love's Measurement
by blue.ocjian
Summary: the winter war has ended, but it has left its mark. rukia and byakuya must face new changes, & new feelings... **some OC
1. Chapter 1

Love's Measurement

_They say love is like energy, neither created nor destroyed, but merely changing form over time…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, this is merely a fanfic.

Some characters and events have been added in, timeline may not be congruent with Bleach. Some events/customs may be culturally inaccurate, forgive me on the ground of creative license. First fanfic, pleace be kind & no flames =) constructive criticism is greatly needed & welcomed!

Yesterday had marked another year that Hisana had passed away. Another year that she did not sleep by Byakuya's side, did not walk with him through their gardens, and did not come into his office when he was working late at night to hold and whisper caringly in his ear that she loved him. Another year had gone by, serving as another reminder that she was gone. The day before, Byakuya had carried out his usual routine; he lit a candle, sat in silence, staring at the photo of Hisana he kept in his room. A feeling of numbness seemed to spread from his heart throughout his body. The sorrow he felt from losing Hisana had pained his heart so much, and over the years had numbed him. Memories of Hisana had sedated him into this cold, reclusive state that was now characteristic and defining of him. She had been the only one who he had opened himself up to. That side of Byakuya had died along with his wife that day. Never once did he ever consider remarrying. A love so great, so intense, so fulfilling did not come twice in a man's life, he told himself.

A knocking on his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts, "Byakuya-sama," a voice called out from the other side. It was one of the maids.

Byakuya sighed, 'I wish not to be disturbed.' He could not think of a reason why someone would needlessly disturb him.

"Sorry Byakuya-sama, but it is near six in the evening. You wanted to be notified so as to pick up Miss Rukia."

Byakuya could have kicked himself. His memory clearly slipped away during his moment of silent thought. He stood up and put on his captain haori. Rukia was at her cousin's, Ayumi Kuchiki. Ayumi was getting married in a few months and invited Rukia over as she tried on wedding dresses. Ayumi was the only Kuchiki relative that Rukia had grown close with. He had insisted she be ready and prompt to go when he came, and here he was, late!

He left the Kuchiki manor and headed towards his brother's home. His brother, Makoto Kuchiki, was older but had no interest in being a captain or head of the family. He had served as a shinigami but could no longer fight after a severe injury from fighting. He was married to Akina and they had two children, Ayumi and Taji. Makoto was always caring to Byakuya, especially after Hisana died, and they were all very kind to Rukia.

As Byakuya approached his brother's estate, he could see his wife, Akina in the front gardens talking with a gardener about new additions she wanted to make. Akina had short, dark hair and dark eyes. She was fairly tall, only a few inches shorter than Makoto or Byakuya. She smiled and waved as Byakuya approached.

'Byakuya-sama, it is a pleasure to see you. Forgive my absence earlier; I was at a tea for my friend. She is expecting, I think you know her, Niara Kagame?' she greeting, bowing slightly.

Byakuya nodded in response, 'yes I do know her. You must send her my congratulations.' The Kuchiki elders had tried to get Byakuya to marry Niara after Hisana's death. He refused and she had gone on to marry into another wealthy family.

'Oh I will when I see her next. It is so exciting,' Akina said, bidding a brief farewell to the gardener as she escorted Byakuya inside the house. 'Also exciting is our Ayumi's wedding! I cannot believe my baby girl is to be wed!'

Byakuya managed a slight smile. 'I can imagine. I can remember when she was small, a flower girl at Hisana and my wedding.'

Akina gave Byakuya a sad smile and put her hand on his back. 'You two had true love.' Byakuya looked away remaining silent. He hated to discuss Hisana, unless it was with Rukia only because it was her sister. But Rukia never asked about Hisana, for she knew it broke her brother's heart.

The resemblance between them was so strong. Byakuya remembered seeing her for the first time. She was young, just having entered the Shinigami Academy. She was goofing around with Renji; he was carrying her on his back running around with the other students. Everything about her, her laugh, her eyes, her hair, her face, her height… was practically identical to his late wife. Comparing them close up, you could easily spot differences. But that first day he remembered feeling, just for a short moment, that his Hisana had been given back to him. Watching Rukia and Renji took Byakuya back to when he had first met Hisana. She was poor from Rukongai, running from thieves pursuing her. Byakuya had been out for a nightly walk and fought them off of her. He remembered looking into her eyes and asking if she was hurt. He fell in love that instant.

His affection for Hisana was not so out of character. As a child he had been rash, hotheaded, not unlike Renji or Ichigo, (which was no doubt how he had managed to avoid killing both of them by now…). As he grew older, he began to adopt the Kuchiki persona, the stoic, unfriendly nature. Kuchiki's had an image to maintain, dignity to uphold. There was no tolerance for any behavior that would potentially jeopardize that. But Hisana revived that part in him that was silenced by the Kuchiki family. He did everything for her. He wanted to do everything to make her smile, to keep her safe. Yet despite all his wealth, all his strength, she was taken from him. Yet a part of her still lived on…in Rukia.

It took him years to grow accustomed to Rukia's face and personality. Slight physical differences were nothing compared to their difference in characters. Rukia would fight back thieves, she was feisty, and had to learn compliance. Hisana was softer spoken and adored Byakuya to the point were she could tolerate his family's frequent outspokenness about their disapproval of the marriage. Rukia would flinch and sometimes spoke back, but over the years she learned to let it go for Byakuya's sake. Rukia did adore her brother, but there was a great barrier there. She was there because of Hisana's guilt, passed on to her brother as a promise. A promise he upheld because of his love for her sister. Rukia tried her best to please him; she drove herself mad and ill trying to please him. They had opened up over the years due to incidents that brought them closer. But still there was a tension between them.

Byakuya shook his head from his deep contemplations and immediately asked Akina, 'where is Rukia? I wish to take her home before it is nightfall.'

Akina realized the change in topics and replied, 'of course! They are in the east wing of the manor. A bridal storeowner came with well over one hundred dresses and the girls have been trying them on all day. Ayumi insisted Rukia try them with her. How sweet.'

'I suppose,' Byakuya responded, slightly uncomfortable at the thought of Rukia marrying. She was still so young in his eyes.

'Rukia is only a few years younger than Ayumi. Have the elder Kuchiki family members mentioned anything about marriage?' Akina asked with genuine interest. Ayumi, had she not fallen in love with her future husband, Torio Kinobi, would have faced an arranged marriage. Ayumi was not a shinigami, which is why there was great pressure on her to marry at her age.

'I will not allow it at this time. Rukia has much further to go in her shinigami career.' Byakuya hadn't realized but his fist was clenched.

Akina gently touched his hand, in an effort to comfort her brother-in-law, 'I congratulated her on her promotion to lieutenant. You must be so proud. She is an amazing young woman.'

'Yes of course.' Part of him hated her promotion, very much so. He constantly worried when she was sent on missions. Now that Aizen's army was destroyed there was little panic as before. But he was very proud of her; she had earned that promotion of her own accord. She was talented and had impressed him during the Winter War with her fighting skills.

Akina stopped and knocked on the door. Laughter from the girls could be heard on the other side. Byakuya felt a small smile appear on his face. He felt the most content when Rukia was happy, he enjoyed hearing her laugh and seeing her smile for he knew Rukia's happiness would please Hisana.

'Just knock and open the door. I have to go get back to my gardener. I'm re-doing everything, I told Makoto for years to let me re-do the garden, at least now he agrees. It was nice to see you Byakuya, I will see you when you and Rukia make your way out.' She bowed her head and returned downstairs.

Byakuya knocked but the girls did not hear. He slowly opened the door and was taken aback by what he saw. Ayumi was absent, but in the middle of the room, turning around in an elegant, off-white gown in front of a wall of floor-to-ceiling mirrors was Rukia, looking so beautiful; no words could never perfectly depict how gorgeous she was at that moment. The dress was more like what Byakuya had seen in the World of the Living, but it had traditional touches to it of which he was accustomed. Her hair, adorned with a veil, had grown longer since the Winter War and swayed behind her as she turned. She smiled as she came to a halt in front of the mirror and her eyes met with Byakuya's eyes and time froze.

Rukia blushed slightly, not having expected Byakuya to see her goofing around in a wedding dress. Byakuya felt his heart, and it felt warm, and that warmness radiated throughout his body. His mind was taken back in time to his wedding, and how beautiful and youthful Hisana was in her wedding dress; similar to the one Rukia was wearing now. There were moments when Byakuya saw Rukia and Hisana as separate women, and there were moments like right now when he saw them as one.

'Hello Nii-sama,' Rukia greeted timidly, turning to face him, 'Ayumi insisted I try dresses on with her. I probably look ridiculous but...'

'No,' Byakuya said softly, the words escaping before his brain had a moment to think what to say. He began to walk towards her, he felt possessed, enchanted by her appearance.

'No?' Rukia questioned, 'forgive me Nii-sama if I—' her voice disappeared as his hand reached up to touch her face, his thumb caressing her cheek gently. Rukia felt herself tremble but she did not move from her brother's touch. 'Nii-sama I—'

'You look beautiful Rukia,' Byakuya said to her quietly. He let his hand gently trail down her neck, to her shoulders and slowly down her arm until he was lightly grasping her hand. Why did his heart feel so drawn to her?

'Thank you Nii-sama,' she replied, her blush intensifying. Byakuya had never complimented her physical appearance before.

Rukia knew why her brother was acting like this. Yesterday had been the anniversary of her sister's death; Byakuya was always more withdrawn and saddened at this time of year. Rukia knew she greatly resembled Hisana, and that affected how her brother treated her. Undoubtedly memories of his wedding to her sister were racing through his mind. She wanted to offer him some comfort. Perhaps it was a mistake on her part, but she couldn't stop herself from holding his hand a little tighter, moving closer to him. She felt Byakuya tense at her gesture, but he eventually moved near her. Rukia smiled and her hand on his heart, 'it is alright Nii-sama, I can understand,' she spoke quietly.

Her touch sent electric shocks through his body. His free hand moved to hold the hand that was on his chest. He wanted to be close to her, he wanted to hold her so close she could never leave his side. Although she was so strong and independent, Byakuya still worried fate would take her away from him, as it took Hisana.

Rukia was getting nervous from their closeness, unsure of what to do next. Her anxiety however was short lived as the sounds of Ayumi re-entering the room from the other entrance filled the air caused Byakuya to release her and stand aside. 'Oh Rukia I am so happy I cannot wait to wear this!' Ayumi exclaimed. She was wearing a white wedding dress that was nice, but too overdone in Byakuya's opinion. He greatly preferred the one Rukia had on…but then why did it matter? He breathed in deep, calming himself.

Rukia smiled and ran to hug her cousin, 'Ayumi you look so astonishingly beautiful! Torio is the luckiest man alive to be marrying you.'

Ayumi blushed, 'thank you Rukia. You are so kind to me. You will be married soon I'm sure, then we can find a dress for you!' Ayumi then caught sight of Byakuya, 'oh! Uncle, forgive me I did not see you!' she bowed to him.

'You look lovely Ayumi. Congratulations.' Byakuya liked Ayumi; she was a nice girl, much like her parents.

Footsteps were heard and the sound of Makoto Kuchiki's voice was heard, 'Ayumi! Your mother wishes to see you in your dress downstairs.' He turned facing Byakuya, 'brother! You have arrived! You'll be staying for a while I hope?'

'I was intending to return home with Rukia shortly.'

'Nonsense! Stay for dinner, I insist. How often do you visit?' Makoto approached Byakuya and the two exchanged a brotherly hug, although somehow Byakuya managed to maintain his stoic appearance.

Makoto and Byakuya looked similar. Makoto had slight facial hair and more lines of age on his face and streaks of gray decorating his hair. He did not wear the kenseikan or other Kuchiki adornments on his clothes, but he did have the attire of a noble. He was more outgoing and welcoming than Byakuya was.

'As often as you visit,' Byakuya replied with a smirk.

Makoto laughed. 'So never! What is your excuse Byakuya? I have two children and a wife that is driving me mental with all these renovation projects she wishes to undertake. She's only married to me for my money you know.' Byakuya sighed.

Makoto continued, 'besides, Rukia loves us! She wants to stay longer, don't you sweetie?' He turned to look at Rukia, who was blushing. Makoto's face went from happy to shock, as he looked Rukia up and down in the dress she was wearing. She was standing near Byakuya, and Makoto took a few steps back. 'My god.. isn't this a familiar sight..' he said quietly.

Catching on quickly to what her Uncle was getting at, Rukia avoided all eye contact with her brother, excusing herself to get changed and left the room.

Byakuya sighed and felt anger rush into him. 'That was inappropriate and completely unnecessary.'

'Forgive me brother, I just, I forget their resemblance.. it was like looking into the past seeing you and Hisana stand together that way,' Makoto said, sincerity evident in his voice, 'I am so sorry for your loss brother.' He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Byakuya nodded and turned away and headed to the door, 'your apology is not needed. Thank you for your kind invitation Makoto, but unfortunately tonight is not a good night for dinner. Perhaps in the following few weeks.' He then made his way downstairs.

Makoto sighed, shaking his head. Byakuya acted stiff and together, but inside he was broken. Growing up, Byakuya had always been the more sentimental of the two. When he loved, it was passionate. When he fought, it was with all he had. _How hard it must be brother, to live everyday with a woman identical to the love of your life, whose same blood runs through her veins…_

After saying their goodbyes, Rukia and Byakuya had a quiet dinner at home. She felt awkward being in his presence after today. Part of her wanted to avoid him, and carry on her night alone. But another part wanted to be with him, to watch over him and make sure he was all right. Rukia often wondered if Byakuya ever thought of her as he did Hisana.

Across the table Byakuya's head was caught in a storm of contemplation. He was missing Hisana greatly, but simultaneously thinking of Rukia in that dress. Today he lost control of his rationality and allowed himself to be vulnerable to her. He had touched her, in such an intimate manner from which they were accustomed to behaving around one another…and she had reciprocated…held his hand… out of pity? Had she felt obligated?

"Nii-sama,' Rukia called gently, 'I think I shall head upstairs now. Are, are you all right?'

Byakuya was caught off guard slightly by her question, 'I am fine…thank you. Goodnight Rukia.' Rukia smiled and left the dining room.

After enjoying a hot shower, Rukia sat on her bed in her white night robe. She looked at a photo that sat on her dresser of her and Ichigo. He was behind her, holding her close to him. They were both smiling, they were happy. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. How long had it been she had seen him last… it had been years. After the Winter War, Captain Commander Yamamoto had forbid travel between worlds unless it was an emergency for security reasons. Rukia was ordered back to Soul Society, Ichigo forced to stay in the Living World. She missed him everyday, and everyday it hurt more. She often dreamed of his last words to her…

"I love you Rukia, we will be together. We have faced far worse and come too far to be separated now. Trust me, I will get to you."

But much time had passed now; maybe not for her but for Ichigo…he'd be in his mid twenties now. He would age much faster than Rukia would. She knew they would have to let one another go eventually. It was kind of peaceful not knowing what he was doing. Not knowing if he was with another girl… not that Rukia would blame him. She would understand. She would be devastated but that was the situation.

Her thoughts shifted back to her brother. She could sense he was troubled in his study. Feeling overcome by loneliness, genuine concern for her brother, and, well it had to be part madness; she collected herself and headed towards his office.

Byakuya was in his study, sensing Rukia's unhappiness. _She must be thinking of Ichigo._ He knew his sister's heart broke upon news she would be separated from Ichigo indefinitely. Despite their differences, Byakuya considered Ichigo a good man. He would take great care of Rukia if they were to marry…he shuddered at the thought, Rukia married to Ichigo. _God help them if their children were to be born with that hair and blatant disregard for authority. _Byakuya knew that Rukia would be a loving, dedicated wife and a remarkable mother. Her and Ichigo complemented one another well. Ichigo valued her strength and she kept him motivated to grow stronger. Byakuya wondered how his sister was handling the separating. It had been a long time since Ichigo and Rukia had seen one another. She no longer seemed depressed and had moved on gracefully from her heartbreak. But there was emptiness to her demeanor he had not seen since Kaien's death all those years ago. He was so deep in thought, a habit he had seemed to pick up recently, that did not sense Rukia approaching his study until she was through the door.

'Rukia…' Byakuya said putting down the paper work he held in his hand.

'Nii-sama, I… I am sorry to disturb you,' Rukia said closing the door behind her.

There was an awkward silence. Byakuya suddenly found his scarf around his neck too tight. The air felt thick. He could not help his eyes as they scanned Rukia as she stood there. She was wearing a white robe that only came down to her mid-thigh. She was wearing white slippers, her hair hung down just past her breasts... What could she be doing here?

Byakuya collected himself and managed to speak, 'is there anything you wish to speak with me about?'

Rukia shrugged and began to walk to his desk. 'You seemed…sad today.'

Byakuya tensed. What was going on in her head? He answered, a tone of caution clear in his voice, 'as to be expected.'

She nodded, looking down at the ground. 'Thank you, for allowing me to see Ayumi today, I had a great day with her.'

Byakuya nodded, uncomfortably. 'You are welcome. It is late, perhaps you…'

'Why were you looking at me like that today?' Rukia's eyes showed her confusion, concern and fear upon asking the question.

He felt himself losing his self-control, he felt anxious. Byakuya knew he had let his guard down, perhaps acted inappropriately to his sister. How to answer? 'I merely complemented your appearance Rukia…'

'No, there was something more to it,' she said interrupting him. She knew Byakuya was uncomfortable and taken back by her boldness. 'Am I…unpleasant for you to be around?'

'Why would you think that?'

'Because I look so much like Hisana.' Rukia said, turning her face away from his stare.

Byakuya stayed seated. He felt his heart racing. Rukia had never spoken of her sister since he had first told her about Hisana that day she was saved from execution. It was taboo, forbidden. No one spoke of Hisana in his presence. It had been silent too long, he had to speak, 'there are many differences between you both.'

'Sometimes, you look at me like I am her…or you wish I was…have you ever…ever thought of me…as Hisana?' Rukia asked, her voice shaking, 'Do you ever wish I could be her?'

Byakuya had enough. She struck a nerve with him and had to end this conversation before he'd say something he regretted and things got out of hand. 'Rukia this is none of your concern. Please retire to…' he was cut off by her sudden appearance at his side.

She did not know what possessed her to go to his office, or ask him such bold questions, or touch his arm the way she was. Byakuya felt stiff beneath her trembling hand. She moved to stand in front of him, leaning back on the desk. Neither of them spoke. Byakuya turned his head away, trying to entertain himself with a spot on the floor. Part of him knew what Rukia was offering him… why she was he could only imagine. Byakuya knew Rukia cared deeply for him, and felt intense gratitude for his care of her. He also knew she had an empty heart due to her separation from Ichigo. She was offering him comfort—in exchange, she wanted his affection.

Rukia knew Byakuya was stressing out now from her advances. She touched his face, as he had done to her earlier, and turned his head back to face her. She went down on her knees, raising her other hand to touch his face. No words were spoken, no dialogue exchange, but her eyes were communicating everything, _I need you, I want to help you forget your pain…even if it is just for a moment, I love you…_

Byakuya locked eyes with her and felt that overwhelming urge to be near her. But this time, and even earlier that day… he did not look for or see Hisana in the young woman before him… he just saw Rukia. She was there, holding him, completely open, completely vulnerable. He felt himself relax and Rukia did too, prompting her to move closer to him.

'It's alright, it's just me… Byakuya-sama…' she said softly to him.

'Rukia, what… what do you…' he could not think of a sentence, much less speak one. He was trying to stay calm despite the strong emotions running through him; he had not felt this way in years.

She surprised him by leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. It was a light kiss; Rukia did not linger long in it, and pulled away slowly. She kept her face near his and looked deep into his eyes. She wanted Byakuya to kiss her back; she needed him to hold her, to take her… to love her. She wanted to ease his anguish over the loss of Hisana, and forget Ichigo even if it was for just one night...

Byakuya lost all sense of wrong, of right, of everything that made him the cold, stoic, law-abiding man he was. It all evaporated when Rukia's lips touched his. He gazed in her eyes, saw her raw emotions projecting through… and leaned down to kiss her. This kiss started off gentle, as before, but quickly escalated in passion. Rukia was soon entrapped in his arms, Byakuya holding onto her with a firm tenderness; he feared if he let go or lightened his grip for even a second, he would lose her.

Their heated kissing however was interrupted by the holler of a siren echoing through Soul Society. Byakuya and Rukia were startled and after staring away to acknowledge the noise, turned back to face another.

'We have to go,' Rukia said calmly. Byakuya nodded and they broke apart to get dressed appropriately.

As Rukia frantically put on her shinigami robes, she couldn't help but go over the events that had just occurred between her and Byakuya. Was it love or lust that drove her to go to him? How far would they have taken it had they not been interrupted?

Byakuya, was already in his appropriate attire, but escaped to throw some cool water on his flushed face. His head felt dizzy and he was confused for the first time in a long time. _Now is not the time to think of this… what could this emergency possibly be?_


	2. Chapter 2

Before Byakuya and Rukia could even make it to Yamamoto's Office, they were alerted to sounds of a battle near the squad barracks on the outskirts of Seireiti. Vocal communication was not necessary for the Kuchiki pair to know to immediately head in that direction. Byakuya sensed that this attack was not succeeding in Soul Society's favor. He could easily make out feelings of anxiety felt by his fellow shinigami. His thoughts transferred to Rukia, and her safety.

'Stay cautious Rukia,' he warned her. He knew she would have resentment for that comment; he'd often heard her discussing with Renji about how she detests how overprotective he can be. But he did not care; her safety came first for her own sake, and for his.

Rukia nodded in response, 'yes Nii-sama.' _He's so overprotective! _

He couldn't help but get stuck on what she had called him… Nii-sama… brother… on paper that is his socially constructed relationship to her, but had he been her brother in his office moments before? _There is no time to dwell on this…_

Upon arriving, they entered straight into chaos. Buildings were on fire, people were running, wounded lay on the ground, and screams could be heard from all directions. Although they could hear sounds of what sounded like a hollow, Rukia and Byakuya did not sense one near by.

'Captain Kuchiki! Rukia!' a familiar voice shouted from behind. It was Renji, frantically charging towards them.

'Abarai, what is behind this disturbance?' Byakuya asked in his authoritative tone.

Renji was panting but managed to assume proper posture to answer his Captain's question, 'it is a swarm of hollows Captain Kuchiki. Their strength is only slightly above average, but there is just so many of them.'

Byakuya's facial expression did not change. In the past this frightened Rukia, but now she grew to find it amusing. 'How do they attack?'

'They blast Cero-like rays but they are much stronger! They have heightened perceptions and are able to strategize and predict our movements more accurately than your average hollow!' Renji responded, shouting to be heard over the explosions and struggles in the background.

Byakuya nodded, analyzing what he heard to devise a plan. He would need to face one of these creatures himself to properly make judgment. 'Where is the Captain Commander?"

'He's—' but before Renji could answer, a large blast in their direction prompted him to grab hold of Rukia and along with Byakuya, move out of the way. They were hit with debris from the blast but had escaped death, or at the very least grave injuries. As soon as they landed, Renji's instant attention was on Rukia, 'Rukia! Are you okay?'

'Fine!' she replied, her ears ringing. She felt slightly shaken, but other than that was all right.

Renji held her close and rubbed her back, 'thank god. Captain Kuchiki are you—'

'Fine.' Byakuya answered firmly. He could not help but cringe at the sight of Renji cradling Rukia in that manner. He had known for many years of his lieutenant's romantic feelings for his sister, and although he should've been grateful someone was there to care for her, he could not help his feelings of jealousy.

Suddenly, a loud, ear-splitting shriek that sounded like pure agony filled the air. The sound waves felt so powerful, Rukia felt as though the scream entered her body, as though it were scanning her. When it died down she almost felt ill.

'They have a horrible cry, it's overwhelming, I've never heard anything like it before in my life!' Renji said to them. Byakuya was shaken up but still managed to keep a relatively collected façade of calm. The fact he was still able to do this was comforting to Rukia, and assured her there would be a way to fix this.

'Where did that blast come—' but before Rukia could finish, she felt herself being carried again to evade another blast.

Byakuya could sense that the hollows had detected their presence and were surrounding them. 'Abarai! Come this way, leave Rukia here!' he commanded, using Shunpo to disappear before Rukia could argue.

'You heard the man, stay here, keep safe,' Renji said before leaving to follow his Captain.

Rukia wanted to slaughter them both, screaming out of frustration. _When will those two realize I am not helpless!_ She let go of her anger to focus on her surroundings. She had not detected either of the targeted hits in her direction. She decided to ignore her brother's orders and armed with Sode no Shirayuki at her side, explore the surroundings.

Cautiously, she moved around the buildings and managed to hide in an empty one. Peering though an open window, Rukia caught a glimpse of one of the many hollows. Its mouth was full of small, razor-like teeth, and its shriek she had heard earlier was even more disturbing closer up. Its body resembled a human, but moved cryptically, like a spider due to its long, double-jointed limbs. It seemed to catch sight of Rukia, and instantly she moved away from the window, narrowly dodging a cero-blast. The explosion caused most of the building she was hiding in to crumble around her.

She pulled herself up, disoriented slightly from the ringing in her ears. She began to stumble away from the blast, then felt her senses sharpen upon hearing the cry of a small child. _Where is that coming from?_ She followed the sound, turning various corners until she came to a doorway of an empty building. It was pitch black inside, but there was no mistake that's where the child was. Rukia gripped her Zanpakutō tight and ran inside.

* * *

Byakuya and Renji observed shinigami charging a group of four hollows. The hollows all had contorted looking limbs. The left shoulder on one of them appeared dislocated but that did not appear to affect its movement. They all had four bent legs and could move very fast. Another was able to lengthen its neck and move its head, releasing its shake-like tongue that had spikes to impale its victims. For some reason, they had excellent detection of the shinigamis' movements.

Captain Kyouraku and Lieutenant Nanao flash-stepped near them, 'Captain Kuchiki! How kind of you to join us on the battlefield.' He tipped his hat to Byakuya as a greeting.

Byakuya was clearly not amused at this light greeting. 'Perhaps your energy is best used towards combating these hollows than embarrassing yourself with such improper greetings.'

Kyouraku chuckled, 'I am a fan of your charm Byakuya. Perhaps we can go for sake once this battle commences?'

'Captain lookout!' warned Nanao. All four hollows had combined their cero to form a huge ray that created such a large explosion, they had all dodged just in time.

'Do you see what I mean Captain?' asked Renji, coughing from the smoke and debris, 'hollows of this level should not be this coordinated. Do you think they are from Aizen's army?'

'It is possible Abarai but for now keep your mind sharp and focused,' responded Byakuya. He drew his Zanpakuto and got up to charge at the hollows. Renji soon followed suit from behind him.

The hollows caught sight of Byakuya and Renji. Byakuya heard its voice in his head, **'come near me shinigamis…'** the hollow taunted; its voice was a faint whisper but with a strong, sinister tone. Byakuya did not appreciate being egged on in this manner. It was disrespectful and an insult to his honor. Byakuya and Renji both went to release their Zanpakutos… but for some reason, nothing happened…

'Captain! My… Zabimaru…!' Renji stammered. Byakuya remained silent as the hollow snickered.

Captain Kyouraku and Nanao appeared to be having the same issue, 'Hmm.. my zanpakuto is suddenly useless now… Oh dear, I guess we will have to do this the old-fashioned way…' Byakuya nodded in his direction.

The hollow's voice continued, **'come fight me…if you want her to keep her flesh!'** An image of Rukia, screaming in agony flashed through both Renji and Byakuya's minds. Instantly Byakuya found himself charging at the hollow with full speed and power. Byakuya could hear its sick laughter in his head, causing him more rage and detest. He knew very well this creature could be tricking him, it could be a trap to separate him from Renji… but could he afford to assume Rukia was safe? His thoughts caused him to be careless and Byakuya was thrown to the side, a spike from the creature's tongue piercing him slight. He slammed into a nearby concrete wall before crashing to the ground.

'Captain!' Renji yelled in panic. If this hollow could take down Byakuya Kuchiki it was going to be a long, bloody battle.

Byakuya stood himself up, wiping blood from his face. 'Find Rukia!' Byakuya ordered Renji. He quickly dodged the creatures tongue as it lunged out at him a second time. Byakuya knew he was going to have to rely on his flash-step techniques, and even that would be a close call…

* * *

Without hesitation, Renji took off. _Rukia you better be where we left you… _As much as he wanted this to be true, Renji knew her better than that. He ran around where they had left her and to his worry, he could not detect her presence anywhere.

* * *

Rukia was now inside the building. She could not see or sense anything. She was apprehensive to move for fear of running into anything, but given that there was minimal light from the entrance she came in from, there was no choice but to keep moving. _I have to find that child._

She took a few steps more when a voice broke the silence, an indistinguishable whisper. _What is that voice saying?_ She turned around cautiously, completely lost in a world of darkness. She nearly jumped when she noticed above that candle within a holder had ignited, the light revealing a hole in the floor just a few steps away from her. For some reason, she felt a chilly breeze and thought she could smell the sea. A rope hanging from the ceiling descended down into the hole. She walked over, peering down into it. Just more darkness, what could possibly be down there? She heard the child's cry again from behind her and turned around. She tried to cast a Kido spell for light, but it failed to work.

'Where are you?' Rukia cried, 'can you see me? Come to the light! I am a shinigami, Lieutenant Kuchiki of the Thirteenth Squad, I will help you out of here!' Her offer for help was answered by silence. Rukia moved and grabbed the candle from above, she began to move toward where she had heard the cry last. _Poor child must be scared senseless…_

'Come towards me, I promise I won't hurt you,' she called out again, 'if you are hurt cry out again and I will come get you.' Again there was nothing but silence. Rukia was beginning to feel anxious, trying so hard to mirror the calm demeanor of her brother in such circumstances.

A breeze, followed by the sound of someone exhaling deeply, extinguished the candlelight. For a split second, Rukia was in pitch black, only to be nearly blinded when lights flashed on above her. It took what felt like forever for her eyes to adjust, she was almost afraid to look around. She was in another dark space, but there was light coming from above. She looked up and realized that she somehow, had fallen into the hole she saw earlier, except there was no rope for her to climb. She looked around, and it appeared there was a long tunnel to her right.

She heard the whispering again, but this time she could make out some words, **'get…far…away…danger…the water…**' Rukia's sword suddenly heated in temperature, causing her to drop it and stare helplessly as it burned to ashes. She felt something rush past her from behind, she jumped and turned but nothing was there. The child's cry again filled the space but it seemed to travel, not coming from one particular place. One thing was certain, that she needed to get out of here. Climbing out was not an option, so she headed down the dark tunnel, hoping it would lead to a way out.

As she walked down the tunnel, cracks from overhead shed bits of light through, making it easier for her to see. She continued walking down the damp, gloomy tunnel. It had was relatively roomy, which was nice because being in enclosed, dark spaces made Rukia claustrophobic. Faint echoes of laughter, talking, and other noises could be heard. _Perhaps these are conversations from the past_… After close to twenty minutes of walking, she saw a wooden door, and light was shining through it. _Finally! It has to be a way out! _Rukia pushed on the door and saw a set of stairs.

Part of her did not want to go upstairs and head further into this place. _Perhaps this is a passageway out of here? _A noise caught her attention from behind her in the blackness of the tunnel. She turned her head around but saw nothing. She decided to make her way up the steps, hoping that an exit would soon appear. At the top of the stairs, she had entered an empty room. The floor was wooden, the cracks between the floorboards had been the small source of light to part of the tunnel below. The room appeared to be a small house. From what she could tell, it was old and possibly abandoned. There was hardly any furniture, and what was there was in a state of disarray, as though the people who lived here had left in a panic.

She slowly made her way into the room. '**The…water!**' the strained whisper cried again, only more hostile and frightening startling her. Rukia did not scare easily but something about being in this place felt very off and was frightening her. _What does it mean, the water?_

She heard more chilling, murmuring sounds and realized they were coming from down within the tunnel. She was so focused staring down into it she almost let out a scream when she felt a tug at her shinigami robes, but her voice couldn't leave her throat. Sitting next to her, but facing away was a small boy. _Where did he come from? _She approached him cautiously, 'hey there, you scared me… are you okay? Was that you crying?'

The boy stood up, slowly turning to face her. Rukia let out a bloodcurdling scream as she saw his face— his eyes were white, his lips stitched shut with thread. He reached out to Rukia, who backed away and in her state of panic, fell down, back down the stairs into the tunnel. A trap door above the stairs closed blocking her exit. Rukia ran up and tried to push it open, but something heavy was keeping it down. The tunnel suddenly began to fill with water and a very fast rate. It was pouring down from the cracks in the floor that formed the ceiling, rising at an incredibly fast rate. The young boy was nowhere to be seen. Rukia stood up and struggled to get to one of the staircases. Water began to flow in the tunnel like a wave and she was getting knocked over from the force. She ran up the staircase again and tried with all her might to push up the trap door. She ran as fast as she could, the water level was rising, catching up to her. The walls began to crack and collapse around her; the water level was getting so high…

* * *

'Rukia! Wake up dammit please!' Renji was shaking her, yelling out to her… but her eyes would not stir.

Byakuya sat near by, trembling from anxiety over Rukia's condition. _Please let her awaken, please do not let me lose her…_

'Is there anything you can you Captain?' Renji asked Unohana frantically.

Unohana shook her head sadly, 'I cannot Lieutenant. She has no injuries for me to heal, she is in a deep sleep.'

Renji tenderly touched her face, kissing her cheek and down her neck. 'I love you,' he said quietly in her ear, 'Rukia please give me a sign you are okay. It's too soon for you…'

* * *

Rukia felt her eyes jolt open and was underwater. She felt a strong force pulling her down, deeper into the dark abyss. Panicked and feel anxious from not being able to breath, she struggled to swim up to the top. She felt as though all the muscles in her shoulders were being torn as she frantically struggled to get to the surface. There was light towards the surface, and the brighter it got, the more she knew she was almost there. A hand descended into the water from above, as though it were offering help. She grabbed the hand, and instantaneously felt something grasp her ankle and began to pull her in the opposite direction. Her grip on the stranger's hand slipped and she was pulled down into the darkness…

* * *

She woke up with a gasping scream. Panting for air, trembling, she suddenly felt very cold. Renji moved back a bit to give her space. She knew that wherever she had been before, she was not there now. Renji, her brother, and Captain Unohana were there. She was safe. They were all asking her questions, she couldn't understand.

Byakuya could easily tell his sister's distress and grabbed her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. Her breathing began to relax. 'Rukia, say something.' It was a soft command.

Rukia blinked and attempted to slow down her breathing. 'What… what… happened to the water?'

Everyone looked confused in response to her question. 'What water Rukia?' Byakuya asked her.

Rukia did not answer and just held tightly onto Byakuya, who in turn did the same. Renji and Captain Unohana exchanged looks of concern. What had she meant by water? What could have shaken her up so badly?

A Hell Butterfly flew over and rested on Captain Unohana's hand. Once it flew away she told Renji and Byakuya its message, 'Captain Commander Yamamoto requests a meeting with all Captain and Lieutenants regarding this invasion. You three head over first, I must make sure all wounded have been taken care of.'

'What about Rukia?' asked Byakuya.

'She is in shock, she may have hit her head, bring her by Squad Four afterwards and I will tend to her myself.' With that, Unohana got up to further instruct her squad. Renji and Byakuya, who was carrying Rukia in his arms, headed towards Yamamoto's headquarters for the meeting. Neither of them spoke for they did not know what to say. Rukia held onto her brother the whole way, calmed by his scent and embrace. She didn't understand what she had experienced… but knew that it would be crucial for understanding this new enemy.

* * *

All Captains and Lieutenants were present. Everyone was slightly disturbed by the surprise attack. No violence had occurred since the Winter War. Surely, that was on everyone's mind tonight. But Aizen had been destroyed… they had all witnessed that. So if Aizen was not behind this… who was?

Byakuya placed Rukia on her feet and ran his fingers affectionately through her hair. 'Tell me what happened, I will cut down anyone who harmed you,' he told her in a comforting, yet serious voice.

'I heard a small child, crying for help. I followed their cries into this building, and there was a hole, and a…a horribly… disfigured young boy… he frightened me. Then everything just filled up with water…' Rukia looked as though she was having a hard time believing it all herself.

Byakuya listened carefully. 'Rukia, you were found laying in the middle of a walkway… you were less than one block away from where we left you… do you remember anyone approaching you?'

She shook her head. 'Honestly no, I… I saw one of the hollows, … then I heard the child…'

'It was some sort of trick then, … but I fail to understand the reasoning behind it…' Byakuya was cut off by the sounds of Captain Commander Yamamoto calling the meeting to order.

The meeting continued well over an hour until nothing more could be neither discussed, nor any further action taken. They knew nothing more about the enemy; all they could do was to alert their squad members and head back home.

Byakuya was anxious to get Rukia home. She was exhausted and he wanted her to rest. Anything to do with her health resulted in instant paranoia on his part. He carried her home and left Renji to man Squad Six. Upon entry, his staff was concerned regarding the attack and Miss Rukia's health, but Byakuya assured them he had it under control and there was no more to worry over.

'Are you hungry at all?' he asked her.

She shook her head, 'no thank you, I am just very tired.'

'I will take you to your room,' he said, beginning to climb up the stairs.

'May I… may I stay with you tonight? I do not wish to be alone…'

Byakuya tensed slightly. 'If it will ease your mind, you may stay with me.'

'It would,' Rukia replied politely. 'I cannot explain what happened to me tonight, but whatever it was it felt so real.'

Byakuya reached his room and lay Rukia down in his bed. She moved under the covers, keeping her eyes on Byakuya. 'I will return with your night robes,' he stated. He changed quickly in his bathroom and headed to Rukia's room to get her robe. He passed it to her and she thanked him, turning her back to him to change. He felt himself blush and looked away, wondering if he should have left the room.

Soon, she was dressed…if you could call it that. Her white sleeping robe was very sheer, the same one she had been wearing in his office earlier that evening… Byakuya's mind was taken back to tonight's earlier events.

Rukia leaned over and settled her head on his chest. Byakuya moved his arm so he was holding her close. He kissed her head gently and further wrapped his arms around her. It had been so long since he had someone sleep next to him…

'Thank you,' she said, placing a kiss on his neck.

Byakuya felt his skin tingle slightly at her touch. 'You do not have to thank me for anything. I am… I am so happy that you are unharmed.'

She smiled at his words. 'Goodnight, Byakuya-sama.'

With that, she was soon asleep and Byakuya felt a warm calm sweep over him like an ocean wave. He loved how she said his name. It was a comforting feeling so familiar, yet new. Rukia was alive and safe in his embrace. He was curious about tonight's events. Who knew what would transpire after tonight… that attack was not random, nor the last they would see of this new enemy. But he did all that could do for tonight. His need to protect Rukia took the highest place in his heart right now. Perhaps he had been closed off long enough, perhaps it was time to let someone new into his heart. She was his pride, and there was nothing more dangerous for a man to lose than his pride. Byakuya was beginning to develop a strong fear losing Rukia, because he had finally begun to accept how complete she made his life. He had always been protective of her, and that would indefinitely continue, as there was no denying that his feelings were changing towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were relatively calm throughout Seireitei. No more hollows were sighted nearby, and Rukia had let go of her terrifying ordeal that night. The Twelfth Squad concluded that the hollows were stronger than average ones of their development level. This was mostly likely due to the higher levels of spiritual energy in Hueco Mundo leftover from Aizen's reign. It was to be expected, even after the Winter War when so many hollows were destroyed. Undoubtedly more were developing to rebalance the equilibrium between Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and the Human World. Panic was at ease… for now.

The morning after that night, Byakuya and Rukia had woken up at different times, he before her. He stared at her sleeping form next to him, she held him so close. He caressed her face and smiled at the beautiful woman next to him. He often still thought of Rukia as the small girl he had seen when she had first entered the Shinigami Academy. But she had grown much since then. Her body no longer had its juvenile physique; she was still petite but her body had womanly curves that Byakuya had recently begun to pay attention to.

Part of him was disgusted with himself for thinking of her in this manner. Missing Hisana was what started this whole thing. Did he really only feeling this way because Rukia resembled her so? His troubles were put to rest as Rukia stirred next to him, her bright violet eyes blinking open followed by her captivating smile.

'Good morning,' she greeted softly. She sat up a bit to kiss Byakuya on the cheek, 'thank you for comforting me through the night.'

Byakuya nodded awkwardly. 'You do not have to thank me for that.'

Rukia smiled. 'Forgive me then.' She sat up to stretch a bit. 'I should go shower, will I see you downstairs?'

'Yes.' Byakuya could not believe the struggle it took for him to utter a single word. Perhaps a shower would do him some good as well… _it will have to be a cold one…_

They had breakfast together, and it was nothing out of the ordinary. They walked towards Squad 13 first as usual, before Byakuya made his way to Squad 6. She smiled at him, and it was a warmer smile than usual. A smile, Byakuya thought, he could grow accustomed to seeing for him more often.

As Rukia walked alone to her office, she thought of everything that had happened recently between her and her brother. Were these events really that out of the blue? He had saved her countless of times, and done so many sweet things for her. It was evident he cared deeply for her as a sister, and it was growing clear that he cared for her as something more... Byakuya was protective, to the point of near-possessiveness when it came to Rukia. She remembered when Ichigo admitted his love for her how he spent the rest of the day trying to escape Byakuya's flash-steps… Then, like a stab wound the memories struck, and like blood, her happiness slowly bled away… _Ichigo…_ But what good did it do to cry for Ichigo anymore? It was no use; she would never see him again. And even if she did, he would be older, no doubt with someone else… Perhaps it was time she let someone new in, perhaps it was time she took a risk…

Byakuya spent that whole day thinking about Rukia. He wanted to see her, spend time with her… What time was it? Should he leave work early? Renji was attending to paperwork and checking on the newer members training. It was easy enough. Byakuya's work had been long complete…

'Abarai,' Byakuya said, looking at Renji with a slight smirk on his face, 'I am going to retire for the day. Finish only what is due in by this week's end and then you and everyone may finish for the day.'

Renji's jaw dropped in shock. 'Captain? Are… are… should I call for Captain Unohana?' He sounded genuinely concerned.

'Did I say I was feverish? Do I look unwell?' Slightly taken back by his lieutenant's question.

'No! No! ..No! Captain sir, you look perfectly healthy! It is just… this has never happened before! You have never let me off early… ever!'

Byakuya gave a light laugh. 'Enjoy it then Abarai. Sometimes it is best not to ask questions.'

Renji watched as Byakuya Kuchiki left the office. He must have sat in his desk in disbelief for five minutes or more before continuing with his paper work. 

Byakuya stopped by Rukia's office to see how she was doing. He knocked on her door and heard her yell to come in. Her face was similar to Renji's, pure shock… but there was also a prevalent happiness to her expression. 'Nii-sama… what brings you here?'

He closed the door behind himself. 'I decided to retire early for the day. Would it be possible for you to do so as well?'

'Uh, yea! Yes, actually. I just completed my papers for this week and next… I am sorry, forgive my shock it's just—'

'I have never left early before, I am aware. I will wait for you outside,' he told her, closing the door behind him.

Rukia smiled to herself, completely overjoyed and in slight disbelief that Byakuya left work early to be with her. She could barely contain her excitement when requesting to leave early from Captain Ukitake. She moved as fast as she could to where Byakuya was standing, and together they headed back home. They continued to walk outside through the elaborate Kuchiki gardens together. They talked, about everything, and about nothing. Byakuya told her stories of his childhood; he was smiling and making her laugh. When nightfall came around they were together in the sitting area with tea, together still. The servants were suspicious of the Kuchiki siblings' behavior. Sure their relationship had improved from when Rukia first moved into the home, but never before had they been this way. But this oddity soon became their new routine. Byakuya and Rukia were together all the time at home. Every night he walked her to her room and he would kiss her affectionately goodnight. The chilling atmosphere around the Kuchiki manor was beginning to warm up.

Narumi Fujisawa was new to Squad 12. She still had much to learn, but already she was very bright. Narumi was remarkably intuitive and very observant, and she usually found that her guesses were correct. Which was why, at this moment, she was concerned and bothered by the data she was analyzing. _This is very strange… I have never seen anything like this before…_

'Fujisawa, you are spellbound it seems, by your work. You must have found something interesting,' Lieutenant Nemu said, smiling at her subordinate as she walked over.

Narumi nodded, eyes focused on the screen in front of her. 'Yes Lieutenant Nemu. I wanted to ask you or Captain Kurotsuchi, are these fluctuations in spirit energy normal when hollows invade?'

'You would see a few large spikes in the graph as when one comes. Remember hollows are usually attracted to an influx in spirit energy, and then when multiple hollows attack, as what happened a few days ago, there would be more fluctuations. Overall the end graph is relatively clean looking, it merely will oscillate at a higher level. I wouldn't worry because the hollows were nothing special,' Nemu however took a look at the screen that Narumi was focusing on. Her eyes narrowed.

'I still think this graph may be abnormal. The data is normal here,' she explained to her lieutenant with her finger tracing the line of the graph, 'but as you can see, after this initial spike, it just looks like scribbles; it goes berserk before it levels off. The times of drastic changes correspond to the moments before attack, during attack, and when it ended.'

'This is odd,' Nemu agreed, trying not to make her concern very obvious to the new recruit, 'print this and I will deliver to Captain Mayuri. He will want to inspect this personally.'

'Yes Lieutenant Nemu,' Narumi said, printing out a copy and handing it to Nemu. 'What could cause such a result?'

'A high concentration of spirit energy, but such levels are abnormal, our computer could not handle it. Captain Mayuri will notify you upon his analysis. Good work Fujisawa.' With that, Nemu headed away.

Narumi felt uneasy about her findings. Although nobody spoke of it, the Winter War had been a major hardship on Soul Society. Many had died. Much of Seireitei had to be re-built due to the destruction, but those that survived had all made it through. It just didn't seem fair to have to worry about a potential attack again so soon…

Rukia was laughing, fully enjoying herself as she helped train at the Shinigami Children's Academy on weekends mostly, and occasionally on weekdays. It was a small school for children whose parents were shinigami, or wealthy and wanted their children to have an appreciation for the hard would that shinigami put in to protect Soul Society. Some kids were just there because their parents wanted free time. But no matter, they were all sweet and she thoroughly enjoyed it. Rukia was very good with children, having been the mother of her little group back in Rukongai when she was a child.

Renji watched her from the side and smiled. Rukia was clearly having lots of fun as she tried to teach the kids proper swordplay. He remembered when they were children how they would play fight and good around when their ability to manipulate spirit energy. How far they had come from that. They had both changed so much, even so much as to grow apart for a while, but one thing had never changed, and that was how much Renji cared for her.

He loved her. There was no doubt about that. Ever since they decided long ago to come to the Shinigami Academy, no even before then, he knew that he loved her. Renji could remember long ago when they stood watching the sun go down on the hill where they had buried their friend… it was just the two of them now. Everyone else in their little family was gone…

'Tomorrow then?' Rukia asked somberly. She tried to focus on the setting sun than the graves marked below her.

Renji put his arm around her, pulling her close. 'Yeah, tomorrow.'

'We'll finally be away from here, we can have a new life,' she said, leaning into him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

'But we'll still be together. I am never leaving your side.' Renji said, holding her a little tighter. They began to talk away from the gravesite, moving onwards towards a makeshift shack they had been staying at.

Rukia smiled, but it was full of worry. 'But what if—'

'Hey! Don't even think that way. You are my life now Rukia, we are going to have a new life together. I am going to make myself get so strong so that I can always protect you,' he told her. He hated to see her worried, 'I mean I know I'm pretty buff already…' he said with a cocky tone as he made muscle-man poses to make her laugh.

'Idiot, how many times have I had to save you,' she joked, now smiling happily up at him.

Renji frowned slightly, kissing her forehead, 'well that will change after the Academy. Maybe I will even become a Captain of one of the Thirteen Squads, and I can make you my Lieutenant.' He snickered knowing that would piss her off.

She kicked his shin lightly (well, lightly for her), and laughed, 'it would be a great fool who would promote you to a captain, or their lieutenant.'

'Oh yea?' challenged Renji. He began to tickle her and she hit him back playfully. They play-fought as they chased one another until they made it to the shack, where Renji entrapped Rukia between his arms, gently against the wall.

They were both out of breath, laughing and panting. Her sparkling violet eyes met his brown ones. For the first time, Rukia saw hints of red in them. Renji was handsome, even with the crazy hair that she had grown to love. He was her rock, and she could never imagine her life without him in it. Renji felt very much the same way, and it scared him to think of losing her.

He loved her, which was a huge part of his desire to go to the Academy. He wanted to get strong, to get successful, so he could always take care of Rukia… he wanted to marry her. He wanted to be able to give her everything she wanted. Renji leaned forward and kissed Rukia. Neither of them had kissed before so it felt strange at first, but the strangeness lasted a millisecond compared to how comforting and wonderful the rest of it felt.

How young they had been. How naïve. How could they have thought that their relationship would come easily without challenges? The first was Renji being in the advanced class, much to Rukia's dismay. Renji became power hungry, desperate to further his strength. He still made lots of time for Rukia at this point. Being with her at every break. Everyone knew, or suspected anyway, that they were together. But eventually, their breaks were at different times, homework piled up, day trips to Rukongai and the Human World began to take up their days off. The worst was her adoption to the Kuchiki family. He had wanted to say no when she asked him if he thought she should do it. He had wanted to propose right there on the spot. But what could he offer her that the Kuchiki family could not? He had nothing to his name yet, no rank, no family status, not enough money, just undying love for her, but he needed more than that to provide for her. Rukia should have everything. She deserved a family, and all that the Kuchiki family had to give her. So he said yes, told her to go for it. He let her go. After that, Renji felt he was not worthy of her company anymore, and she thought that he did not love her anymore.

Kaien Shiba's death was another barrier in their friendship, because it was then that Rukia completely closed off. She lost her sparkle, and was consumed with guilt. It was a horrible accident; she was not the murderer she sentenced herself to be. She did not see anyone unless she had to. She kept to herself, but Renji knew that did not make her feel better. He knew that the one person she wanted to escape from at that time was her own self.

The last time he had seen her for a long while was the day she was being sent on a mission to the Human World. It was a cold goodbye, so uncharacteristic of them. As though they were bitter strangers. He hated himself, he had let her go long before then, but he still loved her.

The next time they would see one another would be when he and Byakuya Kuchiki went to retrieve her from the Human World. The events that emerged from there were history, her execution sentence, Aizen, Hueco Mundo, the Winter War… all of those events had brought them back together, but also kept her away from him, well one person in particular— Ichigo Kurosaki.

Renji knew when he saw Ichigo that there was something there, whether Rukia and Ichigo knew it or not. He resembled Kaien in many aspects, but there was more to her attraction to Ichigo than that. They really got on well. They were each other's support, and motivation. Ichigo proved to everyone he would give his life for Rukia many times over. When her life was in jeopardy, so was his. During the Winter War, that orange-haired idiot managed to finally tell her, it took him long enough. And although Renji had wanted for so long to have things work out for him and Rukia, he was happy she had someone like Ichigo. Ichigo would love her, protect her, and make her smile. It was heart breaking for him to see them parted. Rukia often told him she feared him finding someone else, but Renji could not see that happening. Not after what they had been through, and besides, he loved Rukia enough to want her to be happy. She deserved to have something go easy for once in her life. Renji could be in the background of her life as long as there was someone perfect enough to take care of her and love her. He knew their time together had passed, and sometimes it was harder than others to accept that.

Renji was pulled out of his reflective daydream when nearly twenty small children suddenly tackled him to the ground. He gasped from shock as he was knocked over. They were all laughing and did not stop until he heard Rukia say that was enough. She was laughing hysterically too.

'Lieutenant Abarai, you'll have to learn to be more attentive,' Rukia scolded jokingly.

He frowned as he stood up, and then smirked devilishly. He flash-stepped to Rukia, picking her up over his shoulder. He marched over to a nearby lake.

'Renji! Renji Abarai put me down this instant!' she demanded.

But before she could use Kido, he flash-stepped so fast and threw her into the lake. She stood up, completely drenched, and visibly mad, which caused him to burst out laughing. Annoyed, Rukia smirked, and before Renji could do anything she used kido to lift him in the air and throw him in the lake next to her. The children were laughing uncontrollably at the two of them. Renji and Rukia stared at one another, fuming mad, but then just laughed at themselves.

'You idiot,' she said affectionately.

'You started it,' he replied with a wink.

They got themselves out of the lake and Rukia got the kids back to the school grounds so their parents could get them. Everyone gave her odd looks because she was soaking wet, but no one bothered to ask. Once the kids were gone, Renji and Rukia stood in their drenched robes.

'I ought to kick your ass for this embarrassment,' she said slyly.

'Bring it on,' Renji challenged. At the same time, they drew their zanpakutos and began to spar playfully.

Byakuya Kuchiki was heading home after having tea with Rukia's captain, Juushiro Ukitake, when he decided to pass by the Shinigami Children's Academy. At first he did not understand why Rukia wanted to work there, but after seeing her multiple times with the children, he understood. He was so used to the formal, distant relationship of parents with their children. Although Makoto Kuchiki and his wife Akina was very loving towards Ayumi and Toji, there was still a distance there that was common amongst noble families. Byakuya knew that when Rukia had children she would not be this way. After spending her childhood growing up without a family, there was no chance ever that she would accept that as a proper way to raise a family. Byakuya had hoped long before that Renji could get his act together and propose to his sister, but the time was never right and now… well, now Byakuya might kill Renji if he did.

These new feelings for Rukia were hard sometimes to think of as normal. She was not his biological or stepsister, merely adoptive. It would not be so abnormal to think of Rukia in a romantic way… it would not be so completely socially unacceptable. She clearly had reciprocated his feelings, going as far as to act upon them. It was becoming less scary to think of Rukia in this manner, but when Byakuya would, like right now, jump to thinking of Rukia as a wife and mother he felt a bit overwhelmed. It must be that noble mindset where if you find someone you like, or if you're lucky love, you marry. There was no dating amongst nobility.

As Byakuya approached the school, he heard laughter and swords clashing. Assuming it must be Rukia playing around with the kids he smiled and walked towards the noise. He wasn't prepared to see Rukia sparring with Renji, in such a close, warm way. Renji was behind Rukia and had his arms wrapped around her… He didn't know why but Byakuya felt sick in his stomach, he felt pins and needles in his hands, this image before him did not sit right. He decided to leave, hoping he would be gone before either of them noticed his presence.

Byakuya's presence was however, noticed by Rukia and Renji. They quit clashing swords and turned to the direction they had sensed him. 'Do you see Captain Kuchiki anywhere?' Renji asked.

'No, but he was definitely here, I wonder if he had to see me…' Rukia said, returning her sword to its holding place at her side.

Renji shrugged. 'You should probably go catch up to him. I'll catch you later Rukia. Ikkaku wanted to train tonight. Later!'

'Goodbye Renji!' called Rukia. She ran after her brother, still soaking wet.

She caught up to him faster than she thought, although they were almost back at the Kuchiki manor. 'Nii-sama!' she called after him, 'please wait!'

Byakuya cringed when he detected her following him. He did not really want to see her right now. 'Yes Rukia?' he replied, reluctantly slowing his pace.

She did not expect him to sound so cold towards her. 'Nii-sama, you were at the Children's Academy, why did you not say hi to me?' she asked with genuine sincerity.

'You were preoccupied. I thought it best not to disturb you.'

Rukia did not like that response. 'Yet you can drop by my office when I have stacks of paperwork? I was merely sparring with Renji…' His reaction to Renji's name as she said it made everything clear in an instant. Byakuya Kuchiki was jealous. 'Nii-sama, are you jealous of—'

'No,' he said sharply cutting her off. 'You are incorrect in your assumptions Rukia.' He clearly felt embarrassed.

She gave him a look conveying she knew better than that. 'Nii-sama you don't have to be jealous of Renji he's just my friend. But why—'

'Rukia, are you aware we are alone?' he inquired, interrupting her.

She was taken back by this, 'okay? Yes we are alone…?' Where was this conversation going? He was acting so odd.

Byakuya did not want to say anything, but it was coming out regardless, 'so why are you referring to me as your brother?'

Rukia was silent. She did not know what to say. Sure, certain events had happened between them, certain moments of intimacy that had indeed crossed the lines between what was proper for brothers and sisters. She thought about him more often than a sister probably should think of her brother, and in ways that a sister should _not_ think of her brother… But, despite that he was still her brother… these feelings were only derived from their losses, were they not? Things were started to get complicated. 'I… you are my brother still are you not?'

He sighed, 'if that is what I am to you then perhaps we should maintain our respectful distances and nothing more. I will see you at home Rukia.' He turned to leave.

She moved her arm to stop him from walking away. 'I don't understand why you are so upset with me.' This was not entirely true. Byakuya was clearly falling for her… But that was not what was supposed to happen was it? When was it decided that they were something more than siblings? Was this way of Byakuya saying he wanted to be with her? Her head felt as though it was going to shut down from all her questions. All of this had happened and was still continuing to happen so fast...

He noticed when she touched him that she was damp. 'Why are you soaking wet?' he asked.

Rukia was caught of guard by his sudden meander off the subject, 'I… I fell in the lake why?'

''There is no need to get defensive Rukia, I was merely asking.'

'Could you please stay on topic?' she snapped. His mocking tone instantly pissed her off. Here he was, irritated at her, _very _indirectly saying he wanted more with her… and now he was teasing her? Byakuya looked at her face, she was mad, and he could not help but smile. Rather than looking menacing, she looked like a spoilt child who wasn't getting her way. She noticed he was smiling and was not amused. 'Are you laughing at me?'

'No, I am just admiring your face,' he replied. He knew he was being an ass, but despite the rough edges they had to work out, Rukia brought out the lighter side in him.

'You are ridiculous!' She let go of him and began to storm towards the manor. What was his problem? First he was jealous of Renji, mad that she was calling him brother, and now he was laughing at her face! What was with him? Sure, they had kissed, so there was an attraction between them, so what? She was falling for him, she could admit that, but they could not just be together. It was more complicated than that. Rukia did not even know if these feelings were organic in nature or just recycled love, a product of her heartache. It would not be fair to mislead her brother… did she even want a relationship like that with him?

In the days since the last hollow attack, Byakuya had opened up to her. He had told her stories of his youth, stupid pranks he did that she herself could not believe. In turn she to had told him of her life in Rukongai, and the Shinigami Academy. They had talked about everything. They would hold hands as they walked in the gardens, cuddle together by the fireplace… She would even distract him in his office, massage his shoulders and just… wanted to be with him…

Literally in a flash, Byakuya appeared in front of her. She looked at him, and then looked down, not in the mood to speak with him. Taking a step to the right, she was again blocked by him who had moved to prevent her leaving. Rukia moved to the left, but Byakuya again stopped her. She sighed, exasperated.

'Please move out of my way, I wish to go home and dry off,' she stated, her voice shaky. _I just need to clear my head…_

Byakuya did not move. 'I do not believe that I ever instructed you that the proper etiquette for a conversation involved storming off in the middle of it.'

'But making fun of me is proper etiquette?' She retorted, glaring at him.

'I did not make fun of you. As I said, I was admiring your face.' Rukia moved to look at him, intended to take a strip off of him, but did not get to as Byakuya took her hand, 'Rukia… how do you feel for me?'

_Tell him the truth._ There was no turning back now. 'I…I care deeply for you… When you are sad, I share your sadness. I think of you when I am not next to you… I feel comforted only when you are with me… do… do you…' she could not form the words to ask him the same.

But she did not have to. 'I have tried to reason and settle that these feelings for you are… false, misleading, and inappropriate. But it is not so. I cannot help myself from how I feel for you, nor would I want to. You are my every thought Rukia.' With that Rukia knew; she knew her brother's feelings were true. She knew she could let go of her hesitations, she knew she could take this risk with him, she knew she wanted to keep falling in love with him...

Thunder announced its presence overhead, dark storm clouds appeared overhead and it as inevitably going to rain. Byakuya looked up at the sky, 'perhaps we should get inside before you get wet.' Rukia looked at him, smiling despite not being amused by his lame joke.

He smiled back down at her, not knowing what more he could say, Byakuya moved her went bangs from her beautiful face, and began kissing her as it began to rain heavily. She had seen in his eyes that he meant everything and more of when he said to her. Rukia moved her hands over his chest, feeling it rise and fall drastically. She moaned with pleasure as he deepened their kiss, biting gently on her lip. She began to gasp as he kissed her neck, up behind her ear. Byakuya held her tighter every time she made a noise. His need for her was intensifying. He didn't care about the rain, or that others may see them. It didn't matter, he did not care, he just wanted her. The storm however began to intensify; the weather began to form a tempest reflective of their growing desire for one another. Smoothly, he picked her up and carried her back home.

Yamamoto looked from his office window out over Seireitei. This land was immaculate, and it deeply concerned him when it was under threat. He had lived for many centuries, and seen many enemies and threats on Soul Society. While he always kept faith that no matter what, Soul Society would always stand, he took every attack on it seriously. Those hollows were drawn here by something… he had heard reports of irregular spirit energy that unquestionably drew them here. The source of that spirit energy remained a mystery. Time would tell though, hopefully unless of course fate did first. Yamamoto's attention was soon alerted to a knocking on his office door.

'Captain Commander Yamamoto, I have a messaged for you from Squad 12!' the voice called out from behind the door, 'please sir, I apologize for my boldness, but Captain Kurotsuchi insisted this message required your absolute attention!'

Yamamoto turned, nodding for his doormen to let the messenger in. The messenger entered, bowing before him. Yamamoto walked over taking the message. 'Thank you for your swift delivery, you may go,' he said. The messenger bowed and left the room, the doormen closing the giant doors behind him.

The Captain Commander opened the letter. It was a brief message. Yamamoto sighed and folded it back when he was done reading it. This matter was growing serious. It was time now to take action. 'An attack of hollows similar to the one here days ago just occurred in the Human World. This prevalence of this phenomenon must be stopped. Soul Society needs its best warriors gathered here. I must remove the barriers of the Senkaimon, we will need those present at the attack to meet with us to determine an appropriate course of action. Notify all that Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, Yasutora Sado and…Ichigo Kurosaki will be arriving.'


	4. Chapter 4

Byakuya carried Rukia up to his bedroom…

(part isn't too raunchy, want to keep the T-rating, but if you want.. skip to the happy face **=)** )

He held her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his hips. They were kissing one another with such raw desire… all of the confusion and the uncertainty no longer a barrier between them. Her robes had slid, revealing her left shoulder… She gasped lightly as he moved from her lips to kiss along her jaw line, and down her neck. He could feel his arousal, his physical desire for her growing, and grinded against her, causing her to let out a passionate moan..

Wrapping his arms around her, he moved her over to his bed, tenderly placing her down on it. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with both love and want. He was over top of her, his weight supported by his arms so as not to crush her. He teased her lips, just lightly touching them with his own. Rukia's breathing grew deeper. She surprised Byakuya by running her hands through his hair and leaning up to bite his lips gently before capturing his lips again with her own. She loved how he was pressing himself in between her legs; she loved feeling how bad he wanted her.

As he began to bite and kiss her ear, she shivered, loving the feeling of his tongue and rapid breathing. Slowly, he moved his hands under her robes, pulling them down further. She could feel him trembling slightly… Part of him could not help for a split second to reconsider this… but he did not care for when he looked in her eyes, felt her hands roaming his body, and heard her cries for him it consumed him. Kissing down her chest, her upper body was bare except for her bra. He moved his hands behind her back to undo it…

Rukia, meanwhile, untied his robes and helped him remove the top half. His chest was perfectly defined, and being able to run her hands on his bare skin was incredibly satisfying. She wanted him so badly; she was tired of being alone and loved the feeling throughout her body and heart that Byakuya's touches gave her. She wanted more intimacy with him.

Tossing her bra aside, Byakuya began to massage and kiss her breasts. He was completely lost in what he was doing. She had the most perfect body that he was finding more and more irresistible to touch; he was so captivated and addicted, he was growing impatient for more. He kissed down her stomach, giving small bites that caused her to arch her back.. he began to remove her pants.

Her heart was pounding as she was now just in her underwear. She sat and straddled Byakuya. His hands still fondling her breasts.. His hands were so gentle, but there was an obvious longing in his caresses. Rukia was rocking her hips, causing Byakuya to groan. He didn't know how much longer he could go without roughly taking her… this foreplay had become so pleasurably torturous… She began to bite his neck, and then whispered in his ear, 'I want you inside me...'

Byakuya moved her instantly on her back.. She moved her hands beneath the waistline of his pants, helping him lower them… Both were so lost in their actions that when—

**=) **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

They could barely comprehend the pounding on the bedroom door.

The knocking persisted, 'Master Kuchiki! Are you there?' a voice called out. Byakuya was visibly irritated; his body ached to stop kissing her. Rukia was aggravated too, why the hell did there have to be something now?

He stayed over top of her, and let out a frustrated sigh, 'is this urgent?' he demanded. He sounded absolutely menacing, Rukia felt intimidated.

'Uh, sorry Master Kuchiki, but sir there is a message for you,' the timid voice replied from behind the door.

Byakuya was going to kill someone. 'Is it _urgent_?' he repeated, annoyance crystal clear in his tone.

'It was hand delivered, it is from Captain Commander Yamamoto's office Master Kuchiki,' the maid replied.

Byakuya's focus from Rukia transferred very fast to that of the new he had just received. Messages were normally sent by Hell Butterflies, the fact this was hand delivered meant it was incredibly serious. Reluctantly, he stood up from the bed, threw his robes back on and walked to his bedroom door.

Rukia covered herself quickly and sat upright. She was disappointed to say the least, her body still felt as though it were on fire, still craving Byakuya. As soon as he took the letter and read it, she could tell it was not the best of news. He shook his head and crumbled the note throwing the bits into the air where they vanished into smoke. He said nothing.

'What is it Byakuya?' she asked. It worried her that he looked so bothered.

'It was addressed to all captains, nothing you need to fret over,' he replied, looking away from her.

She hated that tone. Rukia could never help but feel instantly annoyed when he spoke so condescendingly towards her. 'I would never _fret_ over anything that had to do with you,' she said coldly. She stood up to leave but was stopped when he grabbed her arm. She looked in his eyes, and they looked concerned… he was hiding something from her…

'Forgive me. I did not mean to offend you,' he apologized, 'my position forbids me to tell you. You will be notified on the issue accordingly in time. Please, do not hold anger towards me. I would tell you if it would not betray my obligations to Soul Society.' He wanted to tell her, to include her. He wanted to get back on top of her, to feel her body moving with his…

'I am not angry that you cannot tell me,' Rukia told him earnestly, 'it is just… I will fret over it because it does concern me, for it concerns you… it is news that is upsetting you. I respect your duty as captain, I understand all to well the obligations you face.' She hugged him tightly against her.

Byakuya sighed again, 'I have to go to Captain-Commander Yamamoto's office. There is a captain's meeting regarding this issue. I may return late… you are welcome to stay in my room, for the night…'

Rukia knew that was his way of telling her that he wanted her to be there in his bed when he came home. Truthfully, she was tired of sleeping alone. It was so nice to fall asleep in Byakuya's arms and wake up in them the next morning. Who knows, maybe his mind would be eased from this meeting and they could… finish what they started… 'I will be here when you are home.'

Byakuya kissed her before leaving, but it was so hard to stop kissing her. Sometimes he wished deep down that he could forego all his responsibilities. It was an honor to have the titles that he did, the accomplishments, the dignity… but sometimes he thought about when the time would come for him to retire, and he could just spend his days at home… with Rukia… but those days were still far away.

Rukia felt very alone once Byakuya left. She decided to have a hot shower and get out of her wet robes. Once in her night attired, she returned to Byakuya's bed with a book and read until she fell asleep. She wondered what could be so urgent. No doubt it had to do with the previous night's attack. All her anxieties and questions slipped away and her eyelids began to close… sleep and her subconscious soon took over

Byakuya arrived at Yamamoto's headquarters along with every other shinigami captain. His neutral expression perfectly masked the uneasiness he was feeling. The message from Yamamoto had mentioned another hollow attack… but in the Human World… now on their way within the next few hours would be Urahara, Yoruichi, Sado, Orihime, Uryuu, and… Kurosaki. His mind was preoccupied with memories of Ichigo and Rukia… back when all Rukia was to him was his sister... All he had to worry about was whether or not Ichigo was treating Rukia right, but that was never an issue. Ichigo and Rukia had been very much in love with one another. But she loved _him_ now did she not? _Only because Ichigo is lost to her…_ Perhaps that was the worst part of this. Had there been no ban on travel between worlds, Rukia would be with Ichigo, Rukia would love Ichigo. Byakuya would not be in the picture at all. He would be the same, sentenced to a life of mourning his deceased love, alone. His heart would continue to beat, but there would be that emptiness that consumed his life... What was to happen when Ichigo would see Rukia again? It was going to happen and there was no way to avoid it.

Once the captains had settled, Yamamoto called the meeting to order. 'Captains of the Gotei Thirteen, I trust you all aware hollow attack in the Human World. This has become a pressing matter.'

'Are we taking action against these attacks? Or are we just here to talk about it?' Captain Zaraki Kenpachi asked. He was clearly annoyed about having to be at this meeting. He liked knowing there was a purpose to things he found inconvenient.

'Patience is a great asset Captain Kenpachi. We are awaiting the arrival of data from Squad 12,' Yamamoto said in response, 'what I called all of you here for is to inform you of what we have learned since then. There is something causing a release of high spiritual energy that is luring these hollows. Whether they are in alliance with one another, I cannot say. But the same levels and patterns of fluctuations were present in the attack here, and in the Human World. From this we can assume it was the same enemy that had been here.'

Byakuya nodded his head, listening very carefully. It did not make sense to him that someone was luring hollows there. There had only been four that attacked Soul Society. Granted they had been strong, it was nothing they couldn't handle. There was something else going on that they were not aware of yet, but there was no doubt to him the events were mutually exclusive of one another. What concerned him was that their Kido and Zanpakutos failed to work… this thing or whatever it was had an amazing ability to manipulate spirit particles.

'Captain Soifon, have the executive militia guards detected any sightings or strange phenomenon since the attack?' asked Yamamoto.

Soifon shook her head, 'no Captain Commander. There has been nothing out of the ordinary to report. With your consent, I will keep my guards on standby until the cause has been determined.'

'Permission is granted, until I deem it necessary have your squad maintain their guard over Seireitei.'

Before another word could be spoken, the doors leading into the meeting were opened by a guard from outside, 'Captain Commander Yamamoto, there is a messenger here from Squad 12.'

'They may enter,' Yamamoto replied.

Narumi Fujisawa entered, although clearly nervous she walked with a sense of purpose that the captains respected. She walked up and bowed before Yamamoto who granted her permission to speak. She took a deep breath before addressing the captains. 'Captains of the Gotei Thirteen, I am Narumi Fujisawa of Squad 12. As Captain Commander Yamamoto may have explained already, I have concluded from further analysis of the graphs of the spirit energy fluxes that an outside force we failed to detect was present that night in Soul Society, and in the Human World. I have been in correspondence with former captain Kisuke Urahara, who should be arriving—'

There was a loud boom as the doors swung open and everyone was on guard to attack until… they saw the smirking face of Urahara who had burst the doors open with his cane. He was waving foolishly.

'Speak of the devil,' Kyoraku snickered.

'Greetings everyone!' Urahara exclaimed cheerfully. 'I do hope someone brought snacks, I am famished from the journey!' He began to walk towards Narumi.

Byakuya was not amused at yet another one of Urahara's flamboyant entrances. Normally he would have kept his head down, but he raised it to see the group of humans enter. Yoruichi Shihouin followed behind Urahara. Sado, the tall one behind her, next to the Quincy, Uryuu. The redheaded girl followed close behind, and lastly… Ichigo Kurosaki. He looked older from when Byakuya had last seen him. His face had matured; he looked as though he had grown in height as well. All of them were staring in wonder having not been back in Soul Society for so long.

'Ichigo,' Kenpachi said with a wicked grin, 'we will have to fight later, I want to see if your strength is still good.'

Ichigo gave a nervous laugh, 'perhaps later Kenpachi.'

'Please settle yourselves quietly; there is no time for prolonged greetings. There is much to be heard,' Yamamoto said sternly.

Everyone silenced and focused their attention on Urahara and Narumi. 'Why hello Miss Narumi, it is a pleasure to meet you in person!' Urahara said, causing the young woman to blush slightly, 'I trust you have informed our fellow shinigami about the mysterious source of reiatsu that attracted the hollows to attack?'

'Yes Urahara-sama. Unfortunately I was not able to track when or where it came from or left too…' Narumi added.

'Not too worry Miss Narumi! When the attacker comes again we will just have to be extra vigilant!'

'You think this perpetrator will indefinitely strike again?' Captain Ukitake asked.

'Of course!' exclaimed Urahara, 'it has to been more than sheer coincidence that there was a similar presence in Karakura town. Be warned though that this enemy will know that we are more prepared than last time. Expect a tougher battle than before.'

'What about the matter of our Kido and Zanpakuto abilities ceasing to work?' asked Captain Hitsugaya, 'they were functioning normally at the start…' He and his lieutenant, Rangiku Matusmoto, had both been injured when their Zanpakutos abilities stopped working.

'The moment of that occurrence, based on times reported to me, correlated with the rapid fluxes. Whatever this entity is that drew the hollows here, it has the ability to manipulate our reiatsu, and spirit abilities… this could potentially be devastating as we have no way of knowing at this time if this is the peak of its abilities,' Narumi answered. She was feeling less nervous about talking in front of the captains, but the subject matter was troubling. Despite all the time and energy she had put into interpreting the data, she felt helpless.

'Hmm,' began Kenpachi, grinning and laughing devilishly, 'good old hand-to-hand combat, fighting like true men, I am liking this.'

Byakuya reflected momentarily on his experience with the hollows. It had been complicated, but doable, but mind you there had been only four hollows. If more were to come the next time, it would be tricky. Especially since without Kido, Squad Four would not be able to heal anyone injured as efficiently. His thoughts were soon taken as he caught sight of Ichigo again. Ichigo was listening carefully, not being his usual obnoxious self. Perhaps time had made him wiser… _doubtfully_. Byakuya thought of Rukia who was waiting for him at home, and he felt comforted. How nice it was going to be to return home and get back in bed with her… he had missed having someone awaiting him after a day at work. He had missed having someone for all of the little moments during the day he had long forgotten about.

'Ichigo Kurosaki,' Yamamoto stared at him, 'describe please the hollow attack in your town.'

'Yes, Captain-Commander Yamamoto.' Ichigo's respectful address shocked everyone, 'it was at night, around ten. There were there hollows together. They were very strong and halfway through the battle our powers all failed as well. We did not destroy the hollows as they merely vanished and our powers were restored.'

'Vanished?' asked Hitsugaya curiously, 'that is strange. Upon revival of our powers, we were able to slay the hollows.'

'Perhaps the enemy was merely passing us by, examining our abilities,' Uryuu suggested. 'I cannot help but think this presence wanted us to come here…'

Yoruichi frowned, 'we are useless until we can determine a premise for these attacks. I will be returning with Urahara to Karakura Town tonight.'

'This information has been most valuable,' Yamamoto said, eyeing everyone carefully to ensure they were listening, 'everyone must exercise caution and be on their highest alert. No one is to leave Seireitei unless they have permission from myself. Expect another attack. Captain Kurotsuchi, make sure that when the enemy returns your squad is able to track its motions clearly. As for our allies from the Human World, you will be staying with various captains and/or their lieutenants. Captain, please fill your lieutenants in on these developments and advanced security measures. Dismissed.' Yamamoto tapped his cane to the floor and with that, the meeting now over.

Byakuya turned to leave but was stopped when he felt a hand touch his arm, it was Ichigo, 'Byakuya, please… can I talk with you?' There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Hesitantly, Byakuya stopped, not turning to face him. 'Please make this brief Kurosaki.' His heart was pounding.

Ichigo nodded nervously. 'I… would it… would it be possible… to… do you think that, Rukia would be able to see me, or want to see me tonight?' Byakuya stayed silent, which made Ichigo more nervous, 'please, Byakuya. I know I should have done more to see her, to fight for her… I just, I could not bear it if she wished not to see me…'

'That is a matter you will need to take up with her,' Byakuya replied coldly. He turned and walked away from Ichigo. He could not speak with him about Rukia.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head as he watched Byakuya take off. It felt so strange to be in Soul Society again, yet at the same time, he felt as though he had never left. Everyone looked the same, more or less. Something in the atmosphere was different though, and he knew it largely had to do with what happened between Rukia and him, he did not feel at ease.

Orihime smiled at him. Her hair was shorter now, her style of clothes more mature for her age. She still wore her blue hair clips and had a remarkable smile. 'Kurosaki-kun,' she said softly, 'do not worry. You will talk with her. It will be hard but it has to be done.'

Ichigo nodded in response; he dreaded the thought of seeing her, and at the same time his heart was aching for her. It had been nearly ten years since they were separated… so long since he had her in his arms. Ichigo had completed university and was finished medical school, taking a gap year before his chosen specialization. He was proud of himself, but he was also empty. Rukia was missing in his life. _ God I miss you so much… how will it be to lay my eyes on your beautiful face again?_

Sado placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, comforting his friend. 'It is never easy to let go Ichigo. Things cannot be the same for you and Rukia.'

'I have to see her Sado, I have to talk to her…'

'Ichigo, you are my friend, my best friend. I care for you and Rukia both. Please, do not do anything stupid. The time has come to let her go.'

Ichigo nodded and ran his hands through his hair with frustration. 'I guess that is the truth…time has separated us… we have both had to move on…' _I just don't know if I can…_

Rukia felt cold and was walking on a dirt path. Fog surrounded her; she was barely able to see even a few steps in front of her. She could hear faint cries in the distance. Some of the voices seemed to be carried towards her by the strong winds. She tripped suddenly and fell, catching herself on her hands. Bits of small rocks and dirt dug into her hands where she landed. Her wrists felt sore and her arms shaky from the pressure of the fall. What had she tripped on? Turning around she saw a doll laying on the pathway. It looked new, handmade, but its face was ruined from being in the dirt. It had a slight crack mostly likely from being dropped or tripped over.

She leaned over to pick it up and upon touching it, felt as though she were being pulled at the speed of light. A sequence of images flashed so quickly through her mind, she couldn't distinguish anything. She had a sensation of falling…

She woke up with a jolt… only to find herself in the bottom of the hole from before… the rope once again was absent. She couldn't help but feel scared… the drowning sensation of before had shaken her up. It had felt so real. Looking down the tunnel, Rukia felt hesitant to go down it. Unable to use any spirit abilities, Rukia debated how to get out. _Maybe I can climb out somehow…_

Rukia began to put her hands in grooves in the rocky walls. She was able to pull herself up but eventually slid back down. It was no use. 'Help!' she cried out, only to by answered by no one. The smell of the sea was present, just before. The chilling wind blew down past her. She tried not to listen for voices.

The sound of the child crying echoed through the tunnel. Rukia looked around her but saw nothing. Suddenly, sounds of a violent storm came from above and water began to pour from overhead, knocking her over. It froze her to her bones. She managed to get up, but it was quite a struggle. The tunnel began to fill up and Rukia had no other choice but to try the trap door down the tunnel.

She ran as fast as she could. The water was past her knees now. She saw light shining brightly above the staircase and sped up to get up the stairs. This time, the trapdoor covering the stairway was open and she was able to climb out, collapsing on the floor of the house, panting and gasping for air. Standing up, she began to walk around the small home she had entered into. Dust covered everything. She guessed by what little furniture was present that the place may have been looted over the years.

Her browsing was interrupted by a haunting whisper, '**get… away… coming… they're coming!**' Her heart began to pound. She saw something out of the corner of her eyes and turned. Two huge pools of blood had appeared, one covering a good portion of the floor, the other extending up the wall… it smelt fresh. Screams began to ring through the air, coming up through the trapdoor. Rushing over to see if someone was there, Rukia leaned over.

'Hello?' she cried out, not knowing what else to do. Water now filled the tunnel and was beginning to seep up onto the floor of the house. Rukia then got the feeling she wasn't alone… slowly looking up… she saw the little boy… his face horrific as before… Before she could scream, what felt like a hand emerged from the tunnel and pulled her to the depths within…

Byakuya had been contemplating the meeting on his walk home but suddenly felt a spike in Rukia's reiatsu… sensing something was off, he sped up towards the manor.

Rukia was enclosed by darkness. She knew that she was in water, but it was pitch black all around her. She felt disoriented, and had no idea where up or down was. Her head was beginning to feel light, her lungs were pleading for air. Panic began to consume her as she flailed.

Byakuya entered the manor to be met by one of his maids who was deeply concerned about something. 'Master Kuchiki, forgive my lack of greetings but was Miss Rukia in your bedroom tonight after you left?'

'Yes, she was feeling unwell, why do you ask?' he demanded. Something was not right…

'Well I thought I heard her calling out… well to be frank her it sounded like screaming but—' that was all Byakuya needed to hear before racing up the stairs to his room.

His maid tried to catch up with him frantically, 'the door will not open Master Kuchiki! We were not able to get in!'

Byakuya made it to his room in seconds. He tried to open the door but it was sealed shut. He could hear Rukia's cries. He tried to attempt Kido but the incantations failed to generate a result. His Zanpakuto also failed to release. He raised his sword and began to hack at the door.

Rukia could not hold her breath any longer… this had to be a dream like last time. _Why does this feel so real? _As she thrashed, she felt hands grab hold of her arms and legs, holding her in place before pulling her rapidly downwards, she felt as though she were falling… She opened her mouth in panic to scream and lost consciousness as she felt the water enter her mouth, filling her lungs…

Byakuya at last was able to get the door open and ran to Rukia who was on the floor passed out. He picked her up and shook her, causing her to stir and slowly open her eyes. 'Byakuya…' she said quietly. She blinked several times as her pupils adjusted to the light.

'What happened?' he asked her, he was holding her so tightly.

Rukia blinked more and shook her head. 'It was just a dream… it was nothing.' She didn't want to cause her brother more burdens. Byakuya ran his hand down her arm gently, but she twitched when he touched her wrist.

This concerned him and he took her hand carefully, rolling up her sleeves. On her wrists were bruises in the shape of handprints. He looked at her puzzled, 'Rukia…'

She was horrified. Looking down at her legs, she saw she had them around her ankles too. '… it was just a dream…'

'Was it the same one you had that night of the attack?' he asked. She only nodded. Byakuya looked around his room, but there was no sign of forced entry. And she had insisted she was only dreaming… 'I am taking you to the Fourth Squad to —'

'No please, I just… I just want to stay here, with you… please?'

'I am sending for Captain Unohana. I cannot have anything happen to you Rukia.' Byakuya was very bothered by this incident. Somehow, harm had come to Rukia, and he had no means of preventing it. 'I will not leave your side until I abolish whatever harmed you.' Rukia felt her heart warm at Byakuya's words. She loved the security of his presence, and knowing that he would always be there. _I am falling more in love with you each time I am with you, Byakuya. Nothing could take me from your side._

Captain Unohana came by and healed Rukia's bruises. Other than a slight fever, Rukia had no physical symptoms. She was curious about the repeat dreams and promised to forward this information to Squad 12. Byakuya, after careful inspection of the room and doubling the guards around his manor, stepped into the hallway to speak with Unohana privately.

'Are these just dreams Retsu?' he asked, completely in disbelief that those marks could be caused by a reaction to a dream.

'I have nothing else to support otherwise Byakuya,' she answered, 'it is suspicious, but she will be fine. Just keep her comforted and safe through the night. She is in the best of hands with you.'

Byakuya wished that could be more comforting. It had been his hands too that lost his wife, that had almost lost Rukia when she faced execution…

'You carry to much guilt in your heart Byakuya,' Retsu said, as if she had been reading his mind, 'you and Rukia share that habit. You set your own limitations, remember. She will be fine.'

'Thank you, Retsu, I appreciate your coming here tonight.' Byakuya felt better form her words and escorted her to the front door.

Byakuya returned to Rukia, who looked drowsy from medication Unohana gave her to help calm her nerves. 'How are you?' he asked softly.

She reached up her hand to touch his face, 'perfect.' Rukia wanted to talk with him more, she wanted to hear about the meeting… but the medicine was stronger than her will and she felt her eyelids being weighed down.

He kissed her gently and held her close, settling into bed beside her as she fell into a deep sleep. As he lay next to her, he felt his uncertainties leave his mind. He was going to protect Rukia no matter the costs to himself. It scared him, this new dependence he felt for her… but being with her like this was worth everything. After forcing himself to keep awake for a few more hours, he at least succumbed to sleep.

Ichigo stared from his bed at the moon in the night sky. He had felt Rukia's reiatsu spike then settle back down. He was worried but knew that Byakuya was there to care for her. He kept thinking how it would be when he saw her… _I have to talk to you Rukia… I just need one chance…_


	5. Chapter 5

** = quotes taken directly from Bleach series. Thank you Bleach Wikipedia! Just wanted to clarify that I am not plagiarizing =) modified some stuff…

Morning came fast for Rukia, who after falling into a deep sleep woke up with a jolt… _Ichigo_… She had dreamt of him in her sleep, nothing that had made any sense, she had just seen his face, and random memories had come back to her. She had that certain feeling she used to get when he would be with her. Was he there? No, no he couldn't be. But why could she sense him? His reiatsu felt faint, not nearly as strong as she was accustomed to, but it was there. _Maybe it was the drugs…_

Rukia looked over to see that Byakuya was not there. _He must be awake already…_ Looking to the table at her side she saw a small note that read: Rukia, I hope you slept well. I apologize for not being there with you. There was business that required my immediate attention. All my love. It had his signature at the bottom, which Rukia found funny because compared to his penmanship, it was dreadfully messy.

_All my love…_ guilt stung her insides. How could she dream about Ichigo when Byakuya, who she had come to care for so deeply, lay next to her? She felt uncomfortable, almost dizzy. Maybe it had to do with what her and Byakuya had nearly done the night before… It would have been the first time she had been intimate with someone since Ichigo; she had only ever been intimate with Ichigo. _My first love…_

She left Byakuya's room and headed to her own to ready herself for the day. A Hell Butterfly greeted her at breakfast and told her that Captain Ukitake would be filling her in on the minutes of the meeting. She quickly ate and headed for the Squad 13 barracks.

Byakuya was sitting at his desk. He had been there since before Rukia woke. Despite the huge pile of papers he had to begin, he could not focus. Last night he knew as the medication lost its affect that Rukia had been able to sense Ichigo's reiatsu. She had dreamed of him, calling his name in her sleep… Byakuya felt his heart aching. Should he have told Rukia that Ichigo was here? No, he couldn't. He was too proud. He had his dignity to uphold, even to Rukia. There would have been no benefit, she would find out soon enough.

Inside, he knew that he was lying to himself. In truth he was afraid, afraid to have his heart broken another time. He would not fight for her… He remembered Hisana's words after his talk with his parents about their engagement:

**Byakuya was sitting, staring at the koi pond in the gardens. His face looked troubled. Hisana came over to him and held his hand. 'Byakuya-sama, why do you look this way? We are engaged, this is the happiest of times.'**

** 'Hisana, your acceptance of my proposal made me the happiest, the luckiest man alive. Hisana, I love you,' he told her, taking both her small hands in his, 'I cannot bear to think of living an eternity without you. But my family… they are not making this easy…'**

** 'I know your family does not think well of me. I sincerely apologize that I cannot be who they desire you to be with. But… we have love, true love Byakuya-sama. True love always finds a way to carry on, to prevail.' He couldn't help but smile at her sweetness.**

Byakuya sighed at the memory. At the time, Byakuya allowed himself to be swept away by Hisana's romantic notions of love. But it was not practical to think such a way. He then began to turn to his paperwork, deciding from then on to forget the pending situation. He truly loved Rukia, and maybe it was enough to help them carry on past this. But he loved Rukia enough that in case he had to… he would let her go…

As Rukia approached Squad 13 she saw Captain Ukitake waving to her from in front of his office. She ran eagerly ahead. 'Good morning, my dear Rukia!' Ukitake greeted her.

'Good morning Captain Ukitake,' she replied, bowing to him. 'I received your Hell Butterfly and am very curious to hear the details of last night's meeting.'

Ukitake's face lost it's smile quite rapidly. 'Of course Rukia, Byakuya tell you nothing I presume?'

Rukia shook her head. 'No, he was already gone this morning before I woke up. Why do you ask?'

'I see, please let's go into my office.'

Inside, Rukia sat down in front of Ukitake's desk. She saw a photograph he kept of Rukia, Kaien and Miyako. Rukia adored that photograph. It was originally just supposed to be Rukia and Miyako, but Kaien had crept in behind and put peace signs above their heads. It was still sweet though.

'Rukia,' Ukitake's voice had a serious tone, 'last night we learned that the hollows were attracted to a drastic increase in spiritual pressure. This, presence came from another source. We do not yet know if it is luring hollows here on purpose or if that is just a distraction…'

'I see,' Rukia said, 'and this presence influences our powers?'

'Yes,' Ukitake nodded, 'it makes our kido and zanpakutos completely ineffective.' He paused for a moment. 'Rukia, there is something I need to tell you and it worries me how it will affect you.'

Rukia tilted her head. 'What is it in regards to?'

Ukitake sighed. 'Rukia, there was a similar attack in the Human World… in Karakura town to be precise.'

She felt her heart beat slow down, she could feel each part contract, it was almost painful. She hadn't heard the name of that town in so long. Her blood felt heavy in her veins. 'Is… is… '

'Everyone in Karakura is well Rukia. There were no casualties. The hollows disappeared actually… but… Captain-Commander Yamamoto ordered those directly involved in the attack to come to Seireitei. They all arrived last night.' He watched her face carefully.

Rukia felt her hands grow cold. She felt dizzy. _Oh god… _

'Ichigo is here, Rukia… along with Orihime Inoue, Sado Yasutora, and Uryuu Ishida. I just thought you should know—'

'Where is Ichigo?' she demanded. Tears were forming in her eyes. Part of her couldn't believe this. _This is why I dreamed of him… he's here…_ It had been nearly ten years…

'Rukia I do not think that—'

'Where is he? Please Captain Ukitake…' Rukia knew she had just interrupted him, and was begging. She felt mad with anxiety.

Ukitake was very reluctant to tell her. But he said the desperation in her eyes, and heard it in her voice. 'He's currently at the Eleventh Squad, but Rukia—' He was too late. She was already running outside his office door.

Rukia ran as fast as she could. She had to see Ichigo with her own eyes. Part of her was angry, angry with Byakuya for not telling her… Hell, she was angry with Ichigo for not trying to see her… Her airway felt tight but she ran anyways… she was almost there… she felt him, and it felt wonderful to be able to feel him again…

Ichigo was sparring with Ikkaku Madarame all morning. Their swords were clashing and both men were sweating. Ikkaku, of course, had been the first to take off his shirt, much to Ichigo's discomfort.

'I am enjoying kicking your ass Ichigo!' Ikkaku yelled, charging at him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, 'who said you were kicking my ass? Put your shirt back on you bald freak!'

Ikkaku cackled. 'This is to impress my ladies when I am victorious over you.'

Yumichika Ayasegawa shook his head on the sidelines. 'Such an ugly display.'

'Shut up pretty boy or I will take you down next!' Ichigo cried out. Dodging another hit and swinging Zangetsu at Ikkaku.

'I would almost accept your compliment if it weren't so tainted by your vulgarity,' Yumichika replied, having another sip of his lemon water.

'Besides you have to take me down first before you threaten to do so to another!' Ikkaku yelled. He narrowly missed Ichigo's attack and swung at him again, faster this time.

His blade grazed Ichigo's cheek, cutting him slightly. Ichigo delivered a powerful strike knocking Ikkaku to the ground, and once more when he tried to get up. They had been at it for hours, and neither of them had enough strength to stand up again.

Despite failure, Ikkaku grinned. 'Good match Kurosaki. I've missed having a good spar buddy. Perhaps later?'

'Try tomorrow,' Ichigo said grabbing some water.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt something... someone he hadn't felt in so long. He turned to the left, looking up at the small hill that lay beside the Squad 11 training grounds… He couldn't believe his eyes… Rukia stood there in her classic black shinigami robes. She wore her lieutenant armband and had her zanpakuto at her side. Her hair was longer now… it was still very dark brown, almost black, and blowing elegantly in the wind. She was immaculate, and he felt himself in love with her, really in love with her, for she was no longer a memory, she was real again standing right there in front of him.

Rukia stopped running when she reached the hill because she knew that Ichigo was below. She had watched him get up and drink some water… he had to have been sparring… and then he saw her… He looked different, but it was still him. His face looked older, his hair still that same bright color. He looked taller, bigger… but it was Ichigo… She wanted to walk down to him, but her legs would not move.

Ichigo looked dumbfounded staring at her. Ikkaku looked at him perplexed, but before he could ask anything, Ichigo was running up the hill. That's when Ikkaku saw Rukia, and he knew what Ichigo had been looking at.

Ichigo ran up to Rukia, he felt this animalistic urge to be near her. He stopped a few feet in front of her, out of breath. He wanted to say something to her, he had dreamed of being reunited with her… but it had been so long, so much had changed…

'Ichigo…' her voice said quietly, tears were falling down her cheeks, 'is this real?'

Ichigo smiled at her, his amber eyes focusing in on her violet ones, 'yea, it is. I'm here.'

Rukia smiled, moving her hand to wipe away the tears. 'I can't believe this…'

'It's been so long… '

Her tears began to fall again, heavier this time as a tearful smile emerged. Ichigo walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her, and she hugged him back tightly. They did not let go for the longest time…

Uryuu, who was walking out from his guest stay room in Squad 11 was intrigued as to what Ikkaku and Yumichika were so taken up with. 'Must be pretty good to keep your simple minds focused,' he said walking over. He looked up and saw Ichigo and Rukia locked in a tight embrace. _Dammit Kurosaki… what the hell are you doing…_

Rukia felt herself taken away when Ichigo's arms enclosed around her. His smell overpowered her and she was lost to him. _He still smells the same…_ She felt the intense love she had had for him return to her like a wave hitting the sand. She felt as though she were re-experiencing their past, re-living moments they had shared together…

****'Give me your sword, shinigami!' he yelled. Ichigo knew he had no choice but to accept it. **

** 'It's not "shinigami", it's Rukia Kuchiki,' she corrected him sternly. **

** He nodded, 'I'm Ichigo Kurosaki.' ****

………**.**

** 'What the hell are you doing midget?' Ichigo barked staring at Rukia's portion of their school project. It was supposed to be an art piece depicting any moment in Karakura's history but instead it was…**

** 'I am not a midget! And it is obvious idiot! They are bunnies!' she yelled back. 'Our teacher said to make it creative!' She was very proud of her work. **

** 'We can't hand that in! It's terrible!' **

** 'Oh shut up strawberry! You just can't appreciate true talent!'**

……**.**

** 'Rukia!' Ichigo called after her, he was bleeding badly on the sidewalk. He felt near dead. **

** 'Shut up!' she yelled, tears fell from her eyes. 'Just lay down, you have lost Ichigo! Keep what little life you have. Keep your dignity! Do not follow me. If you do I will never forgive you!' With that she left, following behind her brother and the red-haired guy with the ponytail… Rukia had been taken…**

……**.**

** ***Ichigo felt like a failure… he had let his friends down, and himself. What good was he? What happened to him? He had been so strong before… Rukia stood before him, she was furious. What **_**had**_** happened to Ichigo? He never let himself get down like this before… **

'**Ichigo get up!' she commanded. **

'**What is the use?' he retorted. 'I'm useless Rukia! I could not protect anyone! I can't do this…'**

****'****What are you afraid of? Chad got hurt. Inoue got hurt. So what? Have you always been a man who loses spirit over little things like that? Are you afraid of losing? Afraid of being unable to protect your friends? Or are you afraid of the hollow inside you? If you are afraid of losing, become more powerful. If you fear not being able to protect your friends, swear to do what must be done to protect them. And if you're afraid of the hollow inside you, become strong enough to crush it! Even if no one in the world believes in you, stick out your chest and scream in defiance! That's the kind of man you have been in my heart Ichigo!!!****" *****

………**.**

** 'Rukia! Dammit stay here!' he ordered her, setting her down behind a rock. She was only slightly injured, a stab would to the thigh. Ichigo did not want to leave her, but he knew help was coming right away. The battle was raging in Hueco Mundo, he had to go fight, but he couldn't unless he knew Rukia was safe. **

** 'No! Ichigo my place is at your side! I refuse to have you leave me behind I am just as capable—'**

** 'I know! I know Rukia, I know you are strong! You are more than capable, but you're injured!' **

** 'It is a scratch! Ichigo you—' she protested.**

** 'I don't care Rukia! You are staying here! Because when you **_**love**_** someone as much as I **_**love**_** you, just the thought of anything bad happening to them kills you. I **_**love**_** you too much to watch you unnecessarily risk your life because you want to be an idiot and fight rather than wait for help to come! And that is why you are staying here!'**

** They looked at one another for seconds in silence… **_**Ichigo loves me…**_

_**Shit… I didn't want to tell her like this…**_

** Without another moment's hesitation, Ichigo kissed her, passionately but not nearly for as long as he would've liked. 'I will be back for you… please… just keep safe until you are healed,' he pleaded quietly. **

** 'I will… I… Ichigo I love you too,' she said**

………

** They were holding one another so tight… neither wanted to let go…**

** 'Rukia,' Ichigo said, single tears escaping his eyes, 'Rukia it will be okay. Nothing has kept me from you in the past, this won't keep me from you either.'**

** She shook her head, crying harder, 'Ichigo, this is different… Ichigo we are never going to see each other again…'**

** 'Don't think that way! I am so in love with you I promise I will do everything I can until we are together, you can't give up!'**

………**..**

_I gave up Ichigo… forgive me…_

As the memories faded like smoke in the wind, Rukia let go of Ichigo, releasing herself from the spell of his touch. He did not want to let go of her, he had already done that once… but he respected that she needed distance.

'Your hair… it's longer now,' he said, trying to make small talk.

'Yeah, I… let it grow,' she replied. 'You look much older now…'

'Yeah, I'm uh, twenty-six now.. still kind of immature though I guess,' he joked. 'I uh, I saw Byakuya last night… at the meeting. He looks the same.'

_Byakuya_… the guilt came back, this suddenly felt wrong. She shouldn't be here with Ichigo… She shouldn't be feeling how she was… Ichigo sensed her sudden distress. 'Rukia, are you alright? Can we… maybe talk together? Maybe tonight or…' He didn't want her to leave.

'I can't,' she responded rapidly. She had to get away from him. 'I'm sorry but… I don't think we should…'

'Please?' he asked reaching to touch her hand.

She pulled away. 'I'm sorry Ichigo… I should go…'

With that she turned and walked away. Her walk quickly turned into flash-steps… She had to get away from Ichigo; she couldn't bare it another minute. The emotions that possessed her were all clashing and mixing. She was happy, sad, missing him, relieved, guilty, she was falling in love with Byakuya… but now Ichigo was here again. He had barged back into her life after being taken out of it… She knew now that her love for him had never died, it had been hibernating, but still breathing, still there…

_Byakuya… _ she wanted to run in his arms. Yet part of her was angry for not having said anything… But being with him would never atone for the feelings she allowed to control her during those minutes with Ichigo. What was happening to her? What was she supposed to think? Supposed to do?

Uryuu in an instant ran up to Ichigo. 'Ichigo, what the hell was that?'

Ichigo rolled his eyes. 'It's none of your business Uryuu. Stay out of it. You wouldn't understand.' He began to walk away from Uryuu, not in the mood for a lecture.

'You're going to make everything worse than it already is Ichigo. Stop being selfish, it is not in your nature,' Uryuu called out after his friend.

Byakuya was nearly done his paperwork. He had acted normal all day. Not one bit out of character. He had numbed his mind and emotions to the pending situations with Rukia. There was no way he could control how things would happen. Overall the day had been going smoothly, until he had heard Renji's voice raise outside his office.

'No, Rukia you can't just—'

Byakuya's office door was opened and Rukia had entered. She had tears all down her face and looked beyong distraught.

'I'm sorry Captain but…' began Renji.

'It is alright Renji. Leave us please.' Captain Kuchiki stood up from behind his desk and slowly walked around it. Renji nodded and closed the door behind him.

'What is the meaning of this Rukia?' Byakuya asked calmly.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she demanded.

'What are you—'

'Ichigo is here! He came last night to the meeting! And you didn't tell me!'

Byakuya remained as expressionless as ever. _S__he knows now. _'The instructions from Captain-Commander Yamamoto were that each captain was to inform their own lieutenant on the matters discussed last evening. Ukitake is your captain, and so rightfully he was to inform you.'

Rukia let out a cry of frustration. That attitude, that tone… she knew Byakuya lived to follow rules, to set the expectations others were meant to follow… but did he need to be like this with her? 'Byakuya why do you treat me this way?'

He didn't say anything. Just stared at her. She was so upset. He knew her heart was torn from seeing Ichigo. Part of him figured the conversation was done. He did not want to waste himself fighting for something he may have already lost...

'You don't respect me Byakuya. You hold parts of yourself away from me!' she cried.

'I do not understand why you feel hostile towards me Rukia. Why you are upset is pointless. Does it matter who informed you?' he asked her. Despite his effort, he could feel his heart beginning to break despite the barriers he had put in place before her arrival. Did she want things to be done between them?

Rukia took in deep breaths, calming down. She knew her brother would not tell her anything if she remained in her hysterical state. 'Byakuya, why didn't you tell me?'

'You were ill last night and I had to leave this early this morning. Or did you not receive my note?'

'I did but…'

'I see. Rukia your anger is futile. You would do yourself well to stop crying, collect yourself and go home until you are decent.'

'Where did you go this morning?' she asked. 'What was so urgent?'

Byakuya stiffened. 'It does not concern you.' He turned away from her. He intended to return to his paperwork, dismissing her.

Rukia surprised him slightly by walking up behind him and wrapping her small arms around his body. 'Byakuya… please don't put me in the dark,' she spoke in a voice just above a whisper. 'I want you to keep me in the light…' He turned to face her, holding her face in his hands. Rukia's tears were beginning to dry. 'Byakuya I want to be in _your_ arms… I want us to have each other's hearts.'

Byakuya sighed. This was harder than it had been for Hisana and him. Hisana did not ask questions, did not know much about his captain duties. She had always been so preoccupied with trying to please his family and looking for Rukia… when they were together she was satisfied with his company. She listened to what he told her. Their history was less complex. But he had such strong feelings for Rukia… and equally as strong fears of losing her... especially now. If she still loved Ichigo... he wouldn't be able to stand in the way...

'You have my heart… Rukia,' he said to her. 'That is why I withdraw from you.'

** = quotes taken directly from Bleach series. Thank you Bleach Wikipedia! Just wanted to clarify that I am not plagiarizing =) modified some stuff…


	6. Chapter 6

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was reviewing Narumi Fujisawa's findings. He was impressed with his new subordinate, pleased to have someone with a bright mind in his squad. Among the other papers covering his desk were the reports from Captain Unohana about the strange dreams Rukia Kuchiki had been having… and the mysterious bruises that had appeared on her body.

'Perhaps Byakuya is just being a bit too rough with poor little Rukia,' he snickered to himself. He read the report hastily, finding it very dreary and dull overall. He knew that Unohana would also send this report to Yamamoto so he had to agree to look into it_. Maybe I should pass it on to Narumi, then I can focus on my other more interesting specimens as I wait for this to get more interesting…_

'Nemu!' he hollered, she came in the office in a manner of seconds.

'Yes, Mayuri-sama?' she asked, shutting the door behind her as she entered.

He handed her the reports, 'pass these medical reports on to Narumi; they would require analysis far beneath my advanced skills. It is of no interest to me.'

'At once, Mayuri-sama,' she replied. She took the documents from him, closing the door as she left.

Mayuri returned to his notes on his other research. He picked up his pencil, turning it craftily in his hands. _It would however be interesting if she were to find something…_

_xxxxxx_

Twilight was slowly darkening into night as Rangiku Matsumoto and Shuuhei Hisagi were beginning their nightly patrols. Although the Executive Militia was in charge of surveillance, Yamamoto figured it would not hurt to have extra watchful eyes. Captains and lieutenants were responsible for night watches while the Militia exclusively kept watch during the day.

Rangiku let out a loud, obnoxious yawn, 'why did we have to get stuck with this late time? I want to go out! I want to relax…' She had been up extra early to help Captain Hitsugaya train their squad. It had been a brutally, exhausting day.

'All of the shifts are late, there is no use in complaining Matsumoto,' Hisagi replied, sighing, 'it is work, it has to get done.' She continued to whine. _This is going to be a long night…_

Their perimeter was near the forests by most of the squads' training grounds. Neither of them was really expecting anything to happen. It had been nearly two weeks now.

'Do you think if we just quit early we could get away with it?' Rangiku asked. Deep down, she knew that would not fly.

Shuuhei shook his head, 'we have to check in with Ōmaeda Marechiyo. You know how arrogant he will be about that.' _Hmm, maybe later I can see if he has any food I can sneak…_

'So? We peace it for a few hours and we'll go check in at the end! No one will know.'

Shuuhei enjoyed his leisure time, he did, but he took his shinigami work very seriously, especially having been promoted to Captain of the ninth squad. 'No Matsumoto, it will go by fast. Just be happy you were partnered with me and not someone else.'

'True enough, I guess,' she really didn't sound all that convinced, looking around, 'shall we head that way?'

xxxxx

Rukia got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She felt exhausted and did not want to see anybody. Byakuya would not be coming home due to work, which she did not really mind. She didn't want to see him or Ichigo. They both made her uneasy at the moment. She ran her fingers through her long hair, she often debated cutting it again, but she had a feeling she'd miss it if she did.

Wanting to put some lotion on her face, she moved to her bathroom counter. Looking up, she noted the mirror was all fogged up. She wiped the glass with her hand and once it was clear, proceeded to put on her face cream. But before she touched the cream to her face, something caught her eye… Her face looked… funny, different. It was more or less the same but Rukia had a feeling as though it was not her looking back at her. She moved her hands, and they moved with her. _I must be losing my mind…_ All of a sudden the room seemed to turn unpleasantly cold…

xxxxx

Narumi Fujisawa appreciated the encouragement and respect from her superiors, but all this extra work was starting to be too much. Her latest assignment, Rukia Kuchiki's dreams and medical reports, baffled her. She read through the reports and was curious that the first incident happened the night of the first attack, yet the second one occurred when no hollows did…

Narumi thought that Rukia was very pretty; she had elegance to her, but her face also seemed sad. She knew, like many others, of her great romance with hero Ichigo Kurosaki that ended due to Yamamoto's tough ruling. Narumi, and many other women of Soul Society, thought that Ichigo was so striking. Narumi also thought that Byakuya Kuchiki was the most gorgeous man alive. She wondered often, how Rukia could stand to live with such a handsome brother…

'Well,' she said aloud to herself, 'let's see if these medical reports have to do with anything, or if Miss Kuchiki is just crazy…'

She suddenly felt a chilling breeze go past her… _Strange… there are no windows here…_

xxxxx

Rangiku and Shuuhei were finally on their last hour of patrol. They were near the Eighth Squad and said hello to fellow shinigami there. Kyoraku and Nanao were not there however. All shinigami were ordered to remain at their squads in case of an attack, which was alright considering many shinigami lived in their squad's barracks anyways, but for those who lived elsewhere it was a huge pain. It had been wearisome to the point where it was excruciating. There had been absolutely nothing. Not even an animal. 'One hour to go Rangiku, and I feel it will pass as slowly as the others,' Hisagi said.

Rangiku whined. 'I will not make it! And to think we have to continue this for weeks… the last hour is always the slowest!' She was desperate to make the time past by as quickly as possible. 'I have an idea!'

'No alcohol on shift Matsumoto!' Hisagi replied.

'I know! I wish… let's play 'I-spy'!' she suggested.

Hisagi frowned, not knowing what that was. 'What is that?'

'It's a game! I say "I spy with my little eye… and then give you a clue as to what it is. I learned it from Ichigo's sisters way back when.'

'Little eye?' he questioned, 'why do you say that?'

'I didn't make up the rules! Do you want to play or keep dying from boredom?'

He laughed. 'Sure Rangiku, if it will keep you distracted.'

'I spy with my little eye something that is… blue!'

Hisagi looked around at their surroundings. _Something blue…_ 'the lake over there?'

'No, try again.'

'Is it…' his eyes soon spotted a giant blue pot with a shrub growing out of it. 'That blue pot over there? He asked.

'Yes! Very good Hisagi! Now you go!' exclaimed Rangiku.

_What a ridiculous game. _'Alright, I spy something—'

'No! You have to say 'I spy with my little eye'" she corrected.

'Sorry, I spy with my little eye something—' he was interrupted, not by Rangiku this time but by a forceful gust of wind that was so cold he felt momentarily frozen solid.

He turned to Rangiku who, judging from the expression on her face, had clearly had felt it too. 'That breeze…' she said, 'where did it come from? The night sky is clear, there is no storm coming…'

'It scarcely storms in Seireitei anyway. I have no idea what that was.' Hisagi carefully eyed the forest around them, focusing his gaze in between the trees.

The breeze came again, only stronger. They both instantly drew their Zanpaktos. 'Do you see anything?' Rangiku asked. They had their backs to one another to scan more ground.

'Nothing,' Hisagi replied. _But there is something out here…_

xxxxx

Narumi had printed out and analyzed the data, and was more intrigued by Rukia's dreams. The approximated times of her hallucinations/dreams perfect coincided with the fluctuations of spirit energy and hollow attacks. Her most recent dream however had not occurred with a hollow attack, and the increase in spirit energy was minimal. _Curious, why could this be? Are these connected?_ It was not making any sense.

A slight beeping broke her away from her thoughts. The spirit energy levels of Seireitei were rising, slowly though. It was not nearly high enough to alert anyone. Narumi returned her attention to her work. _I will figure this out. I will not be out smartened by something that threatens my home. _

Rukia sat in her favorite chair in her favorite of the many Kuchiki libraries. _What does one need more than one library for?_ She wondered. She was gazing out of the large, elegant windows that faced into part of the gardens, thinking about nothing. Thoughts of Ichigo and Byakuya tried to sneak their way in, but Rukia consciously pushed them back out. Of course she had considered getting back together with Ichigo, running away with him… but why? Neither of them had brought up old feelings, quite frankly their reunion was slightly awkward. How could such good friends now seem like mere acquaintances? _Well, we weren't just friends …_

Then there was the matter of Byakuya. She was so madly attracted to him, she found him intriguing, handsome, intelligent, caring… but then there was that stick up his ass (as Renji and Ichigo had always so eloquently put). Rukia understood her brother's conflicts, his order, duties… but what changed Byakuya so Rukia could see him as her lover was his hidden side, his affectionate personality. But then he would hide it and be her Nii-sama again, her authority figure. If they were to pursue a relationship, and it was to be made public, a wedding would inevitably follow very quickly. Ayumi and her fiancé had only been dating for two months. Not that Rukia didn't want to get married one day, but in just a few months? That would be far too soon.

It was not proper for a Kuchiki to date; the elders considered it promiscuous behavior. Rukia's relationship with Ichigo caused some strain between her and the elders, but after the Winter War with Aizen she did not care. There would be no Soul Society if not for what Ichigo and everyone else sacrificed. They must have known that for they did not bother her about that nearly as much as they could have.

The problem was, too much time had passed between her and Ichigo. Unquestionably both their feelings had changed. Byakuya was there, and Rukia wanted to be with him, but she knew deep down, she would always be inferior to him, which was fine as siblings, but as partners, as a couple— Rukia just did not understand how that would work. She knew she would not be happy with that.

She gasped all of a sudden, as she was pulled sharply from her contemplations by another bone chilling gust of air. It was not like how it was upstairs… it felt colder, hostile almost… this breeze seemed to have followed her…

xxxxx

Hisagi and Rangiku were still in a preparatory stance, just in case they were attacked. The breezes had come maybe two more times but that was all. 'Maybe we are just tired?' Rangiku suggested. She knew it was not true. She could feel that something was off.

'I wish that were the case Rangiku,' Hisagi responded with all sincerity. Suddenly, Hisagi heard yelling… as though a rowdy crowd was far in the distance, but approaching. He began to look around hastily.

'Hisagi, what are you—' began Matsumoto before she heard a murmuring. Like someone was gagged and trying to speak.

Then, they felt someone's reiatsu spike nearby… but it was someone they didn't know. Turning to face that direction both saw a person with their back turned… their hair was dark, scraggily, their clothing frayed at the bottom…

'Turn around, show yourself!' Hisagi ordered. They did not move. 'My name is Captain Shuuhei Hisagi of the Ninth Squad of the Gotei 13. I order you to show yourself.'

Rangiku felt her hands shaking. _That person is not right… there is something very, very wrong here…_ 'Hisagi… do you—' sounds of crying from the person in front of them caused her to silence. 'Hisagi…' she began, 'is she…'

'We will not harm you, please just face towards us,' Hisagi said, ignoring Rangiku. He also felt very uneasy.

The girl slowly turned around… her skin was a sickening white-gray color, and her eyes a frightening glossed-over white, her mouth stitched closed with thread… Some of her hair was tied up and her clothing looked worn, as though it were decaying…

'Hisagi!' cried Rangiku, 'Hisagi what is this?'

But before Hisagi could speak or Rangiku could scream, the girl seemed to move towards them at an unimaginable speed, a roar of a hollow could be heard in the distance… both Hisagi and Rangiku felt themselves be struck down from behind and fall helplessly into black…

Waking up, Rangiku found herself in an old looking city. There was nobody around her. She got up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy, 'Hisagi!' he was nowhere around her. She was all alone… The city was dense, tightly packed with buildings… and she had an odd feeling of having seen it before. It looked like a town in one of the history books she had tried to read from Ichigo. _Where am I? Is this a dream? _She heard a faint noise of laughter, then talking, then sounds of a busy street… she covered her ears to block it out.

Hisagi came to and found himself on a rocky coastline. The waves were crashing up against the rocks. He stood up slowly and slid a bit; the rocks he stood on were very slippery. He looked around for Rangiku, calling out her name. He couldn't see her, or anyone else for as far as his eyes could see.

xxxxx

Rukia got up and looked carefully around the room. She had that funny feeling of being watched again. A growing feeling of anxiety began to fill through her. She feared another nightmare was coming… her assumptions proved correct when she saw the figure of the little boy suddenly appear a few feet to her side. But something was different… his eyes no longer appeared white, and were instead an intensely dark color… almost black. Rukia noticed instead there was blood on the side of his head… perhaps it had always been that way and she just hadn't noticed before; both of his ears were missing…

'What do you want?' Rukia screamed. He smiled softly at her; the stitches sealing his mouth stretched a bit, causing a little blood to pour. It was not a friendly smile… Rukia began to feel faint and felt herself drawn into another inevitable nightmare…

She opened her eyes finding herself in the bottom of the hole again. The rope was there this time. She noticed though that is was very quiet… she could see, and smell the familiar smell of the salty ocean… she couldn't hear anything, not even the movement of her feet on the ground below or her scream of frustration. She decided to try and climb out_…_

_xxxxx_

The spirit energy monitor Narumi had been so focused on, suddenly began to move out of control. Narumi pressed the emergency alarm and ran out from the room she was in, 'Captain Kurotsuchi! Captain! There is an attack!'

Immediately all of Seireitei was notified and all Captains and Lieutenants made their way to their squads to give orders. A strong reiatsu however, was coming from the Eighth Division…

xxxxx

Matsumoto walked slowly up the street. The sidewalks were dirty, littered with filth. It smelt of urine, garbage, and just disgust… _this is like being in the poorest areas of Rukongai, but this place does not look anything like it…_ She suddenly felt a familiar dark presence from behind her, turning around she saw the same creepy looking girl from before. The girl took a step forward, Rangiku reached for her Zanpakuto, but it faded away in her grasp. Knowing that her Kido wouldn't work and nearly paralyzed from fear, Rangiku began to run as fast she could away from her…

xxxxx

Hisagi made his way towards the sandy beach ahead. Why anyone would ever be on these rocks of their own free will was behind his comprehension. He knew his spirit energy abilities were limited, probably completely ineffective. _This phenomenon must be related to that hollow attack… but this sort of illusion is beyond the capabilities of a hollow… unless… Aizen…_ Hisagi then sensed a dark reiatsu, turning to see that same girl from earlier not too far from him.

'I'm not afraid of you,' Hisagi said, 'I have faced much more intimidating enemies.' She remained silent. 'Why have you brought me here?' Still she said nothing. He stared intently at her.

Hisagi then felt himself very quickly moved, (he almost couldn't comprehend the feeling), and was thrown back across the rocks, landing near the edge. He got up slowly, but nearly fell off the edge. Looking down, he saw even sharper rocks below…

xxxxx

Hollows began to appear like mad. They began around the Squad 8 Barracks, but soon were everywhere. They were low-level hollows, but there was just so many. Everyone could sense there was something present in Seireitei, but there was not a moment of peace for anyone as hollows began to swarm.

Ichigo had been out for a walk, trying to reflect on his meeting with Rukia when he was alerted to a dark force and heard the alarm go off. _I wonder how long this will go on for, what could be bringing them here?_ As he purified another hollow, he turned and met eyes with none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya glared at Ichigo and looked away, his returned focus on yet another hollow. He tried not to let the tension he was feeling distract him from the fights, but it was very difficult. Byakuya's mind was circling around his argument with Rukia earlier. She had not left his office in good spirits. Byakuya was beginning to feel as thought it was useless to pursue anything with her. His duties were tied around him like a rope and no matter how fast or hard, the rope would never come off and even when he reached Rukia, the rope would always pull him back, pulling him away from her.

Ichigo noted Byakuya's coldness, but it seemed out of character, even for Byakuya Kuchiki. _He must want to kill me for what happened with Rukia. I wonder if he has—_ his eyes then caught sight of someone amidst the chaos…

'Rukia?' he said softly.

She was standing there, looking completely clueless. A hollow was coming up behind her…

Byakuya saw this too and was there in a matter of seconds, Ichigo he sensed, was following close behind. Byakuya went to use Senbonzakura but his Zanpakuto, simultaneously with all the others, ceased to function. All of the shinigami's powers were gone…

Ichigo went to touch Rukia, but she vanished before his eyes… he was then struck unexpectedly by a hollow, getting knocked aside.

Byakuya saw this too and was surprised… where had she gone? He leapt towards Ichigo, pulling him out of the way of being hit again. 'Keep your focus Kurosaki, we are at a severe disadvantage for the moment.'

Ichigo gave a quick nod. 'We have to work together here… I cannot sense their movements,' he said with reluctance. Any activity to do with Byakuya Kuchiki had never been a favorite of his

Byakuya nodded to show his agreement; quickly he dodged another swipe from the hollow before them… Byakuya began to tell Ichigo where to move and together they began to trick the hollows, disorienting them with their fast movements.

xxxxx

Matsumoto kept running but soon felt out of breath and feverish… she collapsed on the ground. She was coughing wickedly, she felt horribly sick. A sharp pain came from her side. She moved her robes to find what looked like a stab wound… she took in a sharp breath of air upon feeling the girl's reiatsu draw closer, and a hand on her shoulder…

xxxxx

Hisagi slowly stood up, he had some cuts from landing on the sharp rocks and was shaken up and nearly being flung to almost certain death below. _If that bitch does that again, I swear I'm going to—_ he then was alerted to the sounds of swords clashing, men crying out in the heat of battle, he could smell warm blood… looking around he saw nothing but then, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, looking down he saw a katana deeply imbedded inside of him, blood began to seep into his clothes… he bent over in agony from the wound, swaying as he tried to step away from the rocks edge, he knew he was going to pass out… Hisagi took a step, but slipped, hitting his face on the rock as he descended... he was falling…

xxxxx

Rukia kept sliding back down the rope. She felt weak and kept sliding down. A sharp breeze like earlier swept by, and another… suddenly, she saw that she was surrounded by water up to her waist…

xxxxx

Byakuya and Ichigo were making very minimal progress with the hollows. It was difficult trying to trick them with practically no spirit energy. The swords managed to stab them, but given the large size of the hollows relative to their swords… the damage was minimal.

Byakuya then heard his name called out, 'Byakuya-sama…' He thought he was going mad. The voice was familiar—soft, delicate… _Hisana…_ turning to where he heard the voice he saw for a moment Hisana, he blinked slowly, surely this had to be a trick… Upon opening his eyes he still saw Hisana standing before him, looking semi dazed, as Rukia had earlier. He abandoned Ichigo to head near her…

xxxxx

Rukia was desperately climbing to get out. She was so terrified and vulnerable not being able to hear… She felt something touch her back and looked down to see faceless, blurred images of people below her. They completely surrounded her. Then all moved closer towards her, grabbing her legs and torso… pulling her downwards from the rope and under the water. They were holding her under. She struggled against them but to no avail, they were going to drown her...

'Byakuya! What the hell are you doing?' Ichigo shouted. He then saw Rukia, well it looked like Rukia… something was off though… standing by the water. _What the hell is wrong with the Kuchiki's tonight?_

Hisana caught Byakuya's gaze. She had tears flowing from her eyes; she looked heartbroken. Byakuya felt his blood run cold, _how can this be? _He approached with caution. 'Byakuya-sama,' she said sounding sad, her watery eyes penetrating his own, 'why?'

Byakuya was taken back. 'Hisana?' he asked quietly.

'Why did you do it?' she asked, a few more tears escaping.

Byakuya felt weakened, as though her face, her voice were overpowering him… _Hisana… what did I do to you?_ Suddenly, Hisana's soft demeanor switched to a sinister smile. Her features changed to that of Rukia's, and it was Rukia before him now. Rukia looked as though she were about to faint and before Byakuya could catch her, an invisible force pulled Rukia into the lake. She was thrashing madly, her head still above the surface. She looked as though someone were strangling her, as if she were trying to fight someone off.

Byakuya instantly jumped into the water, swimming as fast as he could towards Rukia. He was almost in arm's reach of her when she was pulled down below the surface…

Ichigo saw Rukia disappear from sight under the water… he then felt a surge of energy rush through him, his powers were finally back. He quickly moved to swiftly kill all the hollows near him. He rushed over to the lake… Byakuya and Rukia were both beneath its surface…

xxxxx

Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Nanao found the unconscious bodies of Matusmoto and Hisagi immediately as they had arrived back to their squads. Desperately they had fought to protect them from the numerous hollows surrounding them. Upon their powers returning, Kyoraku and Nanao began to viciously take revenge on the hollows. Then Matsumoto and Hisagi both woke up.

Rangiku was out of breath, panting, and sweating. She was tightly clutching her side. Hisagi appeared shaken up and in disbelief of his surroundings. He tried to stand up but failed and was back on the ground in seconds.

Nanao rushed over to them, 'Hisagi! Matsumoto! What happened to you both?'

When neither of them could vocalize an answer… 'Captain I must immediately get someone from Squad 4, something awful must have happened…'

xxxxx

Byakuya dove down instantly, swimming as fast as he could after Rukia. Something had pulled her down into the dark depths of the lake. He couldn't make her out anywhere, not even sense her reiatsu. Looking around carefully, he spotted her body… floating lifelessly slightly below him. Her eyes were closed, arms floating angelically at her sides… her body moving slightly, gracefully with the slight current of the lake. Swimming towards her, he put his hand to her face… her eyes did not open. He grabbed her and was about to swim to the surface when he felt himself being pulled down and Rukia being torn from his arms. Byakuya struggled to maintain his grip on Rukia. Just as she slipped from his grasp, he felt his spirit energy return, and whatever it was that had been pulling him apart let go. Byakuya grabbed a hold of her and swam up to the surface as fast as he could.

Once out of the water Ichigo was there to help pull Rukia's body out. Ichigo was frantic but forced himself to stay calm. 'Rukia!' he called out, 'Rukia!' He shook her slightly.

'She's not conscious,' Byakuya said, catching his breath, 'her lungs are filled with water.'

Ichigo checked her vital signs. She was not breathing, her pulse dangerously low. Instantly he began pressing her chest to get the water out. 'Rukia dammit please… please don't do this…' She couldn't die; he couldn't lose her again.

Rukia felt a pressure on her chest, her lungs contracting and pushed the water out causing her to regain consciousness. She coughed and shivered. She felt so cold… Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in a tight embrace.

'Rukia, oh thank god,' Ichigo said, rubbing her back tenderly.

Rukia began to cry. She could hear… their voices, her voice, her breathing… it took some time for her to adjust from being in complete silence before. 'I can hear you…' she said, holding onto Ichigo tighter.

Ichigo and Byakuya were puzzled by what she said.

'Captain Kuchiki! Captain!' Renji was running towards them. 'Captain Kuchiki, squad 6 desperately—' his eyes caught sight of Rukia, 'Rukia! What happened is she—'

'Rukia is not your concern right now,' Byakuya interrupted, standing up as he spoke. 'Make sure she is seen of by a member of Squad 4, Kurosaki,' he turned to face Renji, 'what is it you have to report Abarai?'

'But Captain are you sure you want to leave Rukia—'

'I would hate to repeat myself. As I said, she is none of your concern at this time.' Byakuya repeated, more firmly this time.

Renji, realizing that conversation was over, followed Byakuya informing him of his squad's work during the attack. Byakuya listened carefully, but that image of Hisana, looking so upset, was haunting him. He still felt as though her presence was watching him. Her words **"why did you do it?"** struck him. What else could that refer to but his encounters with Rukia… _But it could not be Hisana…_ Byakuya had a heavy heart as he thought of Rukia and Ichigo… together… _So this is how things were always meant to be…_


	7. Chapter 7

Toshiro Hitsugaya had known Rangiku Matsumoto long before she became his lieutenant. He knew her to be loud, lazy, and lascivious most of the time, but he knew she was caring and had a serious side. This Matsumoto though that had come into work this day was none of those things; she was reclusive, silent, still clearly shaken from the attacks a few nights ago. Captain Unohana assured Toshiro there was no reason to be concerned for Matsumoto's physical health. She would not talk about what happened that night. He knew she had spoken with the Twelfth Division, as had Hisagi and Rukia, and was deeply concerned about how withdrawn she was. Toshiro decided to let it go for now, knowing despite Matsumoto's demeanor, she was tough and could take care of herself. _She will come to me when she is ready and needs to._

&&&&&

Shuuhei Hisagi had returned to his captaincy duties. He was less talkative though, his thoughts constantly analyzing the sequence of events that had unfolded. There had to be a purpose to what he and Rangiku experienced… how could such an intimate attack be random? The worst part of it was how real it had been, the sights, the smells, the feeling of the surroundings… Everyone in Soul Society had experienced the illusions of Aizen, but this was something else. Hisagi wanted to believe Aizen had been destroyed that day, but there was no certain guarantee of anything. These incidents did not match Aizen's style, but it was the only thing coming to Hisagi's head. _If you are behind this Aizen we will absolutely take you down._

&&&&&

Byakuya had not slept since Rukia had nearly drowned. The two most precious people in his heart tortured his mind, Hisana with the sadness he had seen in her eyes, and images of Rukia, nearly dead beneath the water… It made him uneasy to admit that his life largely revolved around Rukia. Of course there was his responsibilities, which naturally came first. But why was it worth upholding? Naturally there was his oath to his parents, his clan, his own reputation, all to maintain the Kuchiki status and legacy… but Rukia being in his life though just seemed to give his duties an entirely different purpose, it was through these duties that he could ultimately provide and care for her. Her being in his life had filled the emptiness Hisana's death had cursed upon him.

Masking his reiatsu, he would go to the infirmary in the Fourth Division every day for hours, watching over her as she rested. He never would enter her room to talk to her. He did not want her to notice him. _I should not be here…_ Nearly every time, unless she was sleeping, Ichigo was there. They were so comfortable with one another, _because they are meant for one another… _The right thing to do felt so blatantly obvious, but it would be the hardest thing to do…

&&&&&

Captain Retsu Unohana noticed Byakuya's behavior in an instant. Normally, he would visit with Rukia, check once a day to see if she was well. But he was coming many times, and keeping away from her. Rukia was in a private area of the medical wing, so Byakuya was safe from others becoming aware of his frequency. Renji and Ichigo had come by of course, Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad as well. Byakuya maintained his distance from them, this was not out of character, but his avoidance was. She approached him gently.

'Captain Kuchiki, Miss Rukia would be most please if she saw you. She has asked for you,' Unohana told him, smiling slightly.

Byakuya spoke sternly, 'if she has asked for me you may tell her I hope she is well.'

Unohana narrowed her eyes, puzzled by his answer, 'why do you not go speak with her? You have visited to check on her quite often Captain Kuchiki.'

'I come to see that her health is in order, not to entertain her while she is here,' he replied, sounding his usual serious self, 'she has other company for such purposes.'

Unohana looked to her side, peering through the window into Rukia's room. She was sitting with the Karakura gang, Ichigo very noticeably sitting close to her. She had known for a long time that Byakuya was bothered by Rukia's resemblance to Hisana; she had suspected for a long time that Byakuya was bothered by his growing affections for Rukia. That night she had checked on Rukia at the Kuchiki manor, Rukia had been found in Byakuya's bedroom. She was not one to for assumptions, but she knew that Rukia was long past an age where she would be permitted to enter into an elder's room for night terrors, nor were nobles open to such a custom for their children. What gave it away most obviously for Unohana was the tenderness in Byakuya's eyes, as he would gaze at Rukia. Worry coated his voice like mint when he would ask Unohana questions regarding her injuries and health. Byakuya was falling for Rukia. Now Ichigo Kurosaki was here… suddenly the picture was clear.

'Perhaps when Kurosaki leaves, Captain Kuchiki will feel more inclined to speak with Miss Rukia?' she suggested, a slight hint of cheekiness.

Byakuya's lips tightened, he closed his eyes, 'as I said. I am not here to entertain her while she is ill. I will see her upon her return home.' With that he excused himself. Unohana couldn't help but smile and sigh as she watched the nobleman take off. _Byakuya for such an intelligent man you can be very foolish sometimes._

&&&&&

When Rukia was at last allowed to go home, she found the manor empty, a feeling she had not felt in such a long time. Her and Byakuya's time together had made this place feel like a home, she had looked forward to coming here after work to see him. She was hurt that he had not come to see her while she was under the care of the Fourth Division. He had sent brief messages via Captain Unohana, but that hardly constituted for anything. _I guess he is busy with his division… and patrolling… _

She was alone in her room again this evening, reading some silly book that Uryuu had brought her from the Human World. She loved reading the mangas and romance novels, finding them greatly entertaining. It had been great spending time with them while she was recovering, especially with Ichigo.

The awkwardness that had developed between them was soon long forgotten. Ichigo had come by everyday, and would stay for hours, even when the gang had left. She noticed that Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime had given Ichigo strange looks when he would stay, but she knew it had to be because they were looking out for both of them. Maybe they could never be lovers again, Rukia was sure they never could be, but she knew now they could be friends again. It was hard though, to be with him. She did still love him. Being with Ichigo was like walking through a forest with scattered pits of quick sand, Rukia would walk with ease through it and then find herself consumed and enclosed with old feelings… _are feelings ever truly old?_

Suddenly, she heard a tapping at her window. Slightly apprehensive of this, she approached with caution, opening it up only to find Ichigo Kurosaki, sitting on the roof of the manor. 'Ichigo?' she asked, smiling.

'Like old times hey?' he laughed. It was true, when they were dating, he always would hop on the roof much to Byakuya's annoyance. Rukia never minded though, she was notorious for her window entrances.

'What are you doing up here Kurosaki?' she inquired; she knew he had to be up to something.

Ichigo grinned, 'I was thinking you would like to come and train a bit with us, you know, the usual crew. I know you don't have patrolling shifts, and with all this sick time I'm worried you'll lose your techniques.'

It was true, since Rukia, Matsumoto, and Hisagi had experienced similar phenomenon, they were excused from the night watch shifts. This bothered Rukia because she hated feeling helpless. Nothing angered her more than how this 'thing' targeted her. _Is it because I am weak…_ 'Sure,' she replied, smiling. 'Where are you going to be?'

'Eleventh Division I think, it is always a gong show there, even in times like these. But come to Renji's first,' Ichigo said. 'Or, do you want to head there now with me or…'

'I will come in a bit,' Rukia said, 'I just want to wait for… Nii-sama to return home. I have not seen very much of him in the past few days.'

'Guess he has been busy dealing with stuff,' Ichigo replied, 'should've still come and seen you. I'll catch you later, Rukia.' Ichigo touched her cheek lightly and smiled at her. He then jumped off the roof into the night. Rukia felt tingles where he had touched her, but quickly shook them out. His smile still brought butterflies to her stomach but… it felt over. Time had formed a finite barrier between them. Even when they talked when she was ill, as they had laughed, recalling memories together, laughing at new jokes Rukia felt that the spark that was once between them was dimmed. _Ichigo and I can never be together again, but I always want him in my life; I will always have love for him. _

&&&&&

The Twelfth Division was lost. Nothing was making sense; there was no new data. The only difference was the hallucinations of Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Hisagi. Captain Kurotsuchi, at long last, was now interested in the development that was unfolding before him. He was facing a wall with all the data pinned up on it, trying to draw some conclusion, formulate some sort of hypothesis.

'Hmm,' he thought, 'the only things these hallucinations have in common are death… death by a stab wound, death by falling, death by drowning. But are they hallucinations, dreams, or illusions?'

He reviewed quickly, their testimonies. 'Rukia sees a little boy, Matsumoto and Hisagi a girl… both with their eyes missing, their mouths stitched shut—' his thought pattern was interrupted by yelling from his subordinates. _Perhaps that is something to implement here…_ he thought as he opened his door to yell at them, 'Silence! Unless you have found something there is no need for such annoying disturbances!'

'Our apologies Captain Kurotsuchi!' they all shouted.

Captain Kurotsuchi slammed his door, returning to his work. 'Rukia could not hear sounds… Matsumoto and Hisagi could… Rukia somehow traveled from the Kuchiki manor to the lake by the Divisions… unseen by anyone… curious. I need to detect the movement of this force to and from Soul Society… I need to understand how it is arriving and the mechanism of attack… Nemu! Get in here!' _Since this attacker seems to have a fascination with Rukia Kuchiki, I will use her to lead me to him…_

&&&&&

Rukia dressed herself for training and was growing impatient of waiting for Byakuya to return. _Where is he? What could he possibly be doing?_ She could not sense his reiatsu nearby and decided to go and see him in his office. She missed him, greatly. Rukia felt loneliness in her heart having been apart from him for days. Each moment someone came to her room she had hoped it would be him… but he never came. She never sensed him near there at all. This scared her, a lot. She was worried he mistook her hesitations for a rejection. Something definitely was not right between them. Maybe she was not sure if what they had and could have was 'perfect' but love never was. _Love is hard, it is learned, worked for, and when true, extends beyond boundaries, beyond time, beyond anything… I don't know how things will work out between us, I love you Byakuya, I cannot be without you, you hold my heart too…_ It was time to stop holding back.

&&&&&

_Hisana…_

He could not explain it. Nothing made sense about what he had seen, what he had felt. It was her reiatsu, that warm, loving feeling he always had around her… it was distinct, different from anything… and he had felt it again after so long. Byakuya knew it had to be some sort of illusion. This enemy had personal information… but what was it? Byakuya did not mention this to the Twelfth Division, instead confiding in Yoruichi Shihouin who in turn was going to let Urahara know…

'**What did you see Byakuya?' Yoruichi asked. She was nervous because whatever it had been, it had had a profound effect on Byakuya. For him to come to her, it had to be a big deal. **

'**Hisana,' he said quietly, 'it was Hisana.'**

'**This enemy must know you, how it targets Rukia and now he shows you an illusion of Hisana?'**

'**It was not an illusion,' Byakuya replied. He avoided looking at her.**

**Yoruichi remained silent. Byakuya was a rational man; he was calm even in the most turbulent of times. It was shaking her up to hear him say this with such confidence. 'I will tell Urahara. Do you think this could be an enemy of the Kuchiki house?'**

'**With what purpose would it serve to do so?' he asked. 'I fail to comprehend the intentions of this intruder. But I do not feel that they are so single-minded and focused. There is an indefinite purpose to these actions.'**

_Hisana…_ her hurt expression haunted him. He felt her eyes on him everywhere he went. Her words, asking him why… He had rethought his feelings for Rukia. Perhaps this was guilt over his failures at protecting her… if he loved Rukia, and she loved him… he could hurt her horribly. If he made her his wife, she would be subjected to a life of submission, he would make her miserable.

Byakuya cringed when he felt Rukia's reiatsu approaching. He did not wish to see her, but it was inevitable that she would come to him eventually. Maybe it was easier this way. Rukia entered his office; she was wearing her shinigami uniform. Her healthy color was back she looked radiant. _She is not mine…_

'Byakuya I…' her voice was shy and unsure, 'where have you been? I… I've missed you greatly.'

Byakuya kept his eyes on his paperwork. 'I see you are feeling better.'

Rukia was thrown off by his coldness. 'Yes, I came home the other day.' She felt horribly intimidated for some reason, her stomach tender from her nerves.

'If there is no business that keeps you here you are dismissed,' he said, nonchalantly.

Rukia felt her heart drop, she took a step towards him, 'Byakuya, why…'

'Rukia please do not forget your formalities. It is not becoming of a noblewoman to speak in such a manner.' She stopped dead in her tracks.

Her head was spinning. 'What… but we are alone?'

Byakuya could sense her discomfort. Part of him held back, just for a moment. It had to be done. 'My recent behavior is not befitting of a brother to his sister. My actions towards you have been inappropriate.'

The only reason why Rukia knew she was still conscious was the coolness from her tears on her cheek. 'Byakuya what are you saying?'

'Please remember your place in this family Rukia, and the proper way to address your older brother.' Byakuya wished it did not have to be this way. But after seeing how Ichigo and Rukia were together, and considering the difficulties and stresses of a long-term relationship would be, he knew this was the best thing he could do. 'I apologize that I allowed my grief for Hisana influence my relationship with you. It shall not happen again.'

His words hit Rukia, square in the heart like a flying dagger. They pierced cleanly through her, stinging at first, the pain then dissipating into numbness. She wiped the tears from her face, desperately trying to regain her composure. 'I understand, Nii-sama,' she replied, her voice sounding surprising strong. He had wrapped himself inwards, away from her within a fabric of honorifics, and legality. She turned to leave his office, not bothering to excuse her self. He had dismissed her the moment she walked through the door.

Byakuya knew he had broken her heart, but either way it would have happened. Ichigo was here now and things were as they should be. Byakuya resolved he would do all in his power and more to see that Ichigo and Rukia could be together. He had let his pride go… he was nothing now, just a nobleman. But it would be temporary; he would forget this and tomorrow would be another day.

&&&&&

Rukia couldn't help the tears that fell as she left Byakuya's office. She tripped, struggled to stand and eventually let herself fall under a tree. Her tears fell from her eyes; she held her legs close for comfort. She felt alone. But it had to happen… it was foolish to think her and Byakuya could be together. They were from two different worlds, her adoption merely a bridge between them that could easily be taken down. She had to stay on her side; she could never completely cross over to his…

Rukia wiped her eyes, and breathed deeply. Emotions were such a funny thing. There were different names and connotations associated with every one, yet they were not so obvious. Grief, love, comfort, hurt… so similar. Somehow she had managed to intertwine them and allowed herself to be tangled within them. Now that the strings were straightened, she could see each one for what they were, and where she went wrong. She had been stuck in a fog of misconception that Byakuya now had so kindly guided her out of.

Staring out ahead of her she looked towards the direction of Renji's apartment. She pulled herself up, and headed towards there. If Byakuya wanted it done, then it was done. She would not beg for him back. The only way to go from here was forward. She would not let her heart ache for him. She would not cry another tear for him. It was now perfectly clear that she could only trust and depend on herself… an enemy was out there, and it had a close eye on her. It was time to clear her mind of Byakuya of Ichigo, of everything that gave the enemy something to hide behind. _When you come for me again, I will see you, and I will fight you._

_**_author's note: sorry it has been awhile, life has been crazy.

i kno this chapter is sad... but remember, always in life:

"Fall down seven times, get up eight" ~ Japanese proverb


	8. Chapter 8

Mayuri was waiting with great anticipation in his office. He had released mini microbes sent to target Rukia and land on her so he would be able to detect when this presence was near her. They had no spirit energy of their own; they were in fact composed of artificial atoms he designed based on those that composed cells in the Human World. Rukia's energy would cycle through them, thus supplying energy to the microbes while not emitting any of their own, so as to ensure they would be undetected by the enemy. They allowed Mayuri to not only monitor atmospheric spirit energy within a close radius of Rukia, but also to see her surroundings from any angle.

He found it very curious how this presence could render kidō, and zanpakutōs useless, while leaving shinigami's hohō abilities in tact. _He wants us to put up a good fight. _Nothing else made much sense at this point. What Mayuri really wanted to understand was the mechanism of the enemy's attack was… not to mention just who or what this enemy was. He had reasoned this enemy had abilities to manipulate spirit particles, which was another reason why he had constructed the microbes as he did. Whatever this was, when they came again, Mayuri would have them.

Mayuri was just done setting up when the monitor caught his attention. Something was drawing near Rukia… he detected her location to just outside the Sixth Division. Things were unquestionably going to get interesting…

&&&&&

Ichigo was staring at the clock at the Eleventh Division impatiently. What could be keeping Rukia for so long? Surely her and Byakuya wouldn't have that much to talk about. 'Rukia should be here soon,' he said aloud, frustration evident in his tone.

'She's a woman, always late,' Renji smirked; knowing how pissed Rukia would be if she had heard that.

Ichigo sighed, 'sometimes. Rukia's always either really early or really late.'

'How are things, with you guys?' Renji asked. He hadn't had a chance to really talk to Rukia since Ichigo had returned. All the chaos in Soul Society had kept him busy at work, not to mention Captain Kuchiki seemed to particularly enjoy giving him random assignments lately…

Ichigo nodded, 'good. We do not feel so foreign with one another now. I feel like we can call one another friends again.' It made him relieved that the tension between them had lifted.

That answer didn't satisfy Renji. How was Ichigo going to go from being madly in love with Rukia to being content with being friends? He wasn't rational like that. 'Is that _all_ you want Ichigo?'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Ichigo replied, stretching his arms. There wasn't much else he could hope for with Rukia at this point.

'It shouldn't be a 'guess' Kurosaki, that's all that there should be,' Uryuu commented sharply from behind them. He went to leave to practice shooting arrows outside, glaring at Ichigo as he left the room. Renji raised his eyebrow in confusion, looking from Uryuu back to Ichigo.

'Don't worry about Ishida,' Ichigo said, seeing Renji's suspicious glare.

Renji crossed his arms. 'What's been with him huh? Those guys all seem rather odd when you talk about Rukia…'

'They worry we will get back together…' Ichigo said slowly. 'But he's right, there is no chance for that. It would be stupid.'

'There could be, if you wanted it bad enough Ichigo. You have a chance to fight to be together again,' Renji said, hope and confidence evident in his tone. Maybe if fate could be kind, if Yamamoto could allow it, Rukia and Ichigo could be together. It would most likely mean a huge sacrifice on one of their parts, one of them would have to completely give up their life and settle either in Soul Society or the Human World.

Ichigo smiled at the thought. 'Maybe. For now, if Rukia and I can be friends, I am happy with that.'

&&&&&

Rukia knew the instant she felt that memorable cool breeze that _he_ was behind her. She followed the pull of the spirit energy into the forest. She ran a fair bit before feeling where it was concentrated. Turning around, sure enough, she saw the little boy. His menacing brown eyes locked on her, his ears were now in tact… his mouth still gruesomely sewn tightly shut. Rukia forced her fears and sadness away and drew her sword. 'Hi,' she said coldly, she was not intimidated slightly. She had allowed this thing to terrify her long enough.

The boy just watched her, saying nothing.

'Guess you can't talk,' said Rukia mockingly, walking towards him. 'But your ears are there, so you can listen. I am not afraid of you, or anything you do to me.'

The boy began to step backwards as Rukia advanced.

This caused her to exert more caution than confidence. This was not going to be an easy feat. 'I will not draw my blade against a child, no matter how devilish you are. Something else commands you, will you take me to him?'

Slowly, the boy smiled, bringing his paces to a halt. He raised his hand, to point behind her…

Arms came from behind her and began to choke Rukia. She dropped her zanpakutō, the hands at her throat began to tighten. She kicked hard behind her, causing the attacker's grip to loosen, she ran forward, turning around to face them… but saw no one. Her neck was sore, the skin burning slightly. Who ever had tried to strangle her had been wearing gloves. She looked around, noticing that the boy was gone. Calling her zanpakutō failed. _The enemy is still nearby_…

Rukia then felt dark spirit energy near her and looked to see a figure. It had to be a man given the height, and build. He was wearing what looked like the black shinigami robes, but they were wearing dark gloves and a dark hooded cape masked his head and body. Their presence was powerful, comparable to that of a captain-level shinigami. Rukia struggled not to let his power bring her to her knees, fighting with all her might against the pressure.

'You will not take me down!' she yelled. Her joints were beginning to hurt, her muscles cramping.

She felt an unanticipated sharp, raw pain radiate from her thigh. She looked down to see a dagger embedded in her leg; a child's giggle could be heard running from her. Looking back where the hooded figure had been, he was gone now… but just gone from her sight…

Rukia felt something hit her so hard in the face she fell to the ground, pushing the dagger further into her leg. She looked up to see the figure, standing above her. He was wearing a mask over his face, but instead of the customary white base she was used to seeing, it was black… the eyes and mouth were painted over with white. His stare penetrated through her, she felt his gaze on every part of her body… she was hypnotized.

Sounds of voices broke her from the trance. The hooded figure looked into the distance behind her and began to shun-po away deep into the woods. Rukia felt the presence lifted off of her. In a rush of adrenaline she pulled the dagger from her thigh, screaming in pain and began to chase after the figure.

&&&&&

Mayuri was deeply intrigued as he watched the monitor displaying the spirit energy fluxes around Rukia rapidly oscillated out of control. The appearance had been so sudden. On the screen, he could not make out what Rukia was seeing or talking to. _But she has him! The enemy is there!_ Nemu was in the office behind him, concerned for Rukia's safety.

'Mayuri-sama, should we press the alarm?' asked Nemu calmly.

'No Nemu! I want to see how far she can trace whatever this is without other shinigami messing this up!' he replied hastily.

'But, Mayuri-sama if Rukia is—'

'Killed? So? It does not affect me in the slightest. If she is a casualty of science, yet I learn something from this, then there is no tragedy. Death without purpose is a tragedy Nemu,' he said snidely. He focused on the tracking map; they were deeper into the woods. He turned to the surveillance screen and saw a dark hooded figure; it looked as though it were going to attack Rukia. He noticed she had a knife embedded in her thigh. 'Hmm,' Mayuri said to himself, 'so this is our invader. His appearance does not impress me.'

Suddenly, the monitor showing spirit energy fluxes around Rukia failed, showing nothing. Rukia's energy had spiked and now was declining rapidly…

Nemu instantly ran to push the siren, much to Mayuri's annoyance. He halted her with kidō causing her to stumble and hit the wall. 'Calm down Nemu! If you do that you'll chase him away!'

'Yes Mayuri-sama,' said Nemu, rubbing her head.

&&&&&

Matsumoto had been doing some paperwork when she felt Rukia's reiatsu spike, and that familiar dark feeling crept over her. 'Do you feel that?' she asked Toshiro who was across the room at his desk.

'Feel what? No I—Matsumoto?' he asked, noticing she was standing up. She walked over to the window, stared out for a moment, and began to wakl to the door.

Matsumoto felt frantic. 'Rukia… she's in trouble…' she began to shunpo away.

'Where? How do you— Matsumoto!' Toshiro stopped what he was doing and followed her.

&&&&&

Matsumoto stopped at the edge of the forest, staring in between the trees. Hisagi soon appeared next to her, followed by Toshiro. He was very confused, and surprised to see Hisagi there.

'You felt it too?' Matsumoto asked.

He nodded, 'it was Rukia, something must have happened to her.'

'I can sense her, faintly… she must be chasing it!'

'Let's go!' Hisagi exclaimed, turning to face Toshiro, 'Captain Hitsugaya, alert the other captains! If Rukia is following this son of a bitch, it could get ugly!'

Toshiro nodded in confirmation of Hisagi's request, and ran to the closest Division near by— the Sixth.

&&&&&

Rukia was moving as fast as she could after the man in front of her. She managed to release some kido spells, but missed hitting her target. _Where is he running?_ She was dead focused on the enemy ahead. She was not accepting defeat.

&&&&&

Matsumoto and Hisagi raced through the forest, shunpoing at full speed as Rukia's reiatsu was beginning to weaken at an accelerated rate. Soon they could make her out in the distance, she was fighting someone. Matsumoto began to feel a pain in her side, similar to before.

'She's up there!' Hisagi said as he sighted her, he turned his attention to Rangiku. 'What's wrong?'

'My side, it… oh god…' she held up her hand from touching it, it was soaked in blood and other fluids.

Hisagi's eyes widened. 'Rangiku! What happened?'

'I don't know, it's fine! We have to get to Rukia!' she said. The pain was intensifying but it didn't matter now. Rukia was in trouble.

They stopped and saw Rukia in an empty clearing, her face had was cut deeply on the cheek, her uniform tattered with bloody cuts in her skin… she was fighting what looked like a shinigami in robes with a dark hood. Long sharp claws extended through his gloves, he could move very face. By the looks of it, Rukia was unable to release her zanpakuto, and it was reduced to a mere katana.

'Rukia!' Hisagi shouted, drawing his sword. The hooded figure was watching Hisagi and Matsumoto carefully.

'Hisagi! What are you doing—' Rukia was cut off by her own scream as the man moved to hit her once again. She moved fast and managed to hit him strongly with her sword, falling to her knee afterwards.

Matsumoto then fell, the pain in her side was getting worse, the feverish symptoms returning. The man disappeared from Hisagi and Rukia's sight only to reappear at Matsumoto's side impaling her with his claws. She screamed and Hisagi moved and knocked the man off of her.

'Get up!' Hisagi ordered him. 'Get up and fight like a man!' He was not going to bother introducing himself to this scum for whatever this was it had no dignity. Where was pride in a sneak attack?

A voice entered through Hisagi's mind, _**'Bloodthirsty…are we now… Hisagi…' **_ It slithered through him like a serpent, it sounded sinister, like pure evil…

Hisagi froze for a moment, watching carefully as the man stood up. 'You will suffer for what you have done to Soul Society!'

'_**As will you suffer Hisagi-kun… for what you've done…'**_

'Shut up!' Hisagi yelled. _How does it know my name?_ The voice felt as though it were embedded its words into his soul, paralyzing him, slowing him down. Hisagi moved to attack the man but was too slow and was struck.

'_**Where is the killer in you Hisagi-kun… why do you bother trying to hide it?'**_

Hisagi felt his heart pound…_Kazeshini_… he attacked the man again, managing to hit him this time. His sword clashed with his claws. The fight could go either way…

'_**You love blood, you love anger, you love death! You're a killer Hisagi, a natural born killer!'**_

'Shut up!' he yelled slashing through the man, only to hear his laughter echo through his mind.

The man disappeared from Hisagi's line of sight. Hisagi soon felt a sharp penetration through his abdomen… he looked down to see the wound from before… he was instantly bleeding profusely from the injury. Although he could see no blade, he felt as though there was one lodged within him. He felt it move, as though it were slicing more of his insides, sawing through his tissues... He coughed up thick bouts of blood, lots of it… his consciousness was fading…

Rukia felt fearful, as she looked at her fallen comrades, the hooded man began to slowly approach her. She was too weak to resist his spiritual pressure. The man knelt down next to her, beginning to gently caress her face, causing the injury in her leg to sting…

'Don't touch me,' she said icily at him, moving her face away.

The man laughed and then roughly grabbed her face in his hands. _**'Such a burden… how useless you are…'**_

Rukia could not help but flinch at his words. 'Who are you?' she demanded. She spat some blood out from her mouth. Despite her injuries she did not feel pain, except for her leg, it felt as though a hot iron was stuck inside that continuously burned… never cooling… She went to move to reach her sword but the man threw her back, hurting her again. Rukia leapt up and proceeded to shunpo from his grasps, facing him empty handed.

'What do you want!' she shrieked at him. 'Why are you here?' She kept a firm eye on her sword nearby…

The man said nothing, merely chuckled grimly, he whipped out his arm and his claws extended, aiming for Rukia…

&&&&&

The alert of the siren rang through Soul Society. Mayuri reached for his earmuffs, covering his ears to block the noise. _So bloody irritating…_

Mayuri's screen had showed him up to when Rangiku and Hisagi had been there. But then the hooded figure had somehow overpowered them and was now with Rukia…taunting her no doubt. He could not hear anything. All images were starting to grow blurry Rukia, her spirit energy fading. He slammed his fist on his desk.

'Dammit!' he cursed. All of his tracking powers were lost. They fed off of Rukia's spirit energy, and did not emit their own, so once hers were depleted, inevitably so would the life of his microbes he had implanted on her. But even if they did die, this had not been a failure, there was an intense presence in that clearing... _it must be near his base… something in particular draws this man their… his energy is radiating from that spot…_

&&&&&

Toshiro Hitsugaya and run into the Sixth Division, causing Byakuya to stir.

'Captain Hits—' began Byakuya.

'There is an attack!' Hitsugaya interrupted, 'Matsumoto and Hisagi! They felt Rukia's reiatsu spike! They've gone after her we need to alert Soul Society!

Byakuya was perplexed, he had not felt Rukia's reiatsu since she left his office. 'Where was this? Where have they gone?'

'The woods just near here! Captain Kuchiki we must act now! We're losing time!' Toshiro persisted.

Byakuya did not want to act so recklessly, but he could not take the chance that Rukia's life was in danger. He wasted no time in messaging a Hell Butterfly to Yamamoto, and informed his squad to be extra vigilant and stand guard at the edge of the forest and around their Division in case of a Hollow attack.

Neither Toshiro or Byakuya could sense anything. 'They went this way,' Toshiro informed him.

They began to move when something caught Byakuya's eye. It was a dagger, blood surrounding it. He touched it and it burned his skin, an image of Rukia flashed for a second in his mind. The blood trailed forward, unquestionably leading the way to find them. 'This way,' he said, sprinting forward.

Toshiro could not help but feel distressed about what they may find ahead. _Dammit Matsumoto, please don't have taken on more than you can handle_.

&&&&&

Rukia saw the claws extend and made a split second decision to grab her zanpakuto— she just managed to block the attack a split second before it hit her. She was full of angst, growing uneasy as she exhausted what was left of her energy. She didn't know how much longer she could go fighting this enemy alone.

The appearance of two familiar reiatsu's soon came on the scene…

'Stand down!' ordered Toshiro, his sword raised towards the figure.

Byakuya was close behind, his sword also at the ready, 'you are in violation of Soul Societies' laws, surrender or be struck down.' He was cautiously analyzing the setting knowing full well the enemy had _let _them enter into the battle scene. This enemy had proven that he was more than capable enough to fight them.

The figure stood still a moment, saying nothing, doing nothing— then in a flash he moved his arm across him, vanishing in a twist of wind. The sheer energy and pressure from his escape was enough to knock Toshiro and Byakuya to the ground...


	9. Chapter 9

Rukia hissed at the pain of the cuts on her body as she slowly moved to stand; the wound in her thigh was still by far the most painful. She saw Byakuya and Toshiro stand back up once the man was gone. Byakuya was looking over at her; his eyes had been on her since he arrived. Rukia did her best to avoid it and tried to get up as well, her wounded leg was so shaky she could hardly manage to get up.

'Don't move so fast Rukia—' Byakuya began, but stopped upon seeing her stand up fully. Blood was dripping from her everywhere she was cut. He noticed the scratch on her cheek right away, and when she turned and he caught a brief sight of the horrid gash in her thigh. He felt anger disperse through him. How could he have let this happen to her? She continued to avoid his gaze.

'Captain?' a faint voice called. It was Matsumoto. She sat up slowly, the gash in her side bleeding rather heavily.

'Matsumoto! What the hell happened to you?' Toshiro asked coming over towards her. While her cut was pretty serious, it was nothing someone from Squad Four wouldn't be able to treat.

Hisagi held his abdomen. He had managed to rip off a piece of fabric from his pants to wrap around his midsection; his face grimaced as he slowly stood up. Byakuya noted his injury. 'So he is more than capable of fighting a captain-level shinigami?' Byakuya asked, somewhat in disbelief.

Hisagi nodded, wincing slightly from the pain. 'I underestimated him at first. He moves fast, and… different. It is hard to explain. How are Rukia and Rangiku?'

'Matsumoto is injured but she will be alright, Rukia—' Toshiro started.

'Fine!' Rukia called out, 'I'm okay.' She looked the worse out of everyone, 'just some light scrapes.' She stumbled slightly because of her leg.

Hisagi smiled softly, admiring Rukia's ability to try and maintain some good spirits. 'That man… I think he was keeping us away from you Rukia.'

Before Rukia could reply, Matsumoto began to cough, 'this the same injury I had at the other attack, only this time it was not just in my dreams… I am really hurt.' She got herself up and moved to lean on a tree.

'The same for myself,' Hisagi added. _How are these dreams linked with this man? What is the purpose of these injuries?_

Byakuya watched Rukia as she neared them. She had grown a sickly pale, no doubt from blood loss. Looking closer, he noticed that her eyes were turning a lighter blue… 'Rukia are you…'

'I'm fine Nii-sama,' she replied coldly. She walked away from him, starting to head back.

Toshiro looked at Byakuya, shocked from Rukia's actions, 'we should get going, there is nothing more to see here.' _Something is very wrong with Rukia…_

Byakuya nodded, keeping his attention on Rukia. He hadn't expected her to welcome his presence with open arms, but this behavior was out of character. Even when Rukia was cross with him, she was always polite and respectful.

&&&&&

As they walked back, Rukia felt very odd. She felt nauseous, her blood felt as though it had slowed, and now was crawling through her veins. She didn't realize that she was staggering in her walk until Hisagi touched her shoulder.

'Rukia, are you all right?' he asked gently.

She violently threw his hand off of her shoulder. She turned to face him, her eyes were now crimson red, 'there is no reason for you to touch me.' Her voice sounded harsh.

Hisagi was taken back, 'Rukia, what… your eyes!'

She stared at him for a moment before turning to face away. She had surprised herself with her overly defensive behavior. _What is happening to me?_ Spots clouded her sight, as though she were about to faint… Rukia fought against it, but it would pull on her again…

Byakuya moved towards her, but Rukia drew her sword out to her side. 'I will cut off your hand should it touch me,' she threatened. Her voice sounded as though it was speaking synchronously with that of another…

'That voice…' Hisagi said, 'it sounds like the voice of the hooded man… I could hear him in my head…'

Rukia kept her sword out and continued to walk. She felt very ill, she just wanted space, and she didn't want people to touch her. Everything was aggravating her at the moment. The pain felt as thought it were alive, consciously moving through her. Vomit crept rapidly up her throat and she turned, falling on her hands and knees to let it out, it was a sickly black color. She stood back up, leaning on a nearby tree for support, her skin looked even paler…

Byakuya immediately went to her, which only served to add to her rage. 'Get away from me!' she screamed at him, shoving him away. A surge of soreness erupted like lava from her leg, causing more searing pain to seep through her… it was spreading… She fell down to the ground, panting heavily… Her hand was hovering above the injury on he right leg… she couldn't touch it for the blood…

Byakuya knelt next to her. He looked at her eyes but did not see hostility behind them now, only how much she was suffering. He moved down to her legs, upon seeing the site of the injury he torn at the fabric of her pants to see it better. The wound looked nothing like a stab wound, it was more circular, as though a chuck of her flesh had been cut out. It was deep and dark blood and a blackish liquid oozed out… dark lines ran off from it underneath her skin, branching out like roots.

'Rukia how did this happen?' Byakuya asked sternly. It was like nothing had ever seen before.

Rukia's face was covered in a light sweat, she felt very cold despite the warm sensations from the wound that were consuming her body. 'Help…' was all she could say, the disturbing quality absent from her voice.

'Rukia how did you get this injury?' he asked again, more hastily this time. Whatever this was, it was acting fast.

Rukia began to laugh slightly, but it wasn't her laugh alone… 'Is it like watching her die… all over again?' Rukia asked, her voice stronger, more threatening… Byakuya froze. Rukia smiled… but it was not _her_ smile…

'Rukia…' Byakuya was growing very concerned.

'Byakuya-sama,' Rukia's voice was gone, replaced with the evil, slithering one and what sounded like… Hisana's… 'Byakuya-sama, these past five years with you have been like a dream…'

Those words… Hisana had spoken them on her deathbed… how could Rukia know… Byakuya put his hand on his sword… something clearly had possession over Rukia, he felt his heart pound… had it have been him he would have not hesitated to end his life, but this was Rukia, could he kill her if he had to? Byakuya was contemplating his decision heavily.

'Captain Kuchiki wait,' Hisagi insisted, 'she's still there…'

Byakuya drew his zanpakuto out, just in case, he could stil sense Rukia's reiatsu but it was fading… Rukia then coughed and blood ran from the sides of her mouth, the dark voice left hers leaving only her own… 'Nii-sama… please…' She seemed back to herself again, her eyes were calling out to him for help— she was fighting it.

Rukia's eyelids felt very heavy, she felt like she was becoming lost within herself…

'What is happening to her?' Matsumoto asked. 'What is she saying?'

'Something is trying to take control of her I cannot say what it is…' Byakuya said. Her words to him had taken him back to that day… He felt himself struggling to maintain his tranquility. What if Rukia succumbed to this?

'Let's keep moving, there's nothing we can do for her here,' Toshiro said.

Byakuya picked her up, holding her carefully. Rukia's slight influence over her own mind and body gave him confidence she could saved. _Please do not take her from me._

&&&&&

As they approached where Rukia had been introduced to the hooded-man, something caught Toshiro's eye, it was the dagger from before; just the hilt and a partial fragment of the actual blade remained. He picked it up noticing a black liquid, still moist where the blade had been severed.

'Captain Kuchiki, look at this, it is the dagger from earlier,' he said holding it towards him. Rukia was still crying in agony.

Byakuya noted the dark liquid. 'I see, so the dagger was tainted with something.'

Toshiro took a spare cloth from his bag, wrapping the dagger within it and putting it in his bag. 'I will give this to Captain Kurotsuchi, maybe he will know what it is.'

&&&&&

Many shinigami were standing outside the forest, awaiting the arrival of the five of them. Captain Unohana was the first to approach, with Hanataro and Isane. They instantly began to heal Matsumoto and Hisagi's wounds.

Unohana came to Rukia and was startled by Rukia's gray skin color, and red eyes. 'What happened to her?'

'We think she was struck with this,' Toshiro informed her presenting the dagger.

'My leg…' Rukia spoke, her voice sounding much weaker. Her cries were completely void of her own voice…

Unohana looked at her leg injury gasping, 'there is no time. We must take her to the infirmary, I must treat this now or she is going to die.'

&&&&&

Rukia lay on the bed, the throbbing in the leg was too much to withstand. It hurt so much she could not stand to speak. Byakuya was in the room with her and she desperately wanted him to go away. She felt surges of hatred run through her, she would lose consciousness, then light would return to her and she could see. Rukia knew she was losing her battle…

Byakuya could not hold back in his expression his concern for Rukia. She was in horrid agony and something dreadful was affecting her. He felt responsible for this… he had done this to her… Had he not said those thing she would not have been there… she would be safe.

Unohana quickly re-entered the room with a bottle in her hand. 'What's causing this is dark spirit particles. They must have been in the dagger and are now circulating through her body. That is why she is speaking so sinisterly, whoever did this is trying to manipulate her. It is very a vicious attack, but it is easy to stop so long as you do it right away. This antidote will stop its spread. I will need your assistance Byakuya.'

'In what manner?'

'Hold Rukia's arms back while I take her legs. This is going cause immeasurable pain as it fights whatever is doing this. She is going to suffer but it is the only thing I can do.' Unohana looked very sympathetically towards Rukia as she informed Byakuya of the treatment.

'You cannot use kido to hold her?' Byakuya asked hastily.

Unohana shook her head, 'there must be no outside influences on her body so the medicine can fully and effectively target the spreading spirit particles. They are destroying her spirit particles, replacing them, replicating like a cancer. This entity has already spread through most of her body.' She faced Rukia, knowing that although Rukia could not speak she could hear, 'I'm sorry this is going to hurt. I need to fully expose your leg Rukia.' Unohana began take off Rukia's shoes, socks and pants.

Rukia was still as Unohana did this. Byakuya looked away as Unohana began to expose Rukia's legs. Her right one was so destroyed from this thing. He hated this feeling of helplessness that was weighing him down.

'Captain Kuchiki, I need you to hold her down now,' Unohana said firmly.

Hesitantly, Byakuya came to Rukia's side wrapping his arms around her, holding her hands in his. 'Stay with me, Rukia,' he whispered into her ear.

'Prepare yourself Captain Kuchiki,' Unohana said reluctantly. She poured the liquid onto Rukia's thigh and instantly took a secure hold of Rukia's legs.

Never in her life did Rukia feel so much agony. The moment the liquid hit her cut she felt an awful, heated burning. The liquid blazed as it moved through her. It stung so bad, it was way worse than anything she had ever felt. She let out a bone chilling scream and gripped Byakuya's hands tightly, thrashing her body slightly. She tried to kick her legs but Unohana had her pinned down. Their touches soon felt like fire on her flesh.

'Let go of me!' she shrieked, 'you're hurting me! Her voice sounded altered, very enraged and vicious.

Unohana explained, 'the spirit particles invading her are fighting back! Do not let her get up!'

Rukia could feel the medicine combating the sickness that threatened her life. It was such an indescribable pain; she could feel every microscopic component of her being moving, fighting, dying…

Byakuya held her tight against him. He was felt genuine, organic fear for one of the first times in years. Rukia was enduring so much torture from this, that even though he knew it was necessary, he could not help but feel stressed. If Rukia were to die… he would be destroyed. As she writhed in pain in his arms he felt beaten down by regret. How could he have been so passive, how could he let her go…

Rukia's body contorted, twisted, and then finally Rukia seemed to settle down, collapsing in Byakuya's arms. Her breathing was very deep. Unohana and Byakuya waiting for her to be still for at least ten minutes before releasing their death grips on her. Unohana let go of one of her legs to examine the wound. It was at least reduced to a mere stab wound; the dark lines no longer extending from it. Using a healing kido, Unohana was able to heal it; along with her other scrapes quickly. Byakuya still held Rukia close to him, fearful if he released her harm would come to her again. He only left her side when he had to wait for Unohana to help Rukia into a clean robe. He wondered if Rukia would even care to see him… Unohana soon came and got him, rescuing him from his thoughts.

'Rukia will be fine now Captain Kuchiki,' Unohana promised him, 'stay with her a moment while I go and see how Matsumoto and Hisagi are. Rukia is going to be very tired. She's been through a lot tonight.'

Unohana left and it was just Rukia and Byakuya alone together. She was sitting up higher, supported by pillows. Her hair hung down, framing her face. She looked at peace, no longer in anguish. The color in her face was slowly coming back. He gently moved her bangs from her face. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing had become more tranquil. He touched his hand to hers; he missed the feeling of her body near his.

'Forgive me,' he said softly to her. _Thank you…for not taking her…_ He shook his head at himself, remembering the last time he had prayed, when Hisana passed away. It was something he had only ever done during times he felt helpless...

Rukia felt the pain evaporate from her body, its heaviness no longer weighing her down. Words from a gentle voice, unlike the harsh one before, floated through her body…'Forgive me'… She opened her eyes, blinking until clarity overcame the blurriness. She felt a hand on her hand, turning over she saw Byakuya, 'Nii-sama…' she said quietly. It was his voice that had spoken to her.

He gripped her hand tightly, but tenderly. 'Rukia,' he said in return.

Rukia was unsure of what to say. She could remember everything, even when she was barely conscious she knew what had happened. Him being there angered her; it angered her because it was so comforting, because she wanted him to be there. Even though he had ended things with her just earlier that night, she loved him still. She loved that he was with her now. Ashamed of this, Rukia looked away from him, forcing herself to take her hand out from his grasp. Everything about him, about them together was a paradox, a constant to and fro.

Byakuya took her coldness, for he could not argue back. Byakuya had pushed her away tonight, and now found himself needing her near him, he wanted to feel her breathing against him because it was verification she was alive.

'You don't have to stay… Nii-sama,' she said, her voice shaking. 'I am sure you must have other business to attend to.' She felt very fatigued, fighting her eyelids that so very much wanted to close.

'There is nothing that could make me leave your side,' he responded.

Rukia felt a tear escape, running down her cheek. Why was he doing this? Why as he being so loving towards her? She felt his hand gently wipe her tears away. She couldn't shake their discussion earlier that night from her thoughts. Did he really not want her? 'Byakuya…' she said softly, 'did you mean it?'

Byakuya tensed. What could he say? Surely she couldn't expect them to talk about this now. She needed to spend her energy recovering. 'This is not an appropriate time… Rukia…'

A few single tears fell from her eyes, 'Byakuya… do you love me?' She felt sleep pulling her down…

Byakuya felt a strong pull at his heart. She had called him by his name, she was asking him, not as his sister, but as a woman… He held her hand, watching her face as she slowly drifted into sleep. He kissed her temple, resting his forehead on hers for a moment. He was going to whisper his response in his ear when Unohana's return caused him to refrain.

Unohana smiled at him, 'it is nice to see Captain Kuchiki so loving towards her. I am sure that Rukia will be at ease knowing you are at her side.'

'When will she be able to come home?' he asked.

'I would like to keep her overnight so I can monitor her,' she responded, 'I need to send information to the Twelfth Division. This was a very cruel attack.'

'She will be fine though?' Byakuya needed that extra assurance.

'I have no reason to believe otherwise at this time Captain Kuchiki. All she needs is rest.' Unohana noticed Byakuya's lack of subtly of his fear of leaving her, 'as always, you may visit her any time throughout the night.'

Byakuya nodded, relieved Unohana could see through him and offer him comfort. He knew he should probably go and attend to his squad and let Rukia sleep. He looked at Rukia one last time, reluctantly making his exit from the infirmary. He trusted Unohana to care for Rukia. He didn't know what to do with his thoughts or feelings. When it came to his responsibilities, to Rukia… he was stuck at a fork in a road. His heart and sanity depended on Rukia. Just because he was trying to close himself off from her didn't mean he didn't need her. He wanted what was best for her, but now wasn't sure if he knew what was anymore… _I cannot help falling in love with you, Rukia._

********

A.N.: some quotes taken from anime, last line from my favorite song by Elvis Presley. Most romantic song I can think of 3

"If you love something, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was."

— **Richard Bach**


	10. Chapter 10

No one wanted to be near the Twelfth Division. Rumors were spreading that—if possible, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had gone even more insane. Narumi Fujisawa had given her captain Unohana's medical reports regarding Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Shuhei Hisagi's injuries. The attack on Rukia had been the most disturbing. Rukia was home now and doing well. She was training lots, so Narumi had heard anyway. A couple of hollows had been drifting into Sereitei, though not near to the degree or level as of previous attacks. Other shinigami had come forward from the other attacks claiming of similar phenomenon described by Rukia, Rangiku, and Hisagi. It was a dark time for Soul Society. There was a powerful enemy lurking in the shadows, infiltrating slowly… but no reason or knowledge or connections were obvious.

Inside his office, Mayuri had filled his walls with notes. He had gone through everything. From brief correspondences with Kisuke Urahara in the Human World, they had settled on certain things. This attacker could manipulate and change the spirit particles affecting kido and zanpakutos, but he had no effect whatsoever on their shunpo and jumping abilities. He could tap into minds, creating images and realistic sensations visible only to them. The man seen in the video could also speak within the minds of whomever he chose. The ghostly children, of whom everyone had seen a girl, except Rukia who had seen a boy, always appeared before a hallucination would take place. They symbolized something, they had to be a way of invoking fear as neither Mayuri nor Urahara could figure another purpose for them. All of the hallucinations involved death, perhaps the person's fear of dying? But why was Rukia's the most consistent and detailed? Sure she had seen tragedy in her life… but there were many in Soul society who had experienced far worse.

The attack on Rukia, Mayuri figured, was because she was the most affected by the dreams. She was fiery and would put up a good fight, but she was not quite near the level of a captain. There was also Byakuya Kuchiki to factor in, anything that happened to Rukia no doubt would have a profound affect on the head of the Kuchiki family. Perhaps they were being targeted… Mayuri sincerely doubted that Aizen could possibly be behind this. Though there was much uncertainty surrounding his demise, this pattern of attack was not his style.

Mayuri held the dagger that had punctured Rukia's thigh. The black liquid was entirely composed of spirit particles. But they were different from normal. They exhibited viral and cancerous properties he had read about from illnesses in the Human World. The way they had spread and replicated, destroying Rukia's own spirit particles was amazing, such efficiency and power. The antidote Unohana had provided her was similar to chemotherapy for humans, but with a much higher specificity for the malignant spirit particles. The medicine had only targeted the foreign particles, halted the rate at which they divided, and began to destroy them. Luckily, Rukia's own reiatsu had still been strong enough to be able to regenerate and fight off the invasive particles. _Maybe the mechanism in which he tried to take over Rukia is similar to how he inhibits our kido and zanpakutos…_ It was possible, maybe he was not that powerful, just sneaky… _I am kind of starting to like this guy now…_

The dagger itself was nothing special. A gold hilt, adorned with some blue gems, sapphires Mayuri thought them to be. He was about to toss it aside when something caught his eye… a symbol, perhaps a family crest or cult marking on the bottom of the hilt. The principle character Mayuri recognized was _omoi_— thought. Around it were various symbols, perhaps merely scratches or random decorations. Mayuri entered the symbol into his database, but nothing showed. _Perhaps this is one of Soul Societies' many dirty secrets... perhaps it is nothing... _Mayuri could think of only one person who would know. He turned on his telecommunicator, he was going to call Urahara.

********

Urahara was busy reviewing his own data from the events. He was interested in Byakuya's visions of Hisana… Byakuya had seen her once, when Rukia nearly drowned, and in the recent in the most recent encounter Rukia had been injected with foreign spirit particles and spoken Hisana's last words to Byakuya. Byakuya had previously confided in Yoruichi regarding the first incident, and contacted Urahara the day of the second one.

**Urahara had been sitting, drinking tea with a taro bun that Ururu had baked that morning. A beeping alerted him to an incoming message from Soul Society. Sighting as he got up, he strut over to read the paper. It was from Byakuya Kuchiki. The letter informed Urahara that the Twelfth Division had seen 'what pulled Rukia into the water' nothing regarding the events before, which gave him the appropriate loophole to conceal this information, and pass it on to someone he trusted (well, trusted more so than Mayuri Kurotsuchi), to interpret.**

'**Hmm, most interesting Byakuya…' Urahara grinned to himself as his eyes scanned the message.**

**Yoruichi entered the room. 'What is it Urahara?'**

'**Another attack in Soul Society Yoruichi dear,' he said shaking his head, 'Rukia was infected with foreign spirit particles. Under their influence she began taunting poor Byakuya with the same voice and words Hisana spoke before she died.'**

**'How could that be?' Yoruichi inquired. **

**Urahara shrugged, 'there are many possibilities Yoruichi-san. The malignant particles trying to overtake her would cause aggressive behaviour. Perhaps they were able to tap into her mind, though that would be a very advanced skill—very dark kido.'**

**'I just know how much it pains Byakuya to speak of Hisana. He cares so deeply for Rukia, to hear that from her mouth, although it was not her words...' Yoruichi had a sympathetic expression before having a sip of tea.**

**'He seems to be thinking of Hisana a lot lately.' Urahara sat back down, motioning for Yoruichi to join him.**

'**It is obvious though don't you think?' she asked Urahara, pouring herself tea. 'Our little Byakuya is developing feelings for Rukia.'**

**Urahara spat out his tea mid-sip. 'What? That couldn't possibly be—'**

'**I have seen how they look at one another, when I've walked around the Kuchiki manor and Soul Society on my patrols. He's… happier,' she told him. 'You must remember Byakuya before Hisana died.'**

'**Of course! Rude, arrogant, stuck up, hotheaded—' listed Urahara.**

'**Kisuke,' Yoruichi scolded lightly.**

'**I kid!' Urahara sighed, 'Byakuya's emotions are carefully sealed away. I remember from photos I saw of the wedding. He was smiling.' **_**A most unnerving sight…**_

**Yoruichi laughed, 'I remember! I was in attendance, in disguise of course. Hisana was the only one who could make him not act like a pompous brat. It would be nice if Rukia could be a ray of light for him…'**

'**So things between Rukia and Ichigo are no longer there?'**

'**You know the situation Kisuke, it doesn't really matter at this point if there was anything.'**

'**My, my,' Urahara said, stretching slightly, 'so much has changed from when that orange-headed boy burst into my shop.'**

'**So much more will continue to change,' she added. She found herself thinking of the new threat, the anxiety of it becoming present in both worlds. 'What do you think of these hallucinations?'**

'**Now an interesting topic,' Urahara replied, wiping his hands together to get rid of the crumbs, 'I think that this is part of how the enemy attacks.'**

'**So they are illusions? Like Aizen?'**

'**No, no, quite the contrary based on new evidence from the most recent attack, I think these could be real. Similar to a mirage; these shinigami are witnessing and experiencing something displaced. But how I cannot say.'**

**Yoruichi was intrigued. 'How does this tie in with the energy fluxes and loss of spirit abilities?'**

'**The enemy,' Urahara started, using his cane to push a button revealing an image of the hooded man taken from Mayuri's microbes. He continued, 'is able deactivate all of our abilities **_**except**_** accelerated jumping and speed. That I do not believe is able to do. To be honest, I do not think his intentions are violent in nature…'**

**Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'What about the hollow attacks?'**

'**The hollow attacks are the key here Yoruichi-san!' Urahara said, an aura of mystery surrounding his tone. 'Why not have annihilated Soul Society in one night? Why not repetitively? There is nothing unique about the hollows. They are stronger because they are in groups and we find ourselves at a minor disadvantage than usual. I think the hollows are a distraction, just a side effect of the energy fluxes. They are not always present when hallucinations have been reported.'**

**Yoruichi considered this, thinking it through. 'Is there any connection between those that have come forward with these 'mirages' you call them?'**

'**That I am still looking for… I am missing a vital piece of this puzzle. But it will come in time. Whoever this hooded man is, he wants us to uncover him. This is all just foreplay Yoruichi-san! The teasing, the touching, the—' Urahara was silenced by a pillow, hardened from the sheer velocity at which Yoruichi threw it at him.**

'**It all just seems so pointless,' stated Yoruichi. 'I will returning to Soul Society tomorrow to see if I can discover anything.'**

Urahara frowned at the pillow that had hit him. Sighing at the memory, he was about to return to his work when he was alerted to an incoming message. It was from Mayuri. It was of the dagger used to impale Rukia's thigh, accompanied by data of the black liquid and Rukia's health stats from when Unohana treated her. The crest symbol on the bottom of the dagger struck Urahara's memory. _Where have I seen this before…_ A memory struck. _Could it be… _perhaps this was the missing piece, perhaps now the enemy could be found out…

%%%%%

Rukia was preparing to go to the lieutenant meeting that Yamamoto had called. Rukia had been briefly training for the past few days and felt stronger, recovering fast from the recent attack. She was dressed in her shinigami robes, sitting in front of her vanity mirror fixing her hair. Her room at the Kuchiki manor was bare. She had moved most of her things into her room at the Thirteenth Division barracks. It disturbed her to sleep under the same roof as Byakuya. How could anything be normal between them? She laughed at this—when had their relationship been anything normal?

_Was it all a dream…_ they had been falling in love, such a short time ago. Though it seemed while Rukia, who had stripped herself of everything holding her back and dove naked and headfirst had landed in the water alone… Byakuya still on the shore, stood waiting, contemplating, preferring to stay dry on land alone as she waited for him. She knew he must love her, maybe not now but at some point. At some point he had walked into the sea with her… but when he got to the point where the sea would surpass his height, he had turned back… leaving Rukia to drift in the tide… It comforted her to think he may still be there, watching her from the shore. But she was doubtful he would ever come in again.

Someone knocked at her door. 'Miss Rukia?' it was a maid.

'Yes?' Rukia inquired.

'Byakuya-sama wishes you to come to the gardens. Your Uncle Makoto Kuchiki is here.'

_Great._ 'All right, thank you,' Rukia told her. The last person she wanted to be near was Byakuya. She was trying to keep her distance from him, feeling conflicted from the hurt she felt from his rejection and the love he had shown her when she was injured. He was a conflicted, contradictory, confused man she had decided. Rukia couldn't deal with the stress at the moment. Soul Society was in a state of defense and it was not beneficial to fret over such trivial matters. Her heart could not deal with another pain.

Rukia stood up and began to walk down the long hallway to the staircase to head outside. Laughter caught her attention, followed by a slight breeze. She withdrew her sword, turning on the spot to see all directions. Something caught her attention… her reflection in a small mirror. She couldn't quite make out her whole face in it. Rukia remembered that night she had nearly drowned in the lake, she had noticed her face looked odd… it looked the same, but she felt that someone else's eyes looked back at her. Her centre bangs looked frayed, almost shorter... _Maybe they just got messy from walking fast…_ She raised her hand to neaten them, noticing the reflection of her hand did not appear in the mirror… Rukia froze on the spot. Was she just imagining things? She moved her face forward, her reflection appeared to be staying still…

'Miss Rukia! What on earth are you doing?' Rukia screamed and jumped turning around to see the maid standing there, looking at her as though she were crazy.

'I just… I thought I saw…'

She shook her head. 'You pretty, young women, so obsessed with vanity. You are absolutely beautiful Miss Kuchiki. I hope you do not think it impudent of me to say, but even Master Kuchiki thinks so.'

Rukia felt herself blush despite the sorrowful expression. _Nii-sama does not think anything of me._ 'I am sure you are mistaken.' _Mistaken…_ Rukia turned back to look at the mirror, noting that her bangs looked neater. _Maybe my eyes are playing games with me…_

'Enough of your reflection Miss Kuchiki,' the maid semi-scolded, 'a woman who cannot see past her own face is sure to trip and fall flat on it. Your brother and uncle are downstairs in the North gardens.'

'Yes, thank you,' Rukia said, hurrying away downstairs. The face in the mirror was hard to erase from her head… she was growing tired of all the mind games.

%%%%%

In the gardens sat Makoto and Byakuya Kuchiki. It was a pleasantly cool day, but a dark aura lurked throughout Seireitei like an overwhelming fragrance. Makoto tapped his fingers on the table.

'Brother you must know that I am here for reasons that extend beyond a friendly visit. Though my purpose is still familial, but in a more, business-minded sense.' Makoto shifted to sit more upright.

'State your purpose.' Byakuya was honestly in no mood to be discussing Kuchiki family affairs at this time. He was operating on minimal sleep and was consumed with training, and paperwork. Though he would never admit it, he was also deeply hurt that Rukia's belongings were slowly 'disappearing' from her room. She had spent all her nights since her hospital release at the Thirteenth Division, not even bothering to tell him. Shouldn't he expect this though? How could he have consciously broken her heart and not expected repercussions?

'Byakuya you realize that should something happen to you that you have no heir to keep your position as head of this family.'

'Of course I am aware of this.' Even though Rukia was technically his sister, she was not of noble birth. Neither Makoto, as he forfeited the position in the past, nor Makoto's son, or Rukia could claim title should Byakuya die.

'The elders are pushing for Ayumi and Torio to marry immediately. You understand this puts the Kuchiki family in Torio's hands should you die?' Makoto sounded deeply troubled by this potential circumstance.

'Why have your daughter marry someone who you find inadequate at leadership?'

'Torio will make a fine husband to Ayumi. But head of the Kuchiki family is _your_ title. It should be passed down to _your_ children.'

'I see.' Byakuya hated this subject of conversation. 'I have no plans on being retired from my position at any time in the near future Makoto. Do not insult me by doubting my abilities.'

Makoto scoffed. 'Byakuya one rarely has a choice in their demise. You are incredibly powerfully, incredibly wise. But it is not an impossible event. What would happen with Rukia?'

'Rukia is for my thoughts to worry, as is my status. Do not express your anxieties regarding this any longer. I have yet to find an enemy whose sword is mighty enough to reach me.'

'How long do you intend to be alone brother?' Byakuya said nothing in response. Makoto dared to continue, 'Byakuya, that day at my home, with Rukia, am I correct in my assumptions that may love her? Do not lie to me.'

Byakuya thought about his answer carefully. 'If any such emotions were to arise I would take it upon myself to terminate such actions and feelings.'

Makoto shook his head. 'I can see through your formulated response brother. You are not always as clever as your reputation makes you to be. Why hold back? It is clear Rukia feels—'

'Rukia's heart has long been with Ichigo Kurosaki, who has returned to Soul Society.'

Makoto knew his brother's jealousy all too well. Byakuya had been a very emotional child, (and still was in Makoto's opinion), but now he just hid them better. But no matter what, Byakuya could never hide his jealousy when it came to women. Makoto knew him too well. 'I would tell you you're being a great idiot but what good would that do? If you want to live—'

Makoto stopped upon noticing Rukia walking towards them. 'Rukia darling, how is my lovely niece?' He got up to hug Rukia, an action very un-customary for nobles, but Makoto was never one to properly conform.

'It is nice to see you Uncle Makoto,' Rukia said. She looked to her brother, keeping her head down. 'Nii-sama,' she greeted, sounding as neutral as she could.

The tension between them was very obvious to Makoto, who eyed Byakuya suspiciously. Byakuya was looking away, occasionally glancing back at Rukia, staring her from top to bottom. 'Won't you join us Rukia?' Makoto invited.

'No,' she answered, a bit too hastily, 'sorry, forgive me I am going to the lieutenants' meeting.'

'What a shame, you and Byakuya must come visit.'

'Yes, I look forward to Ayumi's wedding.' Rukia said. She wanted to get out of there. She could feel Byakuya's eyes on her. His presence was driving her insane.

'It may not be as elaborate of an affair, depending on how these attacks make out. But I will not keep you from your duties. Goodbye dear Rukia, it was very nice to see you.' Rukia bowed as a goodbye, giving a mere head nod to Byakuya before taking off rapidly. Makoto smirked at Byakuya, 'well, as grandfather did say, 'the tension between lovers is a thick and heavy fog the mightiest winds cannot disperse.'

'You are embarrassing yourself,' Byakuya said, dismissing the topic drinking his tea.

'It is not shameful how you feel for one another, Byakuya. Love is love, I fear you have forgotten that.'

'It appears you have forgotten there is a fine line between love and duties Makoto.'

'You are the one who chooses how fine that line is Byakuya. There was once a time you did not paint with such broad strokes.'


	11. Chapter 11

Rukia was beyond relieved to be away from Byakuya. It hurt her to see him. She was actually looking forward to being at the meeting and getting to hang out with Renji and Ichigo afterwards. It was like old times again. She was enjoying being able to talk with Ichigo again. Renji was always there for her, but her and Ichigo had a connection that was beyond words, beyond anything she had ever understood. It was nice to have him in her life again, even if like before, there time together was only temporary.

The breezes through Soul Society had been very cold lately, an omnipresent reminder that the enemy was watching them. Rukia wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly. The sun was beginning to set. Rukia heard a small cry, stopping to check around. She noticed her shadow… it looked… doubled.

'_Rukia_,' she heard a voice whisper by her ear. She turned around, but saw no one. '_Rukia…_' there it was again! It was feminine, gentle, not like a child though. She was beginning to feel uneasy, deciding to ignore the voice and get moving. As she walked, she noticed from the corner of her eye that another shadow was walking along side hers… Rukia drew her zanpakuto fearing that the hooded man was near.

'Come out!' she called out, defending herself against an invisible enemy, 'come out you coward!' Nothing happened. She sheathed her zanpakuto again and began to walk faster. _I must be going mad._

'_Rukia! Rukia!_' the whispering was back only louder… the ground began to feel as though it were moving, her began to spin… Rukia was lost once she landed on her hands and knees… everything was spinning. She saw images, incoherent images that flashed through her head so fast like shots from a gun. She saw a house, waves crashing, people in a crowd, she could hear yelling, crying, chaos… she saw the dark hole, she felt herself being pulled into it…

&&&&&

Renji had been on his way to the meeting from the Sixth Division when he heard a voice…'_Rukia…_' He stopped and looked around. _Strange, I don't see Rukia anywhere… is someone calling her?_ He was about to take another step when he heard it again, '_Rukia…help her…help!_' He grabbed his head; it felt as though the voice had entered inside him. It sounded like a woman, frantic. Instantly, Renji tried to sense for Rukia's reiatsu, she was not far from him. He started to run when he felt his head begin to spin. He lowered himself to one knee, taking a moment to restore himself… '_Rukia! Rukia!_' The whispers came back and Renji felt himself pulled from his thoughts. He didn't know what to make of the voice, but he knew he had to get to Rukia immediately.

&&&&&

Rukia was in water, struggling to reach the rope. She had to pull herself out. _Reach higher! Get out of here!_ Her muscles ached, she could not jump… what was happening to her… Suddenly two arms wrapped around her torso—

'Rukia!' Renji screamed. He had found her standing, spaced out then she had abruptly collapsed. He was holding her, shaking her. She woke up fast.

She was surprisingly calm. 'Renji?'

'Oh thank god,' he said hugging her tight. 'God dammit Rukia, what the hell is going on?'

Rukia looked him dead in the eyes, 'Renji… I think I'm going insane.'

He stared at her blankly. 'Wh-what?'

'I… these dreams, something is inside my head… I'm starting to see my face change in the mirror, I feel like I'm being watched all of the time… I hear voices, I—'

'Rukia… the same thing just happened to me, they're happening more and more. It's not just you anymore.'

'You've seen things too?'

'I heard a voice, just before I came to you,' he replied, 'it sounded like a woman, whispering your name, it told me to help you...'

'I heard a woman calling my name as well.' This was interesting... could it be possible that is was the same voice?

'Do you think he's playing games with us? Perhaps we should notify Captain Kurotsuchi…'

Rukia shook her head. 'No, for some reason, I do not think voice was his… it felt… comforting to me. Like, it was looking out for me.'

'You can't just trust voices you hear coming from nowhere Rukia. I wish I could understand this. I hate not knowing anything.'

'I don't know anymore, I'm not sure of anything.'

Renji grew concerned. 'Hey, it's going to be okay Rukia. You're tough, you can fight whatever this is. Soul Society has withstood mightier enemies.'

'It's not just that…' Rukia said, running her hands through her hair with frustration, 'it's…' She wanted to tell him about Byakuya, how he had hurt her, how confusing he was being... but she couldn't. To be honest, Rukia wasn't worried that Renji wouldn't understand. She just wasn't sure if anything could be fixed.

Renji embraced her, 'it's Ichigo being back right?'

'What?' she asked, confused, wondering where that had come from.

'It's okay Rukia. You've handled everything with him so well. You guys are acting now like no time has passed between you. Maybe… maybe this is a second chance for you both.' Renji really wanted to make her feel better. He couldn't imagine how traumatizing everything had been for her.

Rukia sighed at Renji's words. _Bloody fool_. 'There is no second chance for Ichigo and I Renji. But thank you Renji.'

'Things happen for a reason, there is a purpose to why Ichigo is here with you again.' He smiled at her. Typical Rukia, he thought. _She can be so similar to Captain Kuchiki it freaks me out..._

Rukia decided it was time to let this conversation go. She was feeling very upset and was vulnerable after everything that had been going on. She didn't want Renji fueling futile fantasies of some immaculate, romantic reunion with Ichigo. She did not want that to happen.

The women's voice lingered in her ears as she walked. Who was it? For some reason, Rukia knew it wasn't from someone wishing to do her harm. _Maybe things will be different the next time he comes near me... _

They walked in silence to the meeting hall. Renji elbowed her lightly. 'So…' he paused, 'Is everything…good at home?'

'Why?' she inquired. _Something has to be on his mind…_

'Jeez Rukia, chill out. You were just in the infirmary!' he responded.

She calmed a bit. 'Oh, sorry I didn't… I'm sorry. I'm fine though, just a bit tired. Why are you asking about my home?' It was an odd question, what could he have meant by that?

'Captain Kuchiki said you're practically moved out?' he asked, rather timidly. He hadn't wanted to bring it up but he knew his captain would be expecting some information.

Rukia gasped at this, 'Nii-sama told you that?'

'Yeah, he hasn't been in the best of moods lately, well, for him anyways,' Renji pointed out, 'but yeah, he I dunno, he made a comment about it the other day. Asked me how you were. Not like I've seen you much though. Everyone's been so bus—'

'How dare he,' she said angrily to herself. What was Byakuya's problem? If it bothered him so much why had me not just come to her about it? 'Nii-sama can be so arrogant, so—'

'Did I just hear Rukia Kuchiki about to smack talk her brother?' a voice interrupted her from behind. It was Ichigo. Renji himself looked shocked at what had just come out of Rukia's mouth.

Rukia jumped around and was blushing mad, partially embarrassment, mostly rage. 'Ichigo Kurosaki when will you learn it is rude to barge in on a conversation.'

He smirked at her. 'About as rude as gossip? Beside, I know how much you love it when I surprise you.'

She hit him, semi-lightly, shaking her head. 'What brings you over here? Other than to bother me?'

Ichigo laughed. 'Rukia, don't be so uptight. I just wanted to know when your little lieutenant session would be done. Chad, Uryuu, and Inoue and I will meet you both after? Perhaps we can do a patrol?'

'Should be doable, but Rukia cannot go with us.' Renji looked at her worriedly. He hated that he had been so busy with the Sixth Division he couldn't keep an eye out for her.

'I am sure if I requested so, I would be allowed to go. So many have experienced what I have now.' _It doesn't really matter where I am; this attacker seems to find me._ It was a dismal fact, but true.

&&&&&

The meeting was lead by Chōjirō Sasakibe, the lieutenant of the First Division. He revealed the new theories both Mayuri and Urahara had inferred from the evidence they had collected. ['From the microbes that Captain Kurotsuchi implanted on Rukia Kuchiki—' began Chojiro___'What?!' exclaimed Rukia, 'when did he do that?'___'No body ever seems to know how…' Chojiro admitted, an uneasy feeling washing over him]. To the agreement of most, more patrol squads were implemented. Those previously banned due to experiencing strange phenomenon, like Rukia, were permitted to go now. So many had been affected it did not matter at this point. If anything, having people out there to draw the enemy in might be a good thing.

Despite the new developments, Nanao was still troubled by something, 'has there been any research done into how to fight this enemy? Are we just expected to rely on shunpo and jumping abilities alone?'

'At this point Mayuri-sama and Urahara-san are in the process of determining the mechanism of how the spirit particles are changed,' Nemu replied.

'So we have to rely just on our wits and basic skills?' Renji asked.

'Uh oh! Pineapple head's not going to make it…' Yachiru said, smiling mischievously. Renji glared at her and was elbowed lightly by Tetsuzaemon Iba. 'Don't worry Pineapple head! I will protect you,' Yachiru taunted.

Matsumoto sighed deeply. 'The problem is if he gets inside your head and entraps you in a dream... there is no way to pull yourself out.'

'We'll just have to anticipate that, and fight it as best we can,' Rukia said, smiling at Matsumoto.

'OH!' whined Marechiyo Ōmaeda, 'I don't want him in my head!'

'Not like there's much going on in there anyway…' Renji muttered under his breath.

'Don't worry Maki-Maki!' chimed Yachiru, 'everyone says you're very thick-headed so you'll be fine!'

'What?!' burst Marechiyo.

'Silence,' Chojiro demanded calmly, 'this is a war situation. No unnecessary travel outdoors unless you are on patrol. Your captains have all been given strict instructions. Everyone has a place to be at an appropriate time. As Lieutenant Kurotsuchi has reminded us, for the time being, we will be at a slight disadvantage. Like a single arrow, we will be broken if we stand to fight alone, but as a bunch we cannot be taken down. That is the strength of Soul Society.' Chojiro eyed everyone in the room, they all nodded in agreement. _Now it is time for the hard news…_ 'Lastly, Captain Commander Yamamoto wishes there to be a squad of shinigami to patrol the forested area where Captain Hisagi, and Lieutenants Matsumoto and Kuchiki were injured. There were high levels of this man's spirit energy, we think that clearing could be a hideout.'

'Can you say that for sure?' asked Nanao. She did not like the sounds of this plan at all.

'It is possible at this point Lieutenant Ise. To know for certain we need people to investigate it further.' Chojiro had not been looking forward to bringing this topic up at all.

'Are you wanting a group of lieutenants to do this?' asked Rukia.

'Captain Commander Yamamoto wishes for it to be composed of non-captain, non-lieutenant, and non-third seat level shinigami. We need our best here.' Chojiro replied.

'That is a suicide mission!' objected Renji.

'I have to agree with Lieutenant Abarai,' Nanao added, 'is there no other option for gathering information?' Her mind was taken about just over one hundred years ago, when her lieutenant at teh time, Lisa Yadomaru along with a few others, were sent on a mission similar to this... Lisa never came back, well, not the same anyway...

'Mayuri-sama believes that the enemy needs our reiatsu, our spirit energy to attack. Using live shinigami to—' Nemu began.

'You make it sound like they are using them as bait,' Tetsuzaemon interrupted.

Nemu sighed, 'we need the enemy to show in order to study him.'

'Unbelievable! That cannot happen! There has to be some other way!' protested Renji.

Chojiro sighed. 'There is considerable risk, but it is how the Captain Commander and our research team feel is the best way to learn more. I apologize but it is orders. Begin to assemble teams. One member from each squad should meet at the First Division in two hours time from now. No exceptions. Dismissed.'


	12. Chapter 12

Isane Kotetsu had to run to catch up with Rukia after the meeting. 'Rukia!' she called after her, 'Rukia!'

Rukia turned, surprised to see who was running after her. 'Isane, what is it?' she asked.

'Captain Unohana wishes to see you, she wants to check your healing from the past week's attack,' Isane informed her.

Rukia nodded, 'oh, of course. I will head to the Fourth Division immediately.'

'I will see you there, forgive me I must say a word to Kiyone before I head back. See you later, Rukia,' Isane said, waving as she ran to the Thirteenth Division.

Renji frowned. 'I thought you were okay?'

'It is just a checkup Renji. Don't worry about it,' Rukia said warmly so as to calm him.

'Don't you know by now I worry about everything to do with you?' Renji told her affectionately.

Ichigo was soon spotted walking towards them. 'Hey! Renji! Rukia!' he called, beginning to run over. 'How was the meeting?'

'Bullshit,' Renji replied, 'you won't believe what they want us to do.'

'Tell me, where are we going to train?' asked Ichigo.

'Meet me at my place, we can go practice until our patrol time,' Renji answered.

'We have to assign a member of each squad to form a group that is going to go on an exploratory mission where I was attacked the other day,' Rukia explained, 'we're going to have to stop by our divisions first.'

'You have to go to see Captain Unohana don't forget,' Renji reminded her.

Ichigo's face expressed concern, 'Rukia why? What's wrong?'

'It is only a checkup!' she exclaimed, 'I'm not that helpless you know!' She began to walk off.

Ichigo chased after her, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just, it scares me to think…something could happen…'

'Even now after everything that has?' she questioned.

'I always will, Rukia. Let me walk with you there?' he offered.

'Sure,' she said. They walked off together, headed to the Fourth Division.

&&&&&

Renji smiled as he watched his friends walk off together. He turned and headed to the Sixth Division, where he caught sight of Uryuu on the way. 'Uryuu! Where are you heading?' Renji inquired.

'I am trying to find Orihime… she said something about meeting Yachiru… I don't know,' he said sounding frustrated. 'Where are you going?'

'Just here, some squad work to do,' Renji replied.

'I thought Kurosaki was with you?'

'Oh, he is walking Rukia to the Fourth Division. Captain Unohana wants to check her health,' Renji informed. Renji found it odd that while he would feel good about Rukia and Ichigo regaining their bond, all of his Karakura friends were very weary about it. Hand something changed? Was it Rukia?

Uryuu shook his head. 'Kurosaki is a dumbass.'

'That's not secret, but why do you say that?' Renji asked. He figured the joke could lighten the mood a bit.

'It is not my place to say. It is inevitable they would want to see one another, I just worry that Ichigo has forgotten how much has changed…' Uryuu told him.

Renji decided to let it go. Uryuu was concerned for Rukia and Ichigo's well-being, which was practical. There was a low chance that Ichigo and Rukia could be allowed to be together, but if there was a chance that Rukia would smile again like before Renji was all for it. Renji knew there was nothing Ichigo would ever do that would hurt Rukia in anyway. _Everything will sort itself out_.

&&&&&

Night was coming as Ichigo and Rukia made their way to Captain Unohana. It was getting chilly. Ichigo noticed Rukia was cold, 'you're freezing.'

'A little,' she admitted.

'Don't you have an ice zanpakuto?'

Rukia smacked him playfully. 'Thank you for walking with me, Ichigo, you didn't have to.'

'I wanted to, I've…really missed you. There's been so many moments where you were the only person I wanted to talk to, to help me… I've been lost without you at my side.' His amber eyes looked at her lovingly.

She smiled softly. 'I've felt that way too. So many things are different now. So many new things to worry over.' She wanted to tell him about Byakuya, about everything that was scaring her or bothering her. But she held back.

'Do you, think there's any chance we could be a part of each other's lives again?' Ichigo questioned, honestly.

Rukia shrugged. 'I cannot say. This could be it again for who knows how long.'

Ichigo stopped walking and looked into of the woman he first fell in love with. Rukia's eyes consumed him. These were the eyes of the woman he planned to marry, to have children with, to spend all his years with. It was hard adjusting to looking at her as a friend, especially when he knew every part of her body so well, every part of her essence so perfectly well; and she in turn knew him. Ichigo greatly appreciated their rekindled friendship, it was a blessing. There connection had always been special. They had always been _honest_ with one another. Maybe now was the right time. He had to tell her sooner or later. 'Rukia I…' he began.

Rukia froze. He had been staring at her; they were entranced with one another's eyes. She cared for him, she did love him, but Rukia did not see him as he lover. 'What Ichigo?' she asked. She felt very apprehensive about what he was going to say.

'I just…I'm sorry I didn't do enough I…' he couldn't finish his sentence, choosing to hug her instead. 'I'm sorry.'

Rukia was taken back by this, 'Ichigo, don't apologize you idiot. It is just as much my fault I—'

'No, I promised you and I failed… I'm sorry I shouldn't be bringing this up now it's just…'

'I understand,' she told him. 'Life is dynamic, always changing. I'm glad that we got to see one another again. No matter what has happened, or will in the future I am glad to have had you in my life, Ichigo Kurosaki. You've always been honest, loving, and determined. Those are rare qualities to find in someone.'

Ichigo wanted to die right there. 'Rukia, don't… don't say that…' He faced away from her.

She put her hand on his shoulder. 'I will say that because it is true Ichigo.'

He touched her hand gently and turned to hug her once more before she had to enter the Fourth Division. 'I think between you and I, I am the lucky one. I owe everything to you.'

They held one another for another moment and let go. 'I will see you at Renji's?' Rukia asked, wanting to confirm.

'Yeah,' he said. With that, Rukia went to see Captain Unohana, and Ichigo left, headed towards' Renji's place… feeling the lowest he had ever felt with himself in years. Why did she have to say those nice things about him? He didn't deserve it. _I am a coward Rukia… I am sorry… I just can't tell you…_

&&&&&

After his discussion with Makoto, Byakuya had returned to his division only to have a visibly angered lieutenant enter his office, demanding him to reconsider the orders set by Yamamoto. Of course, Byakuya had declined, and Renji was sent to fulfill the orders. It did not matter whether Byakuya agreed or disagreed. At times, shinigami work was analogous to the military, high risk missions had to be performed. It was nobody's place to counter the orders of the Captain Commander.

Renji had informed Byakuya of Rukia's checkup by Captain Unohana, and that _Ichigo_ was walking her there. He felt his stomach twist slightly but let it go to focus on his paperwork. He would not admit it but it killed him that Rukia had not slept at home since her hospitalization. She was leaving him; she physically was rejecting him, putting up her own walls to protect herself from him. His brother's words had been true, though Byakuya would not admit it. It had been his decision to end it. He would not go back on it.

There was a photo of her (one of many actually) that Byakuya kept in his office of her. It was when she was promoted to lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. Byakuya had never felt better; to see how proud she was of her hard work. _Why can I not rid myself of these chains that keep me from her… _He held the picture in his hands, smiling slightly at her photographed smile. He soon sensed an all too familiar reiatsu in his office…

'It is always a pleasure to see you smile, little Byakuya,' he heard a voice say. Looking up, he saw Yoruichi Shihoin.

'Yoruichi Shihoin,' he semi-greeted, putting the picture back down on his desk, making no attempt to hide his annoyance with her.

'One day you will be happy to see me,' she said. She walked over to him and saw the photo he had been looking at. 'Rukia was so happy this day.'

'What brings you here to my office?' Byakuya demanded.

'I've been patrolling Soul Society for a few days now. I thought I should stop and say hi to my favorite pupil,' she smirked. 'I heard that, Rukia was hurt badly… is she doing well since the attack?'

'Perhaps you should ask her yourself. She has taken up residence in the Thirteenth Division as of lately. I have not seen her.' He returned to his paperwork, hoping to dismiss the vile cat-woman.

'What did you do?' she asked sounding very straightforward.

Byakuya kept his eyes on his work. 'I am sure I am unaware of what you mean. Her lieutenant duties occupy the majority of her time, especially during these times.'

'You do not hide your feelings so well when it comes to women Byakuya.' She knew it, she knew that he had feelings for Rukia.

Byakuya felt himself tense. 'Such affairs are private.'

'Is it because of your visions of Hisana that you hold yourself back?' Yoruichi persisted. Obviously seeing Hisana's face would throw him, make him overly re-consider everything, she had great sympathy for him, but she didn't want to see Byakuya miss a chance to feel love again.

Byakuya stared hard at her, 'bite your tongue before it is cut out.' It was no one's place to discuss Hisana.

Yoruichi sighed. 'My, my, you are stubborn. You are making a huge mistake if you let Rukia go Byakuya. I know you have feelings for her, why else would you be tormenting yourself so much?' An intelligent as Byakuya was, he cause many of his own conflicts. 'Have you considered why else she may be avoiding the manor?' _Can't you see that she is avoiding you? _

Of course Byakuya had, he knew why she was there less and less. He knew he only had himself to blame in this situation. There was no use hiding things from Yoruichi, as much as she could aggravate him, he respected her greatly. 'It is for her benefit that I let her go.'

'I fail to see how this benefits either of you,' Yoruichi told him, 'you're miserable because you miss her. Rukia is because you broke her heart.'

'She is my sister, that is all. She is young and has much more to achieve.'

'Byakuya, you and I both know those documents could be eradicated at your command, within law,' pressed Yoruichi.

'If Rukia were to marry me, it would require a huge sacrifice on her part, she would not be happy being a wife. It is frowned upon in the Kuchiki clan for women to hold a shinigami position while married. She would lose a lot of liberties. I do not wish to constrain her.' She had been so overjoyed when she got promoted and loved her shinigami work. Byakuya knew that coming to this academy, attaining status as a shinigami was the only privilege Rukia had strived for back in Rukongai. She had no aspirations to marry rich; she wanted to earn her success to grant her true happiness. He was fearful of taking that away from her… even if it meant sacrificing the happiness that she brought to his life…

'You never had a problem with that before,' Yoruichi remarked, referring to Byakuya's influence in detaining Rukia's promotion to a seated officer years before, 'that is her decision to make, not yours.'

'I do not have to defend my actions to you. It was for her protection,' he replied, 'this discussion is over. We both know another very good reason why this is useless conversation to be having.' _Kurosaki…_

Yoruichi picked up on what Byakuya was implying. To his surprise she scoffed at this. 'Surely you know Ichigo is in no position to be courting Rukia again.'

Byakuya was puzzled by this remark, 'why would this be?'

Yoruichi eye widened, 'you must know by now, he's been here weeks.'

'Kurosaki to my knowledge, has made no announcements about his life since his arrival,' Byakuya told her. 'Such information would be of little interest to me regardless.'

'Ichigo has not said _anything_?' _That idiot… that foolish idiot…_ 'Rukia must not know then…'


	13. Chapter 13

Rukia was done at the Fourth Division. Captain Unohana merely checked her over, asked how things had been, and withdrew some blood for sampling. Rukia had now approached Renji's door but paused before knocking upon hearing sounds of a heated discussion inside. She heard Renji's voice, she laughed slightly, knowing she could recognize his cantankerous tone anywhere. The other voice she also knew very well, it was Ichigo's. From what she could hear, they were discussing the impending excavation mission some shinigami were being sent on. It was a controversial mission, a death mission some said. Many of the captains and lieutenants advocated for Captain Mayuri to send drones or some other mechanical device to spy instead, but Yamamoto and Mayuri were insistent on sending live shinigami.

Rukia could perceive Renji and Ichigo were feeling apprehensive and deeply troubled. She decided to listen a bit more just to better determine if she should come back later or not; also, Ichigo and Renji tended to leave her out of intense discussions, some sort of protective mechanism they had created. Byakuya had a tendency to do this as well. As though they concluded that wrapping her in a shelter of ignorance would protect her. _Ignorant fools._

&&&&&

Inside Renji was pacing in his apartment. Ichigo merely sat quietly in a chair, his hands folded under his chin, barely paying attention to his frantic friend. Renji ranted furiously, 'there will be an ambush, a trap! This enemy will know we're coming before we get there!'

'There has to be some reasoning behind it,' Ichigo said calmly, his voice rather distant.

Renji stared at him with disbelief, 'you've got to be shitting me right? No, there's something big happening out there, something I don't think any of the higher ups understands. You can tell by their stupid strategies! I just sent members of my squad their deaths on a pointless mission! We have Mayuri's research team! We don't need to waste lives on gathering information, not when we still know so little!' he collapsed into another chair opposite Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded, barely and continued to stare at the floor. He was out of character, he was withdrawn, he was…quiet… Renji tilted his head and stared at his friend, 'what the hell is wrong with you Ichigo? I thought of all people you would be fighting against this!' Ichigo looked up at him, his eyes were filled with anguish. Renji's concern grew, 'Ichigo…what is—'

'I'm married,' Ichigo said matter-of-factly. His breathing felt constrained. That last conversation he had had with Rukia had struck him down, and he felt haunted by his own guilt. He hadn't told her anything, and she had welcomed him back in her life… she had called him honest, loving, determined… he was just a coward.

Renji felt the world pause. He could not believe the words that just entered his ears. For a moment, he said nothing; he believed nothing of what Ichigo just said. Renji forced himself to speak, 'what? What did you just say Ichigo?'

'I'm married,' repeated Ichigo, a little louder this time almost as to make himself believe it, 'I have a wife.'

Renji exhaled deeply. He wished he could have made a joke to lighten the mood… _What the fuck is going on?_ 'But, you and Rukia…I thought…' Ichigo looked away, sinking back a bit in the chair. Renji felt anger within him slowly creeping up, slowly overpowering the shock and confusion. 'Ichigo…when did this happen?'

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand as he spoke so as to avoid eye contact, 'A few months ago. We got married a few months ago.'

'Who is she?'

'Her name is Reiko. We met in college. It was nothing…'

'Well it's certainly not nothing if you _married_ her Ichigo!' Renji said, raising his voice. His tone was angry now; he was getting an insane urge to strangle the man in front of him. But pieces of the puzzle weren't connecting for Renji yet… this was not how Ichigo was. What would possess him to be affectionate with Rukia, to act like no time had passed between them… yet be committed, bonded, in love (presumably) with another woman he had _failed_ to mention? Surely Ichigo was more honourable than that…

Ichigo stood up and began to pace slightly, moving to lean on the wall. 'We met a few years after Rukia and I were separated. It was honestly nothing. I love Rukia. I miss her, everyday I miss her, I think about her nonstop. It was just…one stupid night…Reiko and I just…, I can't even remember how it happened…'

Renji nodded, listening intently to his friend. He knew he had to hear him out. He had to understand Ichigo's actions, or at least try to.

Ichigo felt a plummeting sensation in his stomach. It was a torture to reminisce about their time together and how it just ended. He saw Renji's face and knew he had to continue, 'well, it happened a few more times. I hated myself even more every time Reiko and I did anything. But… I kept going back to her… because I could forget about how much it was killing me not to have Rukia with me. I told Rukia I'd wait forever… I couldn't do it anymore... I don't love Reiko like I loved Rukia—'

'Then what the hell did you marry her for? You're not making any damn sense!' yelled Renji, who was approached Ichigo in a fit of rage, grabbing him by the collar of his robes. 'Are you that pathetic Ichigo? What happened to your honor? What about—'

'Reiko is pregnant!' Ichigo felt tears from frustration form in his eyes. 'She's pregnant,' he said again, somberly. He wanted to avoid that, largely because part of him was still struggling to accept it himself. But everyone would know sooner or later, there was no way to keep that a secret.

Renji loosened his grip on Ichigo. He did not know what to think, but it made sense now. Renji knew all too well the feelings of loss, of love, of struggling to do the right thing. Although he knew Ichigo's answer already, Renji still had to ask, 'why haven't you told Rukia?'

'How do you tell the love of your life you're married to someone else? When I saw her… just seeing her, just being able to hold her, hear her voice it overwhelmed me. I fell in love with her all over again seeing her face.' Ichigo turned away from Renji and walked aimlessly into the next room.

Renji followed, leaning in the doorway. He thought back to the other night when he, Ichigo and Rukia had all hung out and trained together. They were so happy that night, but Ichigo had new obligations now that Rukia was completely unaware of. Renji wanted to kill him. 'You have to tell her Ichigo. You can't continue to hide this.'

'I know. It's just…before there was some hope for us…it was dismal but it was still there. Now, we will truly be apart, and I can never have her back in my arms again.' Ichigo wiped what must have been tears from his eyes. 'I do care for Reiko, I am in love with her. I am very excited about the baby it's just…it's just not how I thought things would happen. But it was the right thing to do.'

Renji nodded. He did feel sympathy for his friend, but it was nothing compared to how scared he was for Rukia to find out. What would she do? How could she begin to try and deal with such news?

&&&&&

On the other side of the door, Rukia was frozen; she had tears streaming down her cheeks but her mind was somewhere else. She felt as though she were out of her body, as though her entire essence was falling. No longer could she hear Renji and Ichigo's voices coherently. She was far away now; everything was surreal. She felt foreign to her own life, as though she were watching someone else's. Who was she? Who were those people whose conversation she had just overheard? Where was she? As soon as the door opened and her eyes saw Renji's shocked face, she was pulled back into her body.

'Rukia…' Renji said softly. The look on her face told him that she had heard everything. He couldn't even think of what to say to her.

Ichigo soon appeared in front of her, standing in front of Renji. He looked at Rukia with tears in his eyes. She stared at him, blankly. Contrary to what Ichigo must've been thinking, she did not have any emotions or thoughts at this moment. She was empty. Before Ichigo could speak, Rukia had the first words, 'you're married…' it was more of a statement than a question. She was trying it out, trying to see how it was to see Ichigo as married, married to someone else…

'Rukia, I can—'

'You're married,' she said again, quieter than before, 'Ichigo…I…oh god…' His brief response confirmed it. Every moment they had shared… now he did those things with another woman, a woman he had promised to love forever…until death did they part…

Ichigo wiped tears that were escaping his eyes. Seeing her face so void of anything was destroying him. 'I'm so sorry Rukia…I should have told you right away but I couldn't tell you.'

She nodded, just to let him know that she heard him. There was more to this though than just the marriage, they were having a child together. They were starting a family. 'And… you're…having a baby with her?'

'Yes,' replied Ichigo, 'it was not planned…'

Rukia stayed silent a moment longer. Part of her wanted to lash out at him, ask him questions about this new woman… but why? She decided to do the only thing she figured made sense at the moment. She moved towards Ichigo and hugged him close to her. He grasped her tightly, perplexed by her gesture, but he wanted to hold her. 'Congratulations,' she said with kind sincerity in a near whisper to him, 'I would have loved to have attended your wedding.' Her voice broke near the end of her sentence and Ichigo held her tighter, knowing this was the last time he would ever be able to do so. She let him hold her a little longer, and loosened her grip signaling to him it was time to let go. Holding his hand, she mustered a small smile, 'I wish you much happiness, Ichigo Kurosaki.' The tone of formality in her voice and the way she addressed him, communicated to Ichigo that their intimacy was over indefinitely. She sounded strong despite the tears falling down her cheeks. Their former relationship had now officially transitioned into something that would not be an easy adjustment for either of them. It would take time for them to love another in this new way. Rukia let go of his hand and turned away and began to walk. She didn't know where she would go, but she couldn't be there anymore.

&&&&&

Byakuya could not believe this… Ichigo Kurosaki… was married, his wife expecting a child in the next few months. _Rukia has no idea…_ His head filled with thoughts that made his heart worry. He knew that Rukia would be strong in front of Ichigo, she would not break in front of him. But despite Rukia's tough exterior she, much like Byakuya, was very fragile on the inside. Byakuya wanted to go to her, but he did not feel it was his right to do so. Why would she want comfort from another man who broke her heart?

&&&&&

Rukia was running, increasing her speed as she felt Ichigo was not far behind her. Her emotions were getting the better of her, she felt as though she were breathing through a thin straw. Rukia had to stop and catch her air, unfortunately allowing Ichigo to catch up with her.

'Rukia!' he called, 'Rukia please, please—' he begged.

'What?' she asked, 'what the hell do you want Ichigo?'

'I just—' Ichigo really had no idea what to say. He just knew he didn't want her so upset, he didn't want her to just take off.

Rukia shook her head, 'I can't... Just leave me alone...please...stay away from me...'

Ichigo had tears staining his cheeks. He managed to grab hold of Rukia who struggled, but gave in. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her face in his other hand. But before either of them could say anything, sounds of panic arose from the forest's edge.

'Get out! Quickly! Everybody out!' people cried. They were shinigami sent on the exploratory mission, running at hell's speed out of the forest.

Rukia and Ichigo broke to head over to them. 'What's going on? Why are you running?' Rukia asked.

A female shinigami with long curly blonde hair ran to them, 'we were attacked! There's two children, a boy and girl…their faces! Then… oh they all came out of no where!'

'What came who?' Rukia inquired frantically.

'Hollows, everywhere, we couldn't do anything! There's still some shinigami back there!' she answered, 'we couldn't fight them off! We need backup!'

Rukia looked at Ichigo. They nodded, agreeing and knowing full well what they had to do.

'Ichigo! Rukia!' a voice called. It was Renji, running to catch up with them. 'What the hell is going on?'

'The forest! Let's go!' Ichigo replied hastily.

The three of them took off into the forest depths, sensing the distressed reiatsu of the remaining shinigami. They arrived to the same clearing Rukia had been in before. They saw the hollows, and their shinigami comrades trying to fight them off. They were badly injured, two lay unconscious on the ground.

'Can you release your zanpakutos?' Renji asked. They all tried but to no avail. They had to rely on shunpo, and strategy.

Ichigo and Renji began to dart around, luring the hollows away from the lower level shinigami. Rukia was about to join in when she caught sight of the boy and girl, side by side but this time… their faces were… normal… They began to turn and run and Rukia took after them.

'Rukia! Get back here!' Renji yelled at her. _Bloody stupid girl!_

Rukia ignored them and ran. Suddenly, the boy and girl split, each going a different direction. Rukia stopped and looked left then right. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around, sword in hand. Rukia could hear the children laughing, running through the trees near her. _They're playing games with me…_ Then… she felt him! Rukia dodged a blade aimed for her left shoulder and spun around, clashing blades with the hooded man.

'So we meet again,' Rukia said flatly. Their swords clashed as they blocked one another's attacks and advances. She was determined to make him talk, she wanted answers, 'your tricks are impressive. How you can toy with people's minds.' Still silence. The man seemed to pick up his speed, aggression more prominent in his offense. He stabbed Rukia lightly in the abdomen but she was able to jump before his blade penetrated any vital organs.

'You're not as scared of me,' the hooded man said, his hissing, baleful voice slinking through her mind.

'I will not be terrified of what isn't real,' Rukia told him.

'How are you so sure it isn't?' he responded.

Rukia became inundated from his spiritual pressure. She soon saw her surroundings wilt; she was taken back to the dark cave… the water up to her shoulders...

&&&&&

The instant Rukia's sword touched the hooded man's Byakuya knew she was in danger. He began to shunpo to where she was, his heart struck with panic. As he moved further onward, growing closer towards her, he could hear something…

'Rukia… help her… Rukia… Rukia…' the faint call of a soft, feminine voice… it sounded like Hisana… it reminded Byakuya of her voice so much… But he pushed those thoughts and feelings from his head. It was futile to worry about the dead. Rukia was his focus. Byakuya would not allow himself to be dominated by some trick of the mind.

&&&&&

Rukia saw and heard nothing. She was sure this time she was dead. _Dead but with conscious thought? What's happened to me?_ She then felt two arms cradling her, she could make out a faint humming…someone was holding her. 'Rukia…' she heard a voice suddenly call, 'Rukia…' it was the voice from before… her eyes shot open, she saw light and knew she was out of the dark again for now...

&&&&&

Byakuya found Rukia fallen on her knees… the hooded man about to slash her when she raised her sword, blocking him. Byakuya still felt a connection to his zanpakuto, releasing Senbonzakura. The blossoms swirled, aimed for the hooded man, who merely snickered and soon, the blossoms dropped from the air, disappearing to ash. The enemy then vanished, suddenly appearing by Byakuya; they began to clash swords. Rukia watched, in disbelief that Byakuya was there…

The hooded man was fairly evenly matched with respect to shunpo with Byakuya. Though Byakuya picked up on this and accelerated his motions. The hooded man the vanished from sight only to reappear behind Byakuya stabbing him. Byakuya felt the pain, but moved despite it. _How was he able to do this…_

Rukia watched Byakuya fight. She felt afraid, she felt helpless… 'Rukia…' she heard her name again. Rukia looked around, but saw no one. Rukia then felt as though someone had jumped through her… her mind was taken somewhere else. Rukia saw herself in a village, fire was burning, it was storming. People were running chaotically everywhere. Rukia began to look for something… for someone… she didn't understand what she needed to find, but she had to look. Running through the people and rubble she finally saw it… a small little baby… Rukia ran towards the baby, picking it up in her arms and holding it tight. A sharp pain rapidly pulled her from the vision…

&&&&&

Rukia blinked. She saw grass, and the bases of trees in the near distance. What felt like arms were holding on to her. She felt her chin rested on something… her whole body was rested on something. The something was moving… breathing…

'Rukia?' she knew that voice. It was—

'Byakuya…' she said. Why was she in so much pain.

'Why did you do this?' he asked her, he sounded very upset...

_Do what?_ Rukia tried to move, but a sharp twinge from her lower back area stopped her. Something warm touched her skin, but cooled as it ran down her back. _Blood… I am bleeding…_

_..._

Byakuya had been fighting the man when a voice had entered his mind. 'You will lose her… I will take her from you…' it was deep, cryptic, much like the voice that had been intertwined with Rukia's that day in the forest. His threats only increased and strengthened Byakuya's resolve to protect Rukia.

'You should not waste your energy on speaking to me,' Byakuya replied, 'your threats are empty words. Your attempts to defeat me are as pointless as chasing the wind.'

No one was taking her from him. Their moves quickened, they were flash-stepping faster, swords clashing more rapidly. The man spoke to Byakuya again, 'you cannot protect her forever… you cannot keep what you gave away…' Byakuya then felt his sword disappear into ash in his hand, taken off guard, the hooded man had moved to strike him… but something had intercepted the hit… it was Rukia… The hooded man laughed and vanished away. Leaving Rukia, bleeding in Byakuya's arms… unaware of what had just happened. His sword had stabbed deep into her back, dragging slightly to the right through her…

...

'Rukia…' Byakuya said quietly holding on to her tightly. 'Why did you do this?' Rukia tried to talk but found herself gasping for air. Byakuya moved her so she was lying in his arms. He moved her bangs from her eyes, tenderly caressing her cheek.

Byakuya again leaned close to her, 'don't leave me Rukia…'

Rukia heard Byakuya's words… but her eyelids began to feel heavy. 'Byakuya…' she said but it was no use. She had lost so much blood, she was going to die. Rukia felt submerged underwater. Drowning was death... she was floating in darkness. It was over. How graceful her body must look, supported by the water that now filled her lungs. She felt weightless, she was fading away…

'Rukia…' the gentle woman's voice began to call, 'Rukia… open your eyes…'


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 10000000 years! Life = crazy times! This chapter is HELLA long! I'm sorry sometimes long chapters can be very tedious to read! i feel much anticipation with this chapter as i wanted to make it good cause it's been so long and in case i take a while to update again. hope you all like it =) we're almost at a close...

"Death is a dialogue between the Spirit and the Dust…'

&&&&&

Renji knew when Rukia's reiatsu dropped something was terribly wrong. He left Ichigo with some other capable shinigami to fight off the remaining hollows. _Rukia if you've gotten yourself hurt again I swear I'll…_ Renji's train of thought was interrupted; he had tripped on something and was now face flat on the ground. Picking himself up slowly he looked behind him, wondering what the hell he could have possibly tripped on. He heard childish giggling and the bushes rustle.

'Oh no!' shouted Renji, laughing and shaking his head, 'forget it! I'm not chasing you okay? You can just piss off and find some other idiot to play your game!' He began to run ahead again, the laughter seeming to follow him…

Renji followed Rukia's spiritual energy, he could easily sense Byakuya's as well. _Thank God Kuchiki-taicho is there… _As he got closer, Renji sensed someone was following him, turning around abruptly, he saw no one; just an empty forest trail… _Stupid kids are messing with me, keep it together! _ Renji turned back around and couldn't help but scream when he saw… Rukia… standing in front of him…

'Rukia?' he gasped, regaining composure. Rukia looked back but something was very off. Her hair was different… it was shorter? Her eyes looked the same… her complexion was very pale, a sickly color… she seemed taller…

The woman smiled and shook her head.

Renji felt anger rising in him, 'Rukia don't mess with me right now okay? Are you alright?' He caught a strong inhale of her scent, she reeked of… was that seawater? _Decaying seawater…_ whatever it was it was making him gag. 'Oh shit, what the hell is that?' He couldn't help but cough.

Rukia continued to smirk and stare and him. She then slowly tilted her head to the left, twisting it so her face almost completely faced the back. It looked sickening, completely inhuman; the cracking sounds sent shivers down Renji's spine. He hated joints cracking for it completely grossed him out. How was that even possible to move your neck like that? 'Cut it out! Stop! Rukia what the—'

'I'm not Rukia,' she said in an eerie singsong voice. 'Whatever would make you think that?'

'What… wh—'

The woman before him laughed, 'you're not very bright are you Renji?'

Renji was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. 'Rukia, what's gotten in—'

She interrupted him with laughter. 'Silly boy, silly, weak, little, boy…'

Renji put his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, preparing in case this woman decided to attack him. He was starting to feel cold… as though the temperature had rapidly decreased. 'If you're not Rukia… who are you?' he asked, trying to toy with the woman before him.

She didn't answer him, just started to walk towards him with that awful smirk. 'Does it bother you to know that you're not enough for _her…_ that you're not strong enough…'

Renji felt anger rising inside him. _For her… who? _ It was taking all his might to resist freaking out. His body was beginning to shiver, his teeth fighting the strong urge to chatter. 'I have no idea what you're saying.'

'You are so pathetic,' she taunted him, advancing further towards him with every step he took away, 'such a poor excuse for a lieutenant, for a shinigami, for a lover… she'll never love you, you were just so easy to let go…'

'Shut up!' Renji shouted, realizing that she meant Rukia. _Calm down, it's in the past!_ His shivering grew more intense, his chattering teeth making it difficult to talk. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around him he was freezing.

'Aww, are you cold little Renji?' the woman spoke condescendingly.

Renji began to cough and fell to the ground. His muscles ached, his heart felt as though it were struggling to circulate his blood though his body. He looked at his fingers and gasped upon seeing how blue they looked. The woman knelt to the ground and crawled over towards him. 'Get… away…' Renji could hardly speak. His mind felt insane, the cold was starting to overtake him.

'There, there it's okay,' she said taking his hand in hers, knowing he was too far into hypothermia to fight her off. She cradled his body against hers as Renji fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up. Her voice suddenly changed 'let me hold you Renji, let me take care of you…'

A memory struck… _She sounds just like Rukia… that day in Rukongai when I was sick…_ Renji felt as though his mind was taking him somewhere against his will, with all his might he turned his head towards the woman, looking up to see a younger version of Rukia… holding him tenderly in her arms… 'Rukia?' he coughed out softly. Could it really be her this time?

What appeared to be Rukia's face transformed back into the disgusting decayed woman who resembled her. She bore a very malicious, unpleasant expression on her face. 'Whatever made you think that?' She gripped Renji's head tight, twisting it violently to the side, cracking it… making everything darken around him as he screamed in pain…

&&&&&

Rukia was cold. She didn't know what else she was. She knew she was shivering. The colder, the number her skin felt, the more it awakened her at the same time. Soon, the feeling of her back against something cold and soft awakened against her body. She knew she was laying on her front, her head turned to the side. Moving around more, she could feel grittiness against her cheek; the scent of salt filled her nose.

'Rukia…' the same gentle, woman's voice began to call, 'Rukia… open your eyes…'

She went to open her eyes but something hit her, surrounding her body, washing over her… Wiping her eyes with her hand, Rukia stared out straight into ocean; she was lying on a beach. No one was around her.

Looking around, she saw the shore stretched onwards in both directions. Where she was sitting, there was smooth sand, but in both directions rocky shorelines were prevalent. Before she could stand, another wave washed over her again, this time causing her to cough. All she could taste and smell was seawater. It made her eyes burn. Standing up, Rukia moved from the water and slowly began to look around. _Where the hell am I?_

Laughter caught her attention. It was the little boy, looking healthier and happier than Rukia had ever seen him. He was running with a toy plane. Rukia's eyes followed him until he met up with the little girl, who embraced him warmly and also looked equally well. They both smiled at Rukia, who still felt uncomfortable by their presence.

'Come here,' the little girl called out to Rukia. When Rukia did not immediately begin to walk towards them, the girl smiled friendly towards her, 'come on Rukia! We wanna show you something!'

Rukia bit her lip subconsciously and looked carefully at the scenery surrounding the little girl. It looked like a bunch of rocks, no doubt dangerous and slippery to walk on. Soon, the little boy, smiling, ran towards her, gently taking her hand. 'Come on Miss Rukia,' he said sweetly, we want you to see.'

Rukia allowed the little boy to guide her towards the girl and whatever it was that lay ahead. 'Am I dying?' Rukia asked, recalling the events that had happened prior to her awakening on this strange beach.

The girl shook her head, 'no, you're not going to die. We're just borrowing you for now.'

_Borrowing?_ Rukia looked at the girl, narrowing her eyes in confusion, 'for now? What do you mean?'

The girl said nothing, just smiled and began walking along the rocks. They walked for just over five minutes. They were right at line with the sea level. Stopping suddenly, the girl turned to face Rukia again, 'we're here!'

Rukia looked around. 'Where?'

'Come inside Rukia!' the little boy said, taking off. The girl followed, motioning with her hand for Rukia to follow them. They began to walk inside a cave. Rukia followed hesitantly, after all what else could she do? Run?

Inside the cave, Rukia saw the boy and girl standing beside something… a hole… with a rope descending downwards… 'This is... is this?' Rukia was so shocked. This was the location of the hole… _This explains why I always smell the ocean when I see this…_

'Rukia… Rukia…' she heard that delicate voice call out. Turning behind her Rukia expected this time to see the owner of the voice, but there was no one there. Something caught her eye at the mouth of the cave. Walking towards it, she saw it was a long white ribbon with two gems hanging at each end…

&&&&&

Byakuya was a calm man. He had a reputation for maintain his composure during times of the most absolute stress and frustration. But he was letting go of all self-control as rapidly as Rukia was losing her life in his arms. He felt her warm blood covering his arms as he held her close to him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, he could not remember the last time he felt so crazed, so scared… Rukia was dying, she was bleeding to death right before him. He felt his arms trembling as he raised one above her to try and heal her with kido, but it was no use… even the best of kido could not save someone past a certain point…

'Rukia, please…' he begged quietly.

Her eyes were slowly beginning to close, her breathing though still very deep, was slowing down. The grip in her hands began to loosen, she let go of his robes, her body relaxing heavily in his arms. 'Byakuya…' she managed to say softly and with great struggle.

'Don't… waste your energy…' he said, realizing the redundancy of what he was saying. 'I'm so sorry.' How had he let this happen? How had that damn bastard outwitted him so? Was she really dying? Was this all true? No, no it couldn't be. Rukia could not die; she could not leave him. Byakuya finally understood what it felt to have one's world completely shatter and fall apart… He touched Rukia's face, and his heart broke at the lack of warmth in her skin. Rukia raised a hand to touch his softly, she smiled, one last time before life escaped her body…

Before Byakuya could do anything he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, the sharp edge of a katana impaled through him. He winced slightly as the sword was withdrawn, knowing full well who was behind him. It didn't matter though, Byakuya could care less if he died right then.

'Get up,' the sinister man's voice commanded.

Byakuya's grip tightened on Rukia's lifeless body, 'if it is your wish to defeat me then your actions now are unnecessary; you have taken my pride, you have won…' _there's nothing left of me…_

The man snickered, 'our fight is not over, shinigami, get up!'

Byakuya remained on his knees, holding Rukia in his arms. _H__ow did I let this happen…_ then something hit him. Byakuya rested Rukia on the ground and slowly got up to face the hooded man. 'Congratulations,' Byakuya said with great conviction in his voice, 'you have succeeded in fooling me a second time.'

'Whatever do you mean, Kuchiki-taicho?' the man asked in a mocking tone.

'This is an illusion, it is not real,' Byakuya said, drawing his katana.

The man before him clapped sarcastically, 'I applaud you Kuchiki-taicho. You are truly a man of great intelligence.'

Their swords clashed at one another, Byakuya speeding up to match the man's strikes. 'It appears you know who I am,' Byakuya said, focusing on the enemy, 'yet I am unaware of the identity of my opponent.'

'Forget the formalities,' the man said, lunging towards Byakuya, 'I was never one to conform with other people's expectations. You have no business knowing my name.' The man then at a speed faster than Byakuya could comprehend, ran towards Byakuya. All Byakuya could remember was succumbing to the darkness.

&&&&&

Renji felt strange, as though he were floating, moving somehow to some unknown place. He opened his eyes to see faceless people, blurred in his vision, above him as he lay down. He felt so cold, and knew he had to be dying. He felt someone pick his body up and wrap something around him. Someone was holding him now, they were saying something but he could not understand. Renji looked down at himself and was surprised to see he was wearing a torn kimono and frayed pants— he noticed his legs were smaller, like a child's… With all his strength he moved his arm in front of him, his hands were small too… _What the hell… what is this? Where am I?_

His eyes began to focus and he saw a young girl and possibly her mother sitting before him. The older woman was shaking her head; both women had tears in their eyes, especially the younger one.

'It's my fault!' the girl cried, 'he's going to die and it's my fault!'

'No, darling just…go to sleep,' the woman replied, heavy sadness evident in her voice.

Renji had a thousand questions he wanted to ask… but soon all he heard in his ears was his heartbeat… and all he saw was slowly fading away…

&&&&&

Byakuya awoke in his bed at home, back at the Kuchiki manor. He was dressed in his night attire, his black pants with no shirt, kenseikan at his dressing table. He felt dizzy as he sat up and looked around his bedroom. It was very dark… How had he gotten here? Was this another trick? His attention was soon alerted to his door opening. He went to grab his sword but found little strength in his arms. Entering his room was… Rukia…

'How are you feeling?' she asked gently walking over to him, 'here I got you water from downstairs.'

Byakuya was very hesitant to take the drink she was holding before him. 'Rukia?'

Rukia put the glass on his night table and sat down on the bed. She was wearing a gold night robe that just made it above mid-thigh. It was very loosely tied, revealing much of her chest. She began to run her fingers through his hair, 'Captain Unohana said this medicine may cause you trouble sleeping…'

'What… happened? What is the meaning of this?' he demanded.

Rukia smiled sympathetically to him, kissing him softly, 'it's okay Byakuya. If you can't sleep don't, I will stay up with you.'

Byakuya felt insane, what was going on? 'This isn't real, this is a trick.'

She shook her head, concern evident on her face, 'Stay calm Byakuya, this is the medicine talking. Just try and calm down, try and relax.'

'We were just in the forest, this isn't real,' he insisted, trying to find the strength to get up.

'We were in the forest Byakuya,' agreed Rukia, 'but that was two days ago… can you not remember?' Byakuya searched his memories, but found none with respect to his arrival at home. Rukia sensed his state of confusing and moved towards him, kissing him gently. 'Why don't you let me help you relax?' She moved over top of him so that she was straddling him, pressing her hands against his chest so he would lay back down. She slowly untied her robe letting it falling helplessly at her sides. Byakuya was entranced by her body… when she kissed him, it felt so real. He could feel her warmth, her love and care in every caress she made on his body. Lust soon overtook his mind, and he suddenly found the strength within him to hold her and feel her soft skin against his own. Her hands roamed all over his chest, her hips grinding rhythmically against his. Her soft cries drove him mad with desire, he had to have her… he had to take her… never had he felt so animalistic, so free…

They way she was kissing his neck, sharp yet soft bites in between lavish kisses and strokes with her tongue caused him to let a moan escape, she was making him loose control. Rukia's hand trailed down his abdomen, nails digging in enough to excite him but not cause pain, he felt a jolt through his body when her hand slipped below the waistline of his pants… exploring and pleasuring him with her touches…

Sitting up, he moved Rukia close to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him madly. His hands began to roam the smooth skin of her back when he felt something… something warm… wet… bringing his hand in front of him he saw it was drenched in… blood… he looked and Rukia's face, which looked more sad than shocked… she turned her head away.

Byakuya leaned to the side and saw that horrid gash from Rukia's stab wound… the thin line trailing on her back was bleeding heavily. Looking back at her, he saw the colour dissipating from her face. 'Oh right…' she said quietly, smiling sadly, 'I forgot… I'm dead…'

'No,' Byakuya said shaking his head, tightening his grip on her, 'no that was not real, this cannot be real.'

Rukia began to cough looked at him sadly. 'Did you love me…' tears escaped her eyes.

'Yes,' Byakuya said, panic filling his heart, 'yes, I love you… Rukia don't…'

'Then why did you do it?' she asked him, blood trailing from her mouth, 'why did you?'

'What did I do Rukia?' he asked frantically.

'Why did you kill me?' Rukia's voice had changed, sounding as though a deeper, slithering voice was speaking over hers; like that day she had nearly been possessed by dark spirit energy.

Byakuya froze… kill her? He hadn't done this… had he? 'Byakuya…' he heard a soft voice call. He looked around the room to see if there was someone else there, no one. He looked to where Rukia had been and her body was gone… blood stained his chest, and the mattress and sheets before him … he reached back to grab his sword knowing full well this was a trap that he was no where close to escaping…

A foggy mist soon filled his bedroom, he could no longer see anything around him. He felt as though everything was spinning, and it was. He was turning around and around, faster and faster, faster than the speed of light when—

'Master Kuchiki!' a familiar voice yelled, followed by a knocking on his door. 'Master Kuchiki! Sorry but the guests have arrived, they are all here now!'

Byakuya opened his eyes, he was laying on the floor, wearing proper evening robes. He stood up, returning his katana to its hilt. Looking in the mirror he saw that he was wearing his kenseikan. _What the devil is this trickery…_ Slowly opening his door, he saw his maid standing there impatiently. 'Master Kuchiki,' she spoke, 'your wife is downstairs, she wishes you to go to her.'

_My wife…_ _so this is the game_. Byakuya nodded and made his way down the stairs. Unlike before, it was so sunny, so beautiful… there was music and everyone of his family and friends present… It reminded him a party he attended years before… with Hisana. Byakuya knew he had to resist and fight against any images he may see. He was above such childish games. This enemy was clearly capable of casting illusions, though how he made them so personable was a mystery to Byakuya.

'Byakuya… Byakuya-sama, out here!' he heard the voice call. _So it is Hisana's voice…_

Following her call, Byakuya instead of Hisana, saw Rukia standing on the bridge overlooking one of the koi ponds of the gardens. 'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Rukia asked.

Byakuya ignored her, carefully observing the surroundings, looking for something off, something to give him a clue as to the purpose of this hallucination. 'Byakuya-sama, what is the matter?' When he didn't answer, Rukia let out a light, awkward laugh, 'do you not recognize your own wife?'

Looking at her, Byakuya noticed her eyes were red in color, he looked away from her, 'you are not my wife.'

'What?' Rukia questioned, unsure of his humor, 'is this a joke Byakuya-sama?'

'You are not my wife,' he restated slowly. _You will not torture me with those I care for._

'Why do say that Byakuya-sama?' she asked sounding tearful. Byakuya resisted this lure, avoiding looking at her. 'It's me! It's Rukia!' Byakuya began to walk away from her, only to cause this illusion of Rukia more distress. 'Would you rather _her _instead?'

Byakuya persisted forward, away from her. This man was trying to toy with him and he wouldn't allow it. So long as he kept his mind strong and focused these games were an easy victory.

'Are you certain of that?' the man's voice asked out of nowhere.

Turning to his side, Byakuya saw him. 'I grow bored of your juvenile games stranger.'

'They are anything but games Kuchiki-taicho. How certain are you that Rukia is in fact alive?'

Byakuya glared at him, 'she must be alive because you have no desire to kill her. You would have done so already had that been your goal. You are trying to frighten her, to isolate her; you have some purpose for Rukia.'

'A purpose Kuchiki-taicho? And what might that be?' he sneered.

'I do not have a need to know your purpose, because you will never succeed.'

'You speak as though you have already won…' the man waved his arm and the scenery around them faded away. They were standing in the forest clearing. The light shined down on them like a spotlight, outside the perimeter of the light's edge was darkness. Snow littered the ground, and flakes were falling onto the layers of snow. _This is another illusion_. Byakuya eyed the man carefully; he could not sense any other reiatsu than just theirs. 'Do you know why I brought you here?' the man asked.

'I do not care for this, allow yourself some dignity and fight me like a true soldier,' Byakuya said. They fought again, clashing blades. The wind picked up blowing the snowflakes so fast it made it hard to see. Byakuya managed to stab the man, but not hard enough to slow him down. Both began to shunpo so rapidly. Byakuya managed to strike at him a few more times. He heard screams in the background, unsure where or who they were coming from… Byakuya at last able to excel the man in speed… _wait…_ _why? _ Why would he resort to fighting without his illusions? Was this a trap? There was no way he would allow Byakuya to match his speed...

The man laughed, 'you are an excellent swordsman Kuchiki-taicho, your intelligence far superior to the majority, you analytical skills exceptional, but you have one weakness, one thing that can inhibit you… are you sure it is I you have been fighting this whole time?'

Byakuya heard and felt his sword impale someone. The wind died down and he looked before him to see… Renji… slashed and bloody, shaking. Byakuya withdrew his blade and watched helplessly as Renji fell to the ground, no last words, only small grunts of agony. Byakuya felt as though he had just awoken from a dream, or in this case, a nightmare. Looking around him, the nightly setting had returned to the forest. Rukia's body lay in the grass surrounded by a pool of blood… she was not moving...

Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana, Ichigo, and a bunch of other shinigami stood around staring blankly at him. They were all unsure of what to say or think. 'Byakuya…' began Ukitake, 'what have you done?'

Byakuya stared at Rukia, and then at Renji… 'I…' he couldn't finish a sentence. He suddenly felt very ill...

Ichigo ran to Rukia's side, holding her body, 'Rukia! No! No! No Rukia dammit! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' He glared at Byakuya, drawing his blade. 'You did this! You murdered them both!'

'This is an illusion,' Byakuya said calmly. 'None of this is happening.'

'Oh it's happening,' Ichigo replied fiercely, it's happening and I am going to kill you!'

'Stand down Kurosaki!' Kyoraku shouted from behind. 'We need to arrest him, enough blood has been spilled today…'

Byakuya was shaking his head, 'this is ludicrous. None of this is happening…' his voice sounded strange… something was happening to him.

Ukitake slowly walked towards Byakuya, 'what came over you?' he asked. His eyes widened upon seeing Byakuya's eyes, 'dear heavens, Byakuya what has happened to you… your eyes…'

Byakuya looked into his blade, seeing glowing, fierce red eyes staring back at him. Looking at his skin, he saw his flesh was an off grey colour… _so he has possessed me…_

'It's the same with Rukia,' Unohana stated somberly, 'only I fear it is far too late to attempt to cure him…'

'How did…' Byakuya stopped when he noticed the change in his voice had increased. He felt his blood accelerate as it ran through him… he began to feel a strong pain radiating out from his bones.

Ukitake looked at him remorsefully as he drew his blade, 'I'm sorry Byakuya, I'm sorry it has to end this way…'

Byakuya did not back away as he watched Ukitake and Kyoraku advance towards him. He felt an odd feeling in his stomach and knelt over, vomiting black bile… 'is this real?' he asked, painfully… looking over at Rukia's dead eyes. Her eyes stared back at him, and although she was dead her stare had an overpowering effect on him… Looking at the crowd of shinigami who came to observe the take down of the great Byakuya Kuchiki, he raised his katana and slit his own throat…

&&&&&

Byakuya woke up with a jolt… Rukia managed to hold him in her arms… for hours she had been watching him sleep in the fourth division, she couldn't help but let go a few tears of relief. He was warm, perspiring slightly, no doubt from the apparently night terror he had been having prior to waking.

Byakuya was breathing heavily, hyperventilating. It took a few minutes for him to notice he was holding something… something warm. It was a person, he breathed in their scent… he saw the long dark hair… it was Rukia…

'Byakuya…' Rukia said softly, embracing him tighter. She was sitting on his bed and moved closer to hold him tighter.

Byakuya let go, keeping a hand on her arm and moving one to touch her face. It looked like Rukia, it sounded like her… but… 'Rukia… where am I?'

'The fourth division, you've been sleeping for hours.'

'Your injuries… are you—'

'I'm alright, Unohana-taicho fixed it easily.'

Byakuya nodded, running his thumb gently on her jaw line, 'am I dreaming?'

Rukia shook her head, 'no, not anymore; you're awake now. You seemed to be having awful dreams earlier…'

Byakuya took hold of her hands and looked into eyes, she had tears in them. 'Rukia, what happened? Where is Renji?'

Rukia tilted her head, slightly confused by his question. 'Renji is fine… he was found unconscious in the woods but he is going to be all right. You… you really cannot remember?'

'I remember,' he told her, 'but what I remember is entirely false…'

Rukia nodded in understanding. She knew better than anyone the full effects of the illusion attacks. 'You… fought with that man, from what I recall… you were found bleeding heavily nearby where we were. No one is entirely sure what happened…'

His thoughts went back to her lifeless body in his arms and it tore him apart inside. 'I'm sorry,' he said to her, 'I failed to keep you safe, I…'

'It is alright, I… I am glad you are okay. I should go though, Nii-sama,' she said starting to withdraw her hands from his grasps.

Byakuya held onto her tighter. 'No,' he said, 'please stay…'

Rukia looked at him sorrowfully. She did not want to stay because of the damage it was inflicting on her heart. But her duties as his sister instructed her to obey his wishes. It killed her, because they both knew she had waited by his side for hours, even when she should be laying down herself, and did not want to stay with him forever because she was his sister…

'I need you to stay with me,' Byakuya said, noticing her silence.

'Do you mean that?' she inquired timidly. What she really wanted to know was why. She felt herself helpless falling for his touches, she so desperately wanted these feelings to be sincere, this moment to be real...

He leaned forward, kissing her gently but with strong intimacy. 'There is only emptiness without you in my life Rukia.' His voice was soft, his words causing Rukia to tense. Never before had he felt such defeat such, uselessness... without her to protect he had no resolve for anything. He could have found desire to fight for revenge, but would good would his victory be without her there to be with him.. When had he allowed himself to become so dependent on her? It wasn't dependence though, he decided, it was purpose..

She was apprehensive, wondering if this was a result of his dreams or the medication. She distanced herself, 'perhaps you should sleep… Nii—'

He shook his head, 'I do not wish to be your brother from this moment on, Rukia… I want to more to you, as you are everything to me.'

'Don't… don't say that…'

'I'm sorry that I hurt you. I thought it was the right thing, the best way to protect you but I can see that was in no way favorable to either of us.' He was feeling desperate; afraid that maybe he had lost her… maybe he had succeeded in attempts to keep her distant… 'Forgive me, Rukia.'

Rukia felt herself trembling. Was this happening? Did he mean this? Of course he must, Byakuya never spoke words he did not mean… She knew his character very well, and she knew he could be very foolish. He had a strong desire to protect her, more than anyone else that she knew. 'What do you see when you look at me?' _Who do you see when you look at me…_

'I see the rest of my life,' he replied, looking deeply in her eyes, 'with the woman I have fallen in love with.' His heart was pounding, all he wanted was to spend every day from then on not just making her the happiest woman alive, or keeping her safe… he wanted to spend it in love with her, to go to bed and wake up with her at his side, to have her trust in him and love him back… Maybe, maybe this had started because of Hisana. Rukia's adoption into his family was because of her, but was he worse for it? He had given her everything, kept his distance, refrained from close contact. Perhaps it was cruel but now he was glad. For it allowed time to intervene and separate Hisana and Rukia. Physical appearances were alike, but there was much that differed. Who they were as people, well they couldn't be more unique. He had fallen in love with Rukia for who she was, and he didn't wish for it to be any other way…

That was enough for Rukia, and she leaned forward to him, kissing him intensely. Breaking apart only to say, 'I love you.'

She lay down next to him, his arm around her holding her close. He held her tightly as they fell asleep. Byakuya's mind drifted to the night's events, thinking carefully over the images he had seen. The enemy had been right, that Rukia was his only weakness. She had always been, especially now. 'A man's pride is most often his downfall' he recalled his grandfather saying to him. It was funny the irony of pride, how it was such a profound virtue and yet a crippling vice…

&&&&&&

The following day, Urahara was frantic as he received the news on the latest attack in Soul Society. For days it had been dead end after dead end. He was stuck in an enclosed maze. After reviewing Renji, Rukia, Byakuya and several other shinigami's accounts he was ready to give up. What connected them?

'Some tea Urahara-san?' Tessai offered carrying a tea pot and two cups on a tray.

'Perhaps the answer to this puzzle is in the tea leaves,' Urahara said jokingly, motioning for Tessai to come inside.

Tessai sat down and began to pour the tea. 'Have you made progress with your assumptions?'

Urahara shrugged, 'if progress implies that I have moved from where I started then I have indeed. Unfortunately my pattern of movement is in circles. Endless circles…'

'Perhaps you should get out of this circle Urahara-san, and try running in a straight line,' Tessai said, sipping his tea.

Urahara smirked at the man. 'If only I knew which direction to head Tessai.'

'Well Urahara-san, as I read once in a book "if you don't know where you're going, any road will take you there."' Tessai then was alerted to the sounds of Jinta and Ururu quarreling in the shop. 'My goodness, those two are bad for business.' He dismissed himself and left to deal with them.

Urahara considered what Tessai had just told him. _Any road hey?_ Closing his eyes, he picked up the file that had all of Rukia's information throughout this. 'Well,' he said aloud to himself, 'I guess it makes sense to start at the beginning and stop when I get to the end. After all, Rukia was there at the beginning…'

Reading through everything again, meticulously something finally clicked in Urahara's head. 'It can't be… Tessai! I'm leaving immediately!'

'Did you discover who it is Urahara?' Tessai asked running back into the room with Jinta and Ururu in each of his arms.

'Yes and there's no time…' _To think after all these years… the vanished has reappeared from his shadows…_


End file.
